Biggs' War
by WillyDJ
Summary: Star Wars as seen largely from the viewpoint of a blaster carrier. Wild divergence after Yavin. Very movie centric but with legends flavour because why invent new terms?
1. Chapter 1

Boring Preamble - In a deleted scene at the start of ANH Luke meets with his friends and one discusses joining the rebellion. In the same time frame that Luke takes bumbling about having the universe hand him everything on a platter, Biggs joins the rebellion. He has no force powers, no untapped super skills. This is his story.

The tale diverges from canon after Yavin. Some events are more important in this fic, others less so. That said, the films are the dominant source material. EU stuff is there mainly for a word or term, after all, why invent new ones?

But it's really the tale of a young man with a large moustache (damn you 70's) who freely chooses to oppose a galaxy spanning totalitarian state.

Disclaimer: Just the ramblings of a fan. No more.

Part 1: Malcontent

Sand. It's the dominant feature of the marginal world known as Tatooine. It's surface is mostly sand, the locals build their buildings from it. It's what they make their living from. Whether terraforming it, growing plants on it, mining under it or extracting valuable elements from it a Tattoine local thinks in terms of sand. They dress in it's tones. They worry about it messing up themselves, their livestock and machines. This attitude fixes their attention on the ground. Seldom wiil they think about the horizon and beyond.

In a dusty cantina two men sat nursing their drinks. One is dressed like a typical resident, a sandy tunic over loose trousers and shirt. Blond hair, blue eyes and fair looks mark him out from most of the resident human population. A settler, or more likely a refugee of the wars plaguing the galaxy at the moment. The other is dressed as a member of the Merchants Guild, a spacer. His uniform is still pressed and sharp, the pilots tabs still shine. His features mark him as a local. Dark hair, sand weathered features, the only incongruous feature is the large mustache this young man sports. It is halfway between making him look older and sophisticated and as if he is the victim of a strange hairy parasite.

The pair have secreted themselves in one of the cantina's nooks and are speaking in the hushed tones of those who think doing so wont attract attention but would of had anyone been there to care.

"Keep your voice down! People could hear us." said the merchant.

"Okay, okay. I'm being quiet." said the farmer.

"First thing we're doing is going AWOL at Bastion and joining the Rebellion." the merchant continues.

"How you gonna find them. I'm betting they don't have a regular recruiting office." the farmer said.

"We got a contact. Vance says he's knows a guy who knows a guy whose

cousin's in the Rebellion." the merchant explained as if that solved everything.

"I don't know, sounds awful risky." said the farmer.

"Got to try. I'm going to do something about the Empire before it's too late."

"I know, I hate it too. But what can you do?"

"You have to try, otherwise you'll just end up some nameless tenant farmer toiling for the Empire."

"I won't be a farmer forever, my uncle just needs me for a few more seasons.", the farmer groused, his tone suggesting that even he didn't believe this. "Then I'll join the Academy."

"That's what you said last time, Luke. Face it, you're never leaving this sandpit." pointed out the merchant. "A pity, you're the best pilot of anything that floats or flies", he finished sadly.

"Yeah, but you're right Biggs. I'm never leaving."

The two men finished their drinks and left soon after. Luke trudged back to his uncle's farm. Biggs headed to a shuttle at the spaceport. He whistled as he walked, pushing through the throngs of beings. He was excited to be finally leaving his birth world for the first and he hoped, last time. Tatooine was a dry, boring, dustball. It's only main claim to fame being all the hyperspace routes that crisscrossed the star system. None of them terminated here though so most galactic travellers went right on past it. Even the Empire had ignored it. There was a small garrison apparently at Mos Espa, it was staffed by local boys who thought they'd look good in a uniform and a few off-worlder officers sent here as punishment for whatever infraction they had made.

The Empire. Bigg's whistling stopped as his thoughts drifted towards that subject. There was something strange and unpleasant about the Empire. Of course it was a ruthless tyranny that crushed all opposition under it's booted feet but there was also something indescribably, wrong about it too. The Empire was fearsome. It commanded millions of star systems and enforced it's rule with uncountable troops, starships and secret police. There was also this feeling of pure dread, of something crawling up your spine and trying to worm into your brain. Whenever he thought of opposing the Empire he almost could hear a voice telling him to just give in, it was hopeless and what could one man do anyway?

Bigg's was broken out of his reverie and brought to a halt by a challenge.

"Stop! Who goes there! Identify yourself!", rasped a spindly droid. It's construction gave the impression of some skeleton and the rust indicated it was well past it's use-by date. The blaster it carried in it's claws looked all too new. It blocked Bigg's progress to the boarding ramp of a bulbous shuttle, it's small wings more for show than aerodynamics.

"Hey, BD243. It's me Biggs. I mean Pilot, 3rd class, Biggs." said Biggs

"Do not recognise Itsmebiggs.", the old droid stiffened and pointed the blaster at Biggs. "Halt. Intruder, Please wait for security detail. Do not move or I will blast you."

"Look, it's me Biggs, I'm with you. We're on the same side." he reasoned. Why had the captain bought this ancient, paranoid deathtrap?

"Target has changed it's story. Claims to now be Lookitsmebiggs. Target may be infiltrator for the..." The droid stopped mid-sentence as it's head was whacked with a large spanner wielded by someone inside the shuttle.

"Override B4!" a pleasant voice said crisply "Droid BD243/S32/D27/A75 recognise Biggs, Pilot, 3rd class. Subject is also known as Biggs, Damnyoubiggs and Itsmebiggs. Acknowledge." the voice continued.

"Acknowledged.", BD243's stance changed to a more neutral pose and pointed the blaster downwards. A short human female in an originally blue jumpsuit adorned with tools and smeared with the 12 different fluids, greases and oils commonly used on spacecraft jumped down. Biggs suspected she might look quite good cleaned up.

"You've just got to talk their lingo sandworm.", she said airily as they walked into the cavernous cargo bay of the shuttle past the droid. Vaus rubbed her hand through her hair making bits stick out at odd angles.

"Who's a sandworm?", said Biggs, mildly shocked.

"You are. Kid from a desert. Don't care how good you are. You're still a sandworm until the first jump."

The ship rumbled as engines fired up and the cargo ramp began to close. There was that bizarre feeling as the entire vessel lifted off and began rotating so it's nose pointed up. Inside BD243's feet stuck it to the floor which was rapidly becoming a wall. Vaus effortlessly transferred her balance so she stood on the new 'floor'. Biggs stumbled, landing with a thud. His stomach heaved as his head tried to make sense of the new orientation.

"Need a hand, wormy?", Vaus extended a hand, Biggs took it and looked into her grinning face as he pulled himself up.

"Thanks." he managed.

"Any damage?" she inquired.

"Does my pride count?" said Biggs patting himself down

"Not really. Just something you should get used to. Gravity is just an optional extra." Vaus explained.

"Vaus", the ship's comm growled and hissed. "Get Biggs up here, lets see how good a pilot he really is."

"Come on." Vaus said, "Can't play just yet, there's work to do." she then lithely ascended to the ship's cabin. Biggs followed somewhat slowly after her.

The shuttle's flight compartment was small, cramped and festooned with switches, dials, buttons and screens. Currently most of them indicated the shuttle was floating a few metres of the ground, nose pointed away from the planet. Other dials indicated it was fueled up and that the cargo holds were slightly more full than they should be. In the pilot's chair sat the shuttle's and her parent ships owner and main pilot. Captain Malorn was an aging male human. Years of wrestling ships, people and droids had left him tough and wiry. His uniform was an older and more rumpled version of Biggs.

"C'mon kid." he said to Biggs, "Show off those skills you got and prove to me that all those apprenticeship credits are worth it."

"Sure thing Sir.", Biggs clambered into the co-pilot seat and checked the shuttles controls. Engines. Power. Repulsors. Thrusters. Converters. Biggs ran through the list of components checking that the shuttle was ready to make the transition from planet to airless void. Captain Malorn nodded and grunted approval as Biggs went through his checklist.

"He's good 'eh." observed Vaus, strapping herself in. "And they said these Rim flyboys just punch launch and yell 'Ye-Haw'"

"Don't think that's true." said Malorn, "No-one's that suicidal."

"Point. Hey Biggs, Who were you saying goodbye to? Some girl you'll never see again?" said Vaus.

"Some guy." replied Biggs checking the core power temperature. Vaus made a noise indicating some disappointment. "Hey, it's not like that. I've known Skywalker all my life. I'm practically his big brother. Poor kid wants to fly but he'll be a farmer all his life.", Biggs paused as he saw the shocked stares, "Why you looking at me like that?"

As the ship took off, between Vaus' excitement and Malorn's more measured tone Biggs learned a bit of spacer lore. The name 'Skywalker' turned up a lot, always associated with outlandish and improbable tales. A great many surrounded the recent Clone Wars. A Jedi, named Anakin Skywalker had performed many fantastic deeds. Vaus remembered him as one of her childhood heroes.

"He was the 'Hero with no Fear'" she reminisced, "I had a holo poster of him all in black robes. It used say 'Help me save the Republic' if you switched on a toy laser sword near it.", she looked at the two males. "What! I got over him. I'm older now." she finished sulkily.

"'Hero with no brain'" be more like it." said Malorn. Vaus stuck her tongue out at him, "I remember a skirmish at Kalista's Drift. The Seps had us cut off from our escorts and their fighters were forming up to get us when these two Republic fighters fired afterburners and charged them. Tore the formation apart and saved my ass. Turns out one of those pilots was Skywalker. Damn big ones."

The Shuttle left the atmosphere, the horizon giving way to a arc of the planet and then a disc. Biggs watched the sight with awe. "Now there's a sight that never gets old." said Malorn, "But let's get home, I don't make money just sitting in orbit."

The Shuttle turned and headed for a mote in the distance. The mote resolved itself to be the Bulk Freighter 'Malorn's Dream'. Almost two miles long the ship sported a small bridge and crew quarters at the

bow with a thin spine connecting to the reactor and a single ion drive. Coming off the spine were six massive trapezoid cargo bays set in pairs symmetrically round the actual ship. The shuttle docked just behind the bridge and the crew crawled through to the main ship. A host of droids also descended on the shuttle and began transferring the contents to one of the six larger holds. Malorn left immediately for the bridge leaving Vaus to show Biggs round the ship.

"And this is your room." said Vaus. Biggs looked round with surprise. The room was huge and had the look of being well appointed once. In addition to a large bed it had it's own toilet facilities, sitting area, holoscreen and window.

"I know what you're thinking." she said. "Malorn had this mad idea to carry some passengers way back and had several staterooms installed. Never got any though.", she leaned closer and added "Personally, I think he got sick of being cooped up in the standard cabins and bunks. All this extra is still nothing compared to the rest of the ship, so it's not slowed down any. Anyways Vance is two doors down on the left, Malorn's is just behind the Bridge and it says 'Captain' besides. I'm opposite, so if you want anything just knock." she finished and departed. Biggs was left to continue gaping at the surrounds and wondering if she had really just winked at him.

An hour later Biggs and Vance were relaxing in the ship's lounge. Like the rest of the crew quarters it was spacious and luxurious compared to what they had been led to expect. Biggs had briefly glanced at the original cabins and bunks. Ouch. They were now droid bays since they didn't complain about cramped quarters.

"Here's to taking the slow boat from home in style." said Biggs

"Yes, we're seeing the ion pulse at a time." remarked Vance. "Beats being an earthworm, I guess."

"Yeah" replied Biggs, "Then again, worms get to walk for more than a few metres in any direction they please."

"Back on the old dust bowl, you didn't have cute techs lusting after you. 'Please Biggs, I need help with my prime motivator'" Vance said in a high pitch teasing. He too wore a crisp new uniform and cloak. Vance looked like someone out of a recruitment holo with features considered classically handsome across multiple cultures and a few species.

"She was just being friendly." Biggs dismissed the image, not too successfully of Vaus, having recently showered and..."Look, were not planning on staying, are we?" he whispered.

"Right. All I'm saying is that it's a long way to Bastion." said Vance getting up to get another drink. Could be worse ways to spend your time."

"It's a bit sleazy. Isn't it?" said Biggs. He then wished he could take back those words. It was hardly the image of a cool, free loving, galactic to get held up on being improper.

"You do know what we're doing? Don't you? Run of the mill. Law abiding citizens who worry what others think of them, we are not." pointed out Vance.

"I thought we were supposed to lay low." said Biggs

"Never said we couldn't in agreeable company." leered Vance. "Just think on it." he finished and left.

Over the next week Biggs settled into the routine of a commercial spacer. The giant ship mostly ran itself once pointed in the right direction but an endless list of checks and small maintenance duties kept Biggs busy for most of a ship day. Of these, his favourite became ships watch, consisting of sitting in the bridge keeping eyes on sensors for anything large enough to trouble the vessel should they collide. For a craft as unarmoured and weakly shielded as the Malorn's Dream this meant any object bigger than Biggs' fist. He enjoyed it for the endless wonder the void offered him and for the time alone to think.

Biggs knew why he was joining the Rebellion. It was dawning on him how tricky it would be to do so. Luke was right, damn him. You couldn't just walk into a recruiting office, sign a few forms and you were in. Who could he trust and how could he convince others to trust him?

"You can't do it. It's too hard. They will find you out." Biggs started. Who had said that? He looked around. No-one was present and the voice, if it was a voice had not had the ships comm's distinctive twang to it. Had he imagined it?

"You're just getting jumpy Biggs. Calm down." he said to himself, trying to follow his own advice.

"Are you talking to someone or just trying to guarantee an intelligent conversation." said Vaus from the doorway.

Biggs nearly jumped out of the chair. How much had she heard? How much had he actually said or thought he had said? He tried to look relaxed and calm.

"Don't look like that." she said, "All spacers talk to themselves, times like this. You're crazy if you don't.", she settled into the seat beside him. "It's beautiful though." as she looked out of the canopy.

"Um, what. Oh yes. It is." stammered Biggs

The two of them stared at the inky void and the instruments for a few moments before Biggs got all his nerves in order.

"Vaus" he said.

"Yes, Biggs." she said staring at him.

"What do you think of the Empire?" he blurted out.

"Not many women on Tatooine, it seems." she said, "Well, they're a nasty, rotten bunch and they make you kick puppies every Tuesday. You thinking of not joining the Navy after your tour with us is up? I can assure you the Merchant's Guild has all sorts of attractions you'll never see on a Navy berth." she said, her tone leaving no doubt as to what some of those attractions were.

"Um, sort of." Biggs could feel himself starting to blush.

"Don't look so worried. I don't bite. Didn't think you were the patriotic military type." she said. "Seriously Biggs, the Navy is a lousy way to see the galaxy. Your first tour will be on some patrol cruiser assigned to one system. Which I assure you, you will get sick off. After that it's a cap ship that'll see the same few systems, forever. And you'll have to wait ages to get pilot duty. As opposed to us free enterprising types. We go where the action is and I'll let you know another thing." Vaus again leaned over and stared intently into Biggs eyes. "I'm already a rich woman. We don't do all this out of a sense of charity. We make money, Biggs. Even if you don't have a share in the ship you're on, which I do and you'll be dumb not to you'll get paid better than any but the top brass."

Biggs looked worried. "Um, that's not what I mean. Would you do anything about it?"

Vaus settled back and smiled, "Oh dear, I've read you completely wrong my dear boy." Biggs winced, "Don't tell me you want to join the Rebellion?", when Biggs nodded she continued, "You're serious.", he nodded again. "Well, they got that right at least. Your profile." she explained, "Trustworthy, dedicated, principled, moral. Only thing missing would be brown robes and a laser sword. You're not one of 'them', are you?" Biggs shook his head. "That's a relief, apparently they didn't get out much, if you take my meaning. And say something. I'm not going to put 'Rebel sympathiser' on your record."

"The Empire needs to be opposed." said Biggs. Again, there was a chill down his spine but he shrugged it off. "I don't care what everyone else says. How they're too big or it's not my problem. What matters is that I do something."

"Palpatine was elected, you know. First Chancellor and then Emperor. Is armed insurrection really the answer to opposing the choice of the people?" said Vaus

"He's hardly letting people vote him out again. Any democracy movement gets labeled as revolutionaries and you don't hear from them again after a while. If Palpy's boys are going to come for me in the middle of the night I want friends with blasters." said Biggs. "I know what the holos say, but I've seen a lot of history cubes. Palpatine's regime is brutal and keeps people in line through fear. It's a monstrous tyranny."

"Those same cubes probably told you how Palpatine got elected. The old Galactic Republic was hardly a shining beacon of freedom itself, especially at the end.", Vaus said.

"That's a problem for later. Hopefully for someone older and wiser.", Biggs stammered as Vaus gave him an arch look, "Well maybe I could figure something out. Make something new that avoids the problems of Republic and Empire."

"When are you planning on leaving? Somehow I don't think you're planning on completing your apprenticeship tour. Is it Bastion?" Vaus asked

"Um, yeah." said Biggs.

Vaus got up and made to leave the bridge. "Wait here." she said. Biggs waited somewhat nervously wondering if his anti-Empire outburst had been in fact the wisest thing to do. He felt however that you had to start trusting people at some point even if he couldn't precisely articulate why.

Vaus soon returned. "If you're all so fired up to join the Rebellion I guess there's no way I can talk you out of it. Three things Biggs and pay attention. One, don't trust Vance. He may be your friend but he's not in it for the reasons you are. Two, don't talk about this to Malorn. He's old Navy and would probably warn you that the Rebellion follows in the traditions of the Republic Navy, those traditions being synthehol, incest and the electrowhip. He might put you off."

"And three?" said Biggs wondering what other surprises there were.

"Three." Vaus leaned over, her head meeting his, "Go to Greble's and ask for a holosuite, pay with this credstick." she said slipping something into his jacket pocket. "Lastly, think on what you're giving up." she finished, standing up.

Vaus left the bridge leaving Biggs alone with the void and some more thoughts.

Malorn's shuttle descended in a grav tube towards Bastion Port 5. Inside, Malorn waxed on about the various delights and lack of horrors galactic society had to offer. At least it was those bits that Malorn considered important. He also considered Bastion safe enough for the two new apprentices to lose the 'Rimworld hick' look.

"Can't look like a couple of rubes boys, or they'll take you for all they'll get. And if you're intent on the Imperial Navy later on no enlisted is going to follow an officer who gapes like a fish all the time. They just don't."

Vance and Biggs nodded in what they thought was a sage way and attempted to look calm and confidant.

"And don't worry. Bastion aint Mos Eisley." Malorn continued, mistaking the boys' looks entirely, "People here won't jump you and leave the body in an alley. They want you back again and paying every time you make port."

The shuttle touched down and Malorn and Vaus hustled Biggs and Vance down the ramp towards the starport and whatever delights it could offer. Malorn then shook their hands and admonished

"Try to come back in your clothes alright?" before sending them off. When they had gone, the shuttle soon lifted off and was back in the grav tube for orbit.

Malorn looked at his tech, "AWOL?"

"Yessir" Vaus replied.

"Rebellion?"

"Fraid so."

"Bad boy or the cute one?"

"The cute one.", Vaus sighed.

"He's going to die you know."

"I know.", Vaus looked distraught, "Why do they do it."

"Young men always think war is glamorous. You can't tell em different?", Malorn raised an eyebrow, "You did try just telling, didja?"

"Yes. Sir." she replied, "I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were." Malorn, "O well, we don't make money mooning over cute rebels. lets get some trades and practice the outrage at those damn ship jumpers we'll be having next week."

The shuttle continued its ascent.

Greble's Sensirama was a brightly lit establishment from which came a rolling dissonant beat not entirely palatable to Bigg's ear. The interior was dark, the flashing, strobing lights making anything difficult to see but he could make out several gyrating figures. Outside a hulking Gammorean, absurdly dressed in a dinner jacket watched the two humans suspiciously.

"Well, this is my sort of place." said Vance. "Much nicer than the Mech Bay I knew about. Say, how did you find out about this?"

Biggs decided discretion was the better part of valor at this point. "Does it matter, cmon." he said.

A giggling Volidian stumbled out of the establishment, walked into a nearby flyer and fell over backwards, still giggling. Swiftly the Gammorean scooped up the smaller being and pitched it down the alley. It then returned to it's post.

"No loitering." it growled, "You two coming in?"

"We're coming in." said Biggs and stepped over the threshold. Vance followed.

The interior was crowded by a comprehensive cross-section of the local sectors species as well as the more ubiquitous ones like Darlmaq, Rodians and Humans. A few hundred were squeezed into the small area attempting to overwhelm their senses in as many ways as could be imagined and then some. Biggs and Vance pushed through the throng to the bar. Beside them on the bar tiny Arkini were climbing a small ladder to a diving board before leaping into a tall, steaming tumbler. Occasionally one would clamber to the lip, fall to the bar and join the line at the ladder again.

"Cheap drunks," said the bartender, a tall, thin purple humanoid. "What do you want. We have many, human drinks, or maybe something more, exciting?" the bartender blinked at them.

"We'ld like to rent a holosuite." said Biggs, trying not to show fear.

"First time in a major port, eh. Both of you?" the humans nodded,

"Hmm, kinky. 20 credits each per transect. Read and sign these." It said. Vance promptly found the 'sign here' field and did so while Biggs read, with mounting horror at the denials and forfeitures involved. "Don't worry about all that." said the bartender. "It's all standard."

Biggs eventually signed and proffered the special credstick as payment. "That, will do nicely," said the bartender, scanning it and handing it back. "Second floor, take those stairs," it pointed vaguely at a staircase in the mist. Your holosuite is the third, on the right."

Biggs and Vance followed the directions and arrived at the designated holosuite and entered. Inside a measured voice asked them to choose from a bewildering range of questions, admonished them with several warnings and finally wished them well in their chosen fantasy. At which point, the lights went out. A door opened on the other side illuminating an indistinct figure.

"Well, hurry up, we don't have all day." it said in flawless basic.

Biggs and Vance walked through the second portal. They followed the hooded figure to another sparse room.

"Wait here." the figure said. They waited. After a while another hooded figure came in, pointed at Biggs and said "Follow me."

The figure lead Biggs to a small room. It was a storeroom for the Sensirama. Between crates was another figure tied to a chair with a sack over their head. The first figure handed Biggs a blaster. "Shoot him.", it commanded.

"What?" said Biggs, not far off he heard the report of a blaster bolt.

"There needs to be a body for the holosuite accident so nobody pays too much attention to your disappearance. Shoot him."

Biggs looked at the blaster, then the tied up figure in the chair. "No." he said.

"They're an Imperial sympathizer. Killing him furthers the cause. Shoot him."

Biggs looked at the prisoner. Was this what the rebellion was about? Shooting people in dingy rooms? "No, this isn't right."

"What's right?" said the Rebel. "This is the Rebellion. We kill them until they can't take it anymore. Shoot him."

"No, this isn't..." Biggs started.

"What you thought it was all about. We can't afford to fight fair. Not yet. Now we've got what we need out of this Imp. Now shoot him."

Biggs shook his head.

"This isn't some debate club you know. We don't score points and get judged afterwards. We kill them and they do their damn best to kill us. Shoot him." the Rebel was starting to sound agitated.

Biggs put the blaster down on a nearby crate. "No. I want to fight the Empire, but I'm not committing cold blooded murder just to prove my loyalty or dedication or whatever it is." he said.

The Rebel drew a heavy blaster and pointed it at Biggs. Biggs could see the oil on the projection spike glisten. He gulped.

"Yes, kid. We are serious. Now, I'm going to count to ten. When I get to ten either you've shot the Imp or I'm shooting you. Can't let you reveal where we are. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six."

Biggs made a grab for the blaster and attempted to bring it up to shoot the Rebel. The Rebel however only had to press the firing stud. There was a brief flash and noise and it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Biggs woke in couch in a dimly lit room, A gentle hum indicated he was on a ship and still dressed in his spacers uniform. On a nearby table was a cup that smelled of spices and alcohol. Also present was an old ration bar. Twisting to avoid the low roof just above the couch he got up. He then tore into the rat bar which was awful. He sipped the drink which was definitly an aquired taste but certainly capable of waking anything but a corpse. He looked about the small cabin and wondered if he should get up and look or stay put.

While thinking about this. Vance and another man walked in. Both were wearing some form of tan uniform, the stranger's more ornamented than Vance suggesting he was an officer. Biggs tried to get up to salute but staggered.

"At ease there", said the officer. " Heavy stun's not something you just jump up from. And welcome to the Rebellion. Always good to have more aboard. I'm Captain Brecht and you're aboard the Scimitar."

"Where are we headed?" said Biggs

"Cant tell you that sorry. We're headed for one of our main bases. I daresay you'll work out where you are soon enough but in the meantime it's safer if you don't know." said Brecht.

"Guess that makes sense." said Biggs. He took a sip from the cup again, "Main Base?"

"Yeah, we're heading for the centre of the rebellion!", said Vance

"Guess so." said Brecht, "Must be the new psych tests they have. Seems you boys passed with flying colours. Vance, you've got 15 to bring Biggs here up to speed. Biggs, when you can walk, get dressed and see me on the bridge for your station. Got that, rebels."

"Yes sir!" said Biggs and Vance together. Brecht left them.

"We made it!" said Vance "We're in the Rebellion and we'll be in with the high command."

"What did he mean by 'test'?" said Biggs. "Did we take a test or something?"

"Must of been that guy they asked me to blast. I just picked up the blaster and did him. Seems they want decisive action. Say, how did you zap yourself Biggs? Richochet?", said Vance

"Something like that." said Biggs

"Hmm. Anyways we're now aboard the Scimitar, she's a small 'vette. Haran class. Bit of a relic really. Small ship thinking and all that. Still she's got long legs and one hell of a main gun."

Vance continued to fill Biggs in on the Haran class and the Scimitar in particular. Harans were indeed relics dating back before the Clone War. They mounted a single heavy turbolaser almost the size of the ship. What space remained was almost taken up by sublight drives. Everything else crammed into where it could fit. They were fast, nimble ships which packed a big punch at the cost of no armour, poor shielding and miserable anti fighter derfences. In the current age of hulking Star Destroyers which it couldn't hurt and swarms of fighters which it couldn't hit Harans had no place in a modern war fleet. On the other hand the Rebellion used every ship it could get it's hands on.

"Well, this is it. I guess." said Biggs. "Synthehol, incest and the electrowhip."

"Eh?"

"Just something I heard. Think it was a warning about life fighting the Empire." Biggs explained. "Anyway, your time is up and I'ld better find a uniform and the facilities."

"Turn left and 3rd on the right. Uniform is in the locker under the bunk." said Vance as he left. "Better hurry or you'll miss transition."

Biggs was left to dress and discover the wonders of sonic washing.

* * *

Biggs made his way to the Scimitar's bridge, He felt that he rather suited the crisp tan uniform of the Rebel Alliance. While it lacked the style and comfort of his merchants guild clothes the uniform filled him with confidence. He was now part of something, he wasn't one man feebly protesting a montrous tyranny but part of an actual movement against the Empire. Biggs paused in midstep as reality seemed to come crashing down. He was in a tiny uprising, aboard an obselete ship pitted against an Empire which, if it didn't hold every single system in the galaxy it had it's claws on the ones worth counting. It sent a chill down his spine and he wondered if he was really doing the right thing.

"How long you planning on standing there?" called out Captain Brecht.

Biggs jolted out of his funk. "We don't need a new door but main fire control is availiable." Brecht guestured towards an empty seat near  
the front of the bridge.

Biggs managed a salute and settled in. The other crew members looked up briefly and then returned to their stations. Biggs concentrated on his new station, main fire control  
seemed quite complicated for a turbolaser until he realised that the entire ship was the gun and so needed rudimentary control of almost the entire ship to fire.

"Vance was right, it is a turbolaser with engines." he said after a while.

"I heard that." said Vance over the comm. "There's also this here gun I'm in. Bit of a peashooter, but very manouverable."

"It's still not a big one." Biggs grinned.

"But it is legal." Vance retorted. Which was correct. Technically the Scimitar was a courier ship, dealing in those items that needed to be transported quickly. The cargo hold was supposed to be where the main gun was. To help maintain this illusion the main gun was kept as offline as possable, it's capacitors at bare minimum. The defence cannon manned by Vance was little more than a juiced up heavy blaster with fire control.  
"

So is leaning out the main hatch and throwing you socks, and much more dangerous.", Biggs replied

The conversation continued as did others about the ship as they made their way clear of the system's gravity wells. Biggs was struck both by how informal the crew and officers were and also how far they were going. Hyperspace travel required 'flat' space for accurate, long distance translations. The more distortions caused by gravity the less accurate the jump. Normally only a few planetry radii was good for a short jump but to go across the galaxy you needed deep, flat space. Biggs decided to keep that to himself and wondered a bit about the former.

"Contact!" called the sensorman, abrubtly the friendly chatter stopped, holos switched off, padds put down and attention paid to readouts and dials. "Light Patrol Cruiser, 2 lims, Meliadus class. They're on intercept."

"I guess that answers my first question." said Captain Brecht. "Who is it?"

"Umm, it's the ISV Braggart, Captain Collingwood." called the sensorman.

"Albert Collingwood?" queried Brecht.

"That's the bastard. Um. I mean yes Sir." said the sensorman.

"Nevermind Jones." said Brecht, "Well boys, we've got the butcher of Brannon's Landing two lims out. What say we suprise him?" Brecht was replied with a brief chorus of affirmations and also a confused look from Biggs.

"Before your time Biggs" the captain started.

"So was breakfast!" called out someone who was quickly shushed.

"Quiet. There was a demonstration there few years back. Collingwood was a junior gunnery officer then. Called a fire mission down on the whole settlement. Instant promotion and commendations for quick thinking. Galaxy be better place without him." Brecht continued.

"One lim." called Jones

"Which is what I intend to resolve. We turn about, look nice and give him a suprise. Biggs?"

"Sir?"

"Warm up the gun."

* * *

Biggs flipped switches and turned dials to start the charging the Scimitar's gun. A deep hum near the bounds of human hearing filled the ship and small unsecured objects were sent skittering across surfaces as the entire ship vibrated in tune to the massive energies accumulating in the turbolasers capacitors.

Meanwhile the two ships approached one another. Target data and other infomation began scrolling down screens around Biggs. The Meliadus class was a short bulbous toad, typical of picket ships used by the Empire. Twin rapid-fire heavy blasters protruded from the front like mandibles and four light quad turrets spaced about the ship gave it more than enough fire-power to deal with most local problems. It was well protected rather than fast. Imperial patrol vessels did not tend towards fast. There was  
nowhere to run, no place you could hide that the Empire couldn't reach out and grab you.

"What have we caught today?" inquired Captain Collingwood of the ISV Braggart. The captain was the image of the New Order. Young,  
determined, ambitious, but also with an air of menace. Collingwood embodied the fear and power projected by the Empire.

"Says she's the Scimitar, Sir." replied Spacer Benson on the Braggart's sensors. "Old Haran class. Destination logged as Mephta VI Sir."

"Long way to go? Hmm.", Collingwood paused. "What's her registry?"

"Checking Sir.", said Benson, "Mos Kelda, Gragravel."

"A pirate port if ever there was such a thing."

"Sir?"

"Gragravel is a system in the Hutt 'Free Economic Zone'. Outer Rim World. Because it's so marginal we ignore it. So every damn pirate, rebel, and perp registers there. I daresay there's some whose ships were actually built there and it's their main port. But given the local culture they'ld be criminals as well."

"Sounds kind of dumb Sir."

"Well I guess it is at that. Still, the criminal mind is merely cunning, not actually smart. Pirate Ports only charge once to slap the registry on. Honest ports like Kuat, Legion and Corruscant charge on a regular basis. Even the Correlians do that. So that Haran there is a pirate and we're going to bag her."

"Sir. Don't mean to sound concerned but don't Harans have a rather big gun?" said another Spacer.

"Nonsense Spacer Hicks, Rabble like that can't maintain a weapon like that. Turbolasers are very different from your grandad's old Magnatech blaster. I don't doubt they've got something but it won't even scratch our paint."

The captain paused. He looked about his bridge, examining the ship and crew for any mistakes, errors or defects. There were none. All was as it should be.

"Attention crew. We are about to apprehend a suspected pirate vessel shortly. Power up main shields and weapons to full readiness. Squads 1 and 3 prepare for boarding. Squad 2 has ship duty. Let's be about it men."

Captain Collingwood offered up a silent plea for the pirates to try and resist. Still, the forms had to be followed.

"Spacer Kent."

"Sir"

"Activate the comms. Lets see if they'll consider surrender."

* * *

On the Scimitar the atosphere was tense. The crew watched the Braggart approach with and a chill seemed to pervade the vessel.

"Easy now. Remember we're honest traders making a long jump." said Captain Brecht, "How's the masking net?"

"Holding." came a reply from Adams, the shiptech looked at the dials in front of him. "Um, they'll know we've got a gun but not a turbo."

"Braggart has shields on full and bringing he guns active!" called Jones, "Not that it matters."

"No it won't." said Brecht. "Still we only have one shot, Afterwards they'll shred us. You okay with this Biggs? If you feel you're under undue pressure we can get someone else in the hot seat."

"No, I'm fine." said Biggs

"Good man. Just remember we can get in nice and close."

The two ships aproached one another soon they were in quick communications range.

"Attention Scimitar. This is ISV Braggart, Captain Collingwood. You are ordered to prepare to be boarded." came a voice over the comms.

"One what grounds Braggart?", asked Captain Brecht

"On the grounds that you're a damn pirate and you know it." came the voice.

"Steady there Braggart, I'm just an honest trader." said Brecht.

"In which case I should have you shot, stuffed and mounted for being a practically unique specimen." came the increasingly agitated voice, "You low-life scum are all the bloody same. You think you're being clever and have got the syntha over everyone's eyes. Well I am not fooled, you will match velocity with us and..."

Captain Collingwood never got to complete his sentence as Captain Brecht mouthed the word "fire". Biggs, who had for the last few minutes been targeting the Braggart's lower hull and engines pulled the trigger.

What happened next was more due to the oddities of space combat and Biggs' relative inexperience. The ships were each moving at an acceptable fraction of lightspeed and were rather further apart than the tac comp indicated. The energy bolt thus took fractionally longer to actually travel from the Scimitar to the Braggart. In which time  
the Braggart had moved, also fractionally. As aimed it should of tore up the ventral portion and wrecked the engines. A crippling shot, but not ultimately fatal to the crew. The shot instead struck the bridge, ripped through the entire ship and tore a massive hole in the reactor. The energies that were powering the Braggart's sytems were released in an actinic flash an instant later.

A ragged cheer went up in the Scimitar as everyone realised they'd live. Jones checked the area about the expanding cloud of debris that was all that remained of the Braggart.

"Nope, no survivors. Whoo, what did the the Imps ever do to you Biggs?" Jones said.

"Uhh, nothing really. Look I was..." Biggs began.

"Nice warning shot right through the bow!" interupted Vance, the comment getting another cheer.

"OK everyone, stand down. Let's get home. Mason, you have helm. Everyone else, good job. Biggs, See me in my office."

The Scimitar's crew began to relax as it resumed it's original course.

* * *

Bigg's ducked to enter the Captain's office. Like everything else it was a converted bunkroom. The captain was sitting on his bunk with a fold out desk with a padd taped to the top. He motioned towards the only other piece of furniture, a simple plastic chair as he rummaged about the bunk's locker.

"Sit, or stand." said Captain Brecht. He rightened himself bearing a flask of yellowish liquid and two metal cups. He poured some of the liquid into both and offered on to Biggs. "Drink this. Made from lemons. Well, mainly lemons."

Biggs sat and sniffed, it smelled both lemony and alcoholic. He drank some and nearly choked. It was much stronger than the spice beer he was used to.

"Galos Brk'taw, said to come from little yellow fruits on pristine mountains, most of the crew says it comes from startled nerfs." said Brecht by way of explanation.

"Um, sir?" said Biggs, a little uncertainly as the captain drained his mug.

"That was one hell of a shot, wiped out the entire crew, that's 42 by the way, before anyone could get a peep out and it'll be an hour before anyone sees the bang at Bastion. We'll be long gone by then." said Brecht who also motioned for Biggs to drink up. Biggs did so and the captain refilled the mugs.

"I didn't mean to, I mean..um, I targeted the engines so they'ld be crippled and we could get away." said Biggs.

"Yeah, well ships and things aren't always exactly where the TC says they are. So 42 dead, Collingwood was a total bastard, so don't loose any sleep over him. But the rest," the captain took another swig of the harsh alcohol, "Imperial navy isn't full of total bastards. Can't be, only so many in the galaxy. What should we say to their moms, should we ever meet them?"

Biggs gulped, he hadn't thought of it that way. "Um, we were at war? Uh, I don't know, I didn't mean to kill them." Biggs was worried, this wasn't the after action report he'ld imagined.

"Don't look too worried. I doubt you'll ever have to do that. But you may have to explain to some distraught parent or widow why someone under your command died in an revolution bugger all believe in. And by your expression earlier you like killing about as much as you like this stuff." the captain finished of his cup again. "Which means  
you're normal. Most of Rebel Command won't want you to think about this. Oh, they'll talk about ships destroyed, trade routes blocked, supply lines cut and not once mention that ships and frieghters are crewed by people and supplies include food and medicine. But I think it's a good idea from time to time."

"Uh, yes sir.", said Biggs.

"Anyways, run along, no doubt the crew have got some celebration based around not dying today as well. Dissmissed Biggs."

Biggs got up and left.

* * *

Biggs found most of the crew all crammed into two of the Scimitar's 'larger' bunkrooms. As he squeesed in he was handed another mug full with another alcoholic liquid. This one was purple and smelled of bacta.

"Have a warning shot through the bow!" yelled someone. The rest of the crew cheered.

Biggs tried the drink, it was strong and reminiscent of cough medicine.

"Arggh, Damn. What is that stuff?"

"Purple Death. Made from Tauntaun dung and strained through the underpants of Stormtroopers." said someone. "It grows on you."

"If you're not carefull." said someone else.

Over the next half-hour Biggs got to know the rest of the crew of the Scimitar. Jones, the sensorman, used to study hyperspace at Garidua Univerasity on Salos until the Empire 'broke up' the pro-democracy riots there. Adams was a ship tech who had ended up in the Rebellion working his way across the galaxy. For Bors it was the family business. His sprawling family 'owned' three old light cruisers and had been in the rebellion almost from the start, he saw that the Scimitar's engine stayed healthy. Jay-Dee 15 was a cyborg and all round tech, formally of the The Banking Guild and hadn't stopped fighting at the cessation of the Clone Wars. Michelle was a astrogator who just disliked the Empire. Belle 4 and Belle 5 comprised the galley, medbay and security duties into two identical attractive packages. They were clones from Kaspera.

Soon afterwards the ship made transit to hyperspace. Over the next few days they made several jumps before ending up in at a lonely looking failed binary. The Scimitar made for a small terraformed moon orbiting the bleak gas giant and landed at a suprisingly modern looking facility nestled in a steaming jungle and by some odd ruins. As the small 'vette touched down a gang of techs and small vehicles swarmed it and began to pull it underground. Jones looked at Biggs and Vance.

"Well boys, this is it. Yavin Base, the heart of The Rebellion."

* * *

"Name" drawled the young Correlian rebel with noncom tags. She was seated behind a desk in a corner of a noisy hanger of small strike craft. Tools whirring, engimes hum, techs and droids all contributed to the din just outside the privacy screen.

"Biggs, Biggs Darklighter" said Biggs.

"Birthworld?"

"Tatooine."

"Never heard of it. Must be a dump. Skills?"

"Ship pilot, small crafts licence, navigator's licence and basic droid tech."

"Can yer shoot?"

"Some, I was a dab hand with a Blastech Huntsman."

"Ever shot a person?"

"Almost, um not really."

"Debate skills? Any good at art?"

"Huh?"

"You may not of noticed Mr Darklighter from wherever, but there isn't that many of us here. Were all soldiers, pilots and techs but not as many who can really bring in more bods. So is there any chance you were head of your school's debate team or know how to whip up a truly impressive holobanner?"

"No. Are you saying I'ld be more valuable to the Rebellion if I was a holo artist or an ad-man." Biggs grimaced.

"You betcha, it's all about needed skills. We need to get ourslves out there and recognised. Treated seriously like. Aside from some moldy old fogies and Princess we've got nothing. And she's run pretty ragged."

"Sorry, can't do anything like that."

"Don't be. The Big V's more likely to change sides and sign up than someone will decide to give up a cushy job selling folks stuff to work for us. But don't you worry, all the groups have sessions where we try and think up stuff that might work."

"Sessions?" said Biggs who was finding everything a bit much, he wondered who or what the Princess was.

"Well yeah. One of the fogies thought it would be all cool and 'democratic'" the non-com said twitching her fingers at the word,"if we all sat down and came up with ideas that would be passed along and 'considered'," again the twitch,"by the fogies."

"Does it work?"

"Oh, every once and a while we try something out that someone suggests. Actually, we're doing that more often. We're dying out here. Sure we, hurt the Imps, now and then, but mostly they hurt us. I sure hope you didn't think it would be a few glorious battles and then Palpatine's dead and the Empire's gone. Truth is, unless a miracle happens we'll all be dead and gone in five years."

"But we have to do something. I can't just let an evil like the Empire go on without doing anything. It'd be like agreeing with them."

"Yeah." said the noncom brightening up from the funk they had descended in. "That's the spirit! Cheerful determination in the face of total destruction! Welcome to Red Squadron. I think you'll fit in. My name's Jess."

Jess and Biggs shook hands. She then led Biggs out to see the rest of the hanger and squadron.

* * *

The squadron was twelve battered and worn heavy fighters. Each one was covered in spot welds, ceramic filler and carbon scouring. Jess indicated one craft which was missing it's nose cone and more worringly, the cockpit.

"This is red four, it's all yours. Well, soon as we can get a new lid and finish the nose job. You'll be wingman to Wedge. Don't worry, he's one of our luckier ones."

"Luckier?"

"The X-Wing is the toughest starfighter in the galaxy" came a new voice, "It can take punishment like nothing else and still be able to hyper home." the voice came from a young man walking along the length of the fighter, his hand caressing the fuselage. "Unfortunatly, the same cannot be said for the pilots."

"And this is Wedge." said Jess. "Wedge, this is you new wingman, Biggs.", in a mock aside she added "He's secretly in love with his fighter."

"Am not." said Wedge. "Pleased to meet you Biggs. I'ld shake your had but 'Three' here would get jealous." At Biggs' confusion he added, "Just kidding, put it there."

The two men shook hands.

"Wedge, get Biggs up to speed, keep him out of trouble and make sure he's at the Club tonight."

"Yes Mamm," said Wedge giving off a sharp salute as Jess departed.

Wedge then began to fill Biggs in on the details and capabilities of the X-Wing starfighter.

"Officially, they're listed as 'on loan' from Incom to a number of outworlds. However seeing that you wont find one outside the Rebellion it's a total fiction." said Wedge.

"Four heavy cannon? Isn't that overkill?" ask Biggs looking over the fighter.

"There is no overkill, there is only 'open fire' and 'I need to reload'" answered Wedge, "And don't forget twin proton launchers. These babies are a threat to anything smaller than a heavy frigate. Incom wanted a multi-role small craft capable of handling anything. I think their target market was the rimworlds and other remote systems where help's often too long away. A squadron of X-Wings is cheap, dependable and a threat no pirate or raider can stand up to."

'Sounds too good to be true." said Biggs.

"They are. And that's the problem. Incom did some wargames with the local sector fleet and well, bad things happened."

"What sort of bad things?"

"Sector group routed, all fighters destroyed, escorts wrecked, two frigates destroyed, one beyond repair and a Stardestroyer needing five months work in space dock. It was a surprise attack performed via microjump they had programmed prior because they knew the 'enemy fleets' flight plan. It was a complete rout and a major embarrassment."

"What happened?"

"Empire swooped in to take over Incom and sieze all assets." said Wedge. "And so, several escapades, hi-jinks and daring escapes later most of Incom's best and brightest are here including the X-Wings."

"And how do they match up to Imperial Fighters. When they don't have the advantage of total surprise." said Biggs.

The other pilot looked around, scratched his head and looked decidely uncomfortable, "Don't let anyone find out I'll told you this but it's pretty even. The X-Wing can take a few hits but the TIE can get in position to land them pretty easy. The Fogies make a big deal of the Incom trials citing a 3 to 1 advantage but reality is just nastier. TIE pilots are the cream of the Imperial Academy and train constantly on the latest sims and can afford to do war games and such to further hone their skills. Were stuck in this, I dont know what this is out in  
the boonies, short on everything and there's something else."

"What?" Biggs tried not to sound worried despite Wedge's litany of the odds stacked against them.

"Vader, he's absolute death in space. But there's more. I've seen pilots in his squadron do the impossible."

"What do you mean, impossible?"

"Exactly that. Fighters pulling moves that should tear them apart, laser bolts curving, curving mind, to hit the target, rapid target locks, too fast for the local noise. They can fly about as if they've never heard of Yournell or Fremski. The Fogies try to cover that sort of thing up and talk about 'battle stress', 'observer bias' and other rubbish. But tac-comp recordings don't lie and we've all seen em. We need a miracle. Fast. Got any?"

"Sorry, I'm all out."

"Oh well, no harm in asking. Say, how about we meet the rest of the rabble. They be at the other really important place on this rock."

"And where's that?"

"The bar. C'mon Biggs."

The Yavin base bar turned out to be a noisy cacophony of humans, aliens and droids. Wedge and Biggs passed a gaggle of chirping astromechs trying to place vials of some sort of oil on top of each other with little success.

"What are they doing?" Biggs asked Wedge, pointing out the squat droids' antics.

"Who knows with 'mechs. They're all weird. C'mon meet the squadron."

The squadron consisted of about 30 rebels, mostly human and included the techs, staff and some attendant droids. Wedge introduced Biggs to them all and then left to get some more drinks from the bar. Most of the squadron were drinking with a grim determination to go from sober to unconscious with a minimum of fuss.

"What's got everyone so down?" Biggs eventually asked Jess in an effort to break the silence.

"Something's going on, It's got people rattled and the Fogies aren't talking." she said.

"Yeah" said a pilot named Porkins. "The Empire's up to something bad and all we know is that the Tantive took off in an awful hurry with Princess on board."

"Princess?" said Biggs, still confused.

"Only member of Command who isn't old enough to be your mom or dad." said Jess.

The human at the head of the table harrumphed. "No offence Mac. Um, sir." she added.

The older officer looked up from his drink "None taken."

"Anyways, you know what I said about people skills. Princess has lots of them."

"And if the Fogies have sent her off it's probably real important." said a tech named Simmons. The Astromech besides him made a low whistling noise. "That's right M1." he added gloomily.

"What he say?" said several people.

"M1 said we'll all know soon enough." Said Simmons, the squadron murmured agreement and got back to sullen drinking.

* * *

"Rise and shine flyboy!" came an unwelcome but cheery and familiar voice. Biggs opened his eyes and immediatly wished he hadn't. He was sprawled on a bunk in a sleeping quarters somewhere. Around him were the recumbent forms of the male or identifying as such members of the squadron. All except for him were still asleep.

"Well, get up! Empire's not going to overthrow itself you know." said the persistant voice.

Biggs got up and looked at the owner of the voice. It was Vance in an officer's uniform.

"What do you want Vance? I'm offduty till 1230." he said.

"Yeah, I can see that." said Vance. "Look, I need an official pilot for a mission. And I volunteered you, cos you've got that killer spirit and all. Well, usually. Get freshened up and I'll tell you all about it over breakfast."

"Well, only because it's you." said Biggs slowly getting up and looking for the showers.

Ten minutes and a lot cleaner later Biggs sat across from Vance with some other steely eyed rebels eating breakfast while the senior rebel, a tough looking human called Reynolds filled them in.

"We've been looking for a high profile target that'll make the Empire take notice. See we mean business. And we've found him." Reynolds paused and put down a padd with the portrait of an alien on it. "Back during the Sep war. Palpatine had a host of cronies who helped him into power. They sponsored bills, drafted his extra powers and whipped the Senate into voting for them. When we started looking and asking Command the right questions one name turned up again and again. This senator was behind everything. He was Palatine's go-to senator for everthing he couldn't be seen doing directly himself. We bag him, everyone will know we can bag anyone. That no-one is safe. Gentlemen, our target is the Gungan, Boss Binks."

"He's retired now. No doubt living of the spoils of his long and corrupt career. However don't go thinking that this Binks person is some sort of soft target. Prior to becoming Senator, Binks was accorded the rank of General. Now these Gungans are one of those lunatic warrior cultures where your rank is indicative of what a total badass you are. And since Binks was among the youngest to make General that should give you an idea of what you're up against. There are reports of Gungans going hand to hand with battle droids. They're tough bastards no doubt. But we'll show em the Rebellion's a whole lot tougher."

"We'll be taking shuttle to rendezvous with a Bulk Freighter that's dropping off an entire cargo pod to Theed, on Naboo where this Binks hangs out. We then find him, interrogate him for anything useful and then we execute him. We then leave and make our way back."

Reynolds then looked at Biggs. "We'll be needing a pilot. Vince says you're a dab hand at anything that floats or flies. You'll basically be a driver but he also says you're a good cold killer, which is what we also want."

"So men, were leaving 0800. Be ready on the pad. Till then, dismissed."

* * *

Biggs spent most of the rest of Yavin 'day' in the Rebel's small holo library trying to find more information on Naboo and Gungans that wasn't an Encyclopedia Galactica entry or something from the Naboo Bureau of Tourism. This didn't add much to what he already knew which was the existence of a oddly stable hyperlane between Tatooine and Naboo. This was of interest to astrophysicists and mathematicians but very few other beings. Their explanations made some sense to Biggs but he was soon over his head.

Wedge found Biggs in the library hunched over the glowing projector. He examined the tangle of arcane maths briefly and then shrugged.

"What you looking at buddy?" he said, "Oh. That stuff will make you go blind, just leave it to the 'mechs."

"Just trying to find out about where I'm going. Got a bit distracted." said Biggs.

"Oh Naboo. Hey, that's where the Emperor comes from, isn't it? What sort of mission is it?" Wedge asked.

"Can't say. It's a secret." said BIggs.

"Well, it can't be something good since that lunatic Reynolds is heading it." Wedge said. He knelt down so he was level with Biggs. "Look man, You don't have to do what they're asking. Just back out and say you're not comfy with murder. We'll all back you, the Squadron, I mean."

"It can't be that bad can it." Biggs met Wedges look "Can it?"

"It's not something you can put your finger on but Reynold's, um, changes people. They join up being all bright and idealistic, and then they turn into neat little psychopaths just like Reynolds."

Biggs shook his head "That's nonsense. You just cant catch insanity. It's not like it's like the cold or something."

Wedge replied, "I know what I've seen. The Galaxy runs on some damn strange rules you won't see in any science tablet."

Biggs blinked "You're talking about The Force. But that's all superstition and hyperbole."

"And who told you that? The Empire? They'ld got reason enough to hide things. The six forces that make my fighter go? No one ever capitalises them."

"What's that got to do with Reynolds and his team?"

"The old stories man. That the Force has this evil side to it which can possess you and take you over."

"Now you are being crazy. Look Reynolds might be a little more, um direct in what he does but don't say if the Emperor walked through that door, right now you would'nt draw your blaster and pot him.", both men looked at the door, felt a bit foolish and shrugged.

"We'll wouldnt say that I wouldn't but like that's going to happen!"

"Him and his men just fight a bit differently, that's all. Anyway, the guy we're after is no innocent, he'll have guards and such plenty to make it a fair fight."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn yer. You just be careful Biggs. I'm not about to lose a wingman before his first flight."

Wedge left soon after leaving Biggs to learning more of the scenic wonderland that was Naboo.


	3. Chapter 3

Biggs entered the hanger just before 0800. Reynold's, Vance and the rest of the commandos were dressed in what appeared to be jet black clothing. As he neared he realised the fabric didn't reflect any light. Each commando also carried a medley of dangerous looking weapons, some of which he didn't recognise. Also in the hanger was a boxy Milen class shuttle, It was something Biggs had previously associated with bad holovids and the like.

"Ah, Pilot Darklighter." said Reynolds as he inspected a lethal looking blast rifle. "Know what you're thinking. We're doing a covert mission so we take a Milen. Truth is they're damn common and being one of the bigger people movers, they can carry a squad and all their kit. Get aboard, get her prepped and then we'll be off."

Biggs obeyed and climbed into the Milen's cockpit and started launch prep as the commandos boarded.

"Heading Sir?"

"Alpha Transit point. Then Hyper to Weyoun."

A few minutes later the shuttles AG lifted it off the floor. Biggs deftly repulsored the large shuttle outside and then launched it out of the moon's atmosphere. Once free, he pointed the shuttle just 'above' Yavin's primary and set the thrusters for a quick burn to the transit point.

Some hours and one jump later at Weyoun transfer Biggs was looking at a large cargo container and trying to manuovere the Milen inside without losing the starboard thrusters or dorsal sensor array. He considered it a small mercy that the shuttle was unarmed since cannon mounts typically distorted the profile of a craft. Slowly, the shuttle made it inside, the docking clamps fixed it in place and life support complained as it struggled to make the larger volume of the container survivable. When the sensors indicated external environment was green, Reynolds and his team swarmed out and begun covering the shuttle in masking net while Biggs carefully switched off all systems except life support. There was some muffled swearing when the gravity cut off but otherwise things went smoothly.

"And now we wait" said Vance slipping into to co-pilot chair and strapping himself down. "I'ld say how bout some cards but that little green light isn't enough to play by.", Biggs looked at the only source of light in the cabin. The life support indicator lit up where it was but very little else. There wasn't even the reassuring star field to look out at. It was very dark and quiet as they waited.

"Vance?" Biggs said after a while. "You think Reynold's is alright, not, wierd or anything?"

"What do you mean wierd?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something Wedge, my wingman said."

"Huh, you flyboys are all the same with this mano-a-mano dogfighting schtick." said VInce, "It's not the only way this war gets fought. Planetside they've got legions where we have companies. So we gotta fight sneaky. Reynold's is good at his job, that's all."

"I guess you're right." Said Biggs "Forget it."

"You're just having jitters man." said Vance, "Don't blame you. This is all kinda creepy, like being in a coffin. Try to get some sleep, not much else to do in this box."  
Vance left. Biggs squirmed in the chair trying to find the most comfortable position. He decided the looming fear was merely the result of being trapped in a cargo container, helpless if discovered and nothing more..He drifted off to sleep.

Eight cramped, smelly and claustrophobic days later the gravity sensor lit up. It beeped and displayed the dimensions of the nearby gravity  
well. It woke Biggs up. He stared at it until he realised what it was. They were nearing a planet.

"Sir." Biggs called, "We're on approach to a planet.", he squinted at the sensor readings, "And it's got the right mass to be Naboo."

"Thankyou pilot Biggs." said Reynolds, he started to rouse the rest of the commando team. "Biggs, switch a comm on, passive receive only. Try  
and confirm our location."

Biggs did so and switched through several entertainment channels until he found something resembling a news service. It mentioned several obviously local items but he didn't recognise any names until a piece about a demonstration in Theed. That he did recognise.

"Confirmed sir. We're above Naboo." said Biggs.

"Okay men," said Reynolds, we're here. "In an hour we'll be on the ground. Be ready." he was answered by a chorus of muffled assents.

An hour later the grav sensor stopped changing indicating they were now stationary to the planet and therefore on the ground. There followed a series of clangs, bangs and shifts of motion as the container was transferred from the ship. Another few tense moments passed and there was a banging on the hull. Reynolds and his men readied their weapons. Another commando opened the cargo door revealing an open field piled high with containers from across the  
galaxy. A man in some sort of uniform was outside.

"Hurry up guys. I can only keep the cameras off for so long." he said.

"Good work Traviss. Men, move out. Biggs, repulsor the shuttle out somewhere isolated and park her. Then get back into town. Buy a comm and give it this number." He handed Biggs a small scrap of paper.

"Wait for my call to come find us. Then lose the comm."

Biggs nodded understanding and went back to the cockpit. He waited till the commandos were away and then fired up the repulsors and released the clamps. He then drifted silently out into the night. Some minutes out he landed in a small ravine, locked down the shuttle and threw masking net as best he could over it. He then started to walk back to the city.

* * *

It was morning as Biggs trudged back in Theed. The travel guides had described Theed as 'One of the crowning jewels of the Empire'. To Biggs' relatively untrained eye it certainly looked the part. The city was decorated with plazas, gardens, parks and most amazingly to Biggs, pools. The idea that any body of water could be purely decorative was almost alien to someone brought up in dry, dusty Tatooine. Even weirder was the way the Naboo populace willingly immersed themselves in it. There had also been a storm! Biggs had heard it announced when he was still on the shuttle and had waited inside, expecting some version of a dust-storm when instead water fell out of the sky like some miracle of the gods. Once he realised what it was he had ran about in it laughing for a while until he remembered his mission. He wasn't on this strange alien world to have fun but to kill someone. There had been more sky water on the way back in. Biggs had loved every moment of it. It was so hard to believe that the Emperor had come from this strange, beautiful place.

Currently he was observing a 'swimming pool' in the city. If Reynolds or Vance had asked what he was doing he would of said he was sizing up the Gungans. Which had been his intentions originally. He had been quickly distracted by the young Naboo women also swimming typically wore only tiny scraps of clothing as a concession to whatever modesty they clearly did not possess.

"Enjoying the sights are we?" said a voice that jolted Biggs back to the immediate surroundings. In front of him was a tall woman dressed like the others, in two bits of blue cloth that really only accentuated the fact that she was otherwise naked. That she was covered with sparkling drops of water did nothing for Bigg's composure.

"Eyes up here." she said. Biggs did so. "What's your story? And make it a good one before I report you for being a creep."

"Well, um. I, well made planetfall, um last night and had to go to Otah Neru, um. my er, shuttles repulsors had trouble so I had to land and then make my way back, um here." said Biggs, stumbling his way through his cover story.

"And it rained on the way back in?" she said.

"What?"

"Did you get rained on?" she said just as cryptically.

"Huh?"

"How did you get wet?" she explained, poking him with a finger. His uniform made a squelching sound.

"All this water fell out of the sky." said Biggs, he grinned as if this was something truly extraordinary.

"That's what we call rain. Look, would it help if I put something else on?" Biggs gulped and nodded.

"Okay, wait here.", she said and ran off. Biggs watched her go. So much for smoothly blending in with the locals like a real spy he thought.

She returned shortly wrapped in a long translucent piece of gauzy material. Biggs was dubious as to what 'help' it was. She motioned him over to a sitting area filled with plants and statues, Biggs followed and sat down opposite her.

"We should introduce ourselves. Im Jarsea and I live here. You." she said.

"I'm Biggs, and um, I come from Tatooine. It's a desert planet, nothing like here."

"No water?"

"No, er, free water. It's all locked up in plants and people and animals and things. Wish Luke was here, he's a moisture farmer, he'ld know all about this stuff."

"So you've never been rained on, never seen a lake or an ocean or a pool and you've never seen women just running about in the open in what to you must be our underwear."

Biggs blushed. "Yes" he managed.

"Hmm, well there's a thing. Free advice Biggs, you're allowed to look. That's the whole idea really, I guess. But you're not allowed to look too much. Or too little now I think about it."

"Um okay, I think I get it. Not so little that it seems I find you ugly or repulsive but not as much as if I were assessing your worth at the block."

"At the what?"

"You know, the auction block. For slaves." Biggs explained.

"You have slavery where you come from?" Jarsea said, shocked.

"Well unofficially, you know. The Empire declared slavery illegal when they moved in. Only good thing they've done. But it still goes on if you where to look." said Biggs.

"From the sounds of it you don't like the Empire." said Jarsea.

Biggs lowered his voice and leaned closer to Jarsea, "No, I...", he began but got no further as Jarsea quickly leaned over and kissed him. Biggs recoiled in surprise.

"It really does tickle." she said, "Sorry about that, but I've been thinking that for a while now. And don't look so shocked. It's not so unpleasant being kissed."

"No it's not. Just a bit of a surprise from a stranger." he admitted.

"Anyways, spacer-man who's never seen rain before yesterday, you don't like the Empire?"

"It's a totalitarian state. They'll just keep gripping tighter and tighter until you have no freedoms left. Anyone not with their program, they kill."

"Well. In that case would you be interested in joining a demonstration we've got organised for tomorrow. We're going to protest the recent repro laws." Jarsea said.

"The what?"

"The new reproductive legislation on all human citizens of the Empire. You get 5,000 credits per body-birth times the number of body-births. Well, when I say you, I mean us fems. We're supposed to all lie back and be good little mommies for the there's wierd stuff going round about 'miscegenation' with Gungans and Rodians. That's not even possible. The Gungans are amphibians, they use spawning pools and such, I learned that in bio in school. And I'm pretty sure Rodians are egg-layers."

"But not totally sure?"

"I think they are.", she looked at Biggs expression, "Aren't they?"

"Rodians are scaly mammals, they're as viviparous as you and me." Biggs blushed again. "Well, you really. But you couldn't breed with one. And sex would be truly awkward. Different plumbing all round. I know all this because my neighbors back home were Rodians. But if you didn't and weren't so hot at school you might be persuaded otherwise. That it was possible."

"I see. Anyways, will you come? It's at Victory Plaza. I can whip up a spare holo-banner for you tonight."

"Holo-banner?", said Biggs, his memory was trying to get his attention some reason.

"Oh yes, they're dead easy. I make something that really catches the eye." said Jarsea, clearly excited by the idea. "It's at noon, I'll meet you with the others at Jeans Cafe."

"Sure. I'll get a map. I'll see you there." said Biggs.

"Excellent, you just be there." she said rising up and then running off. Biggs watched her go.

His brain was really insistent about something.

"Holo-bannners" he murmured. His brain finally caught up. "Oh."

Biggs met Jarsea and several other Naboo at the cafe the next day. Fortunately they were all wearing clothing more in line with the Galactic norms for fashion. They were talking over a table cluttered with holobanners sparking and crackling as their fields intersected with each other. Jarsea waved him over and introduced him to the  
others.

As she was doing so Biggs felt that odd tingle when under a heavy repulsor. He looked up and around the shade to see a large transport in Imperial grey cruise past. He looked round at the excited, fresh faces and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Um, excuse me. Do you really think this protest is a good idea?" he ventured.

The protesters gave him looks as if they'ld all just tasted something nasty.

"I thought you said he was cool.", said one.

"Yeah, Jarsea, who is this creep!", said another.

"Do you want us to all to become baby factories? Is that your idea of a good time." said yet another jabbing her finger towards Biggs as she  
berated him.

"No! It's just I don't think it's wise going up against Imperials with blasters when all you've got is smiles and holos." he explained.

"They'ld never."

"We're protesting peacefully."

"Biggs" said Jarsea, "The Governor's a reasonable man. His guards are all locals. They'd never fire on people they know."

"That was a stormtrooper transport." Biggs paused. 'I know because I'm rated to fly one.' did not seem part of a winning argument. "That means they'll be off worlders who wouldn't know you from a Sandman." Another tingle rippled through him. He glanced up. The others looked too.

"And those are grav tanks. They mean business. They're going to destroy you so completely that no-one will dare think protesting anything else, ever."

"That's insane. Govenor Branson would never do that. You're just trying to talk us down. Let's go guys. Great idea Jarsea, he's a farmer like all the others." one said.

They got up, grabbed their holo-banners and left. Jarsea remained, her face flushed with anger.

"You embarrased me." she snarled, "I decided to trust you and you made me look like a complete idiot. Go back to your desert, Biggs. And stay there." she made to pick up the remaining banners. Biggs grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me." Jarsea protested.

"Listen. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. But that transport and those tanks are real. Your friends are walking into a trap. Don't go with them. I need you." he said then winced internally. "The Rebellion needs you." he corrected before Jarsea could say anything.

"Oh come on." Jarsea said. Biggs had to agree, it did sould unbelievable. "Next thing you'll be telling me you're part of a death squad to kill the Govenor or Boss Binks."

Biggs jaw dropped. 'Run!', 'Hide!', 'Now thicky!' his brain screamed. How could she know? Jarsea saw his surprised expression. "You really are here to assassinate  
one of them?"

"Binks" said Biggs.

"Well, I must say with you on the case Boss Binks is in serious danger of dying of old age." she pointed out smiling.

Biggs felt wretched, "I'm just the pilot, everybody thinks I'm a killer but I'm not."

"Now that I'll believe. For now. I'll give you one chance. Let's see what happens to the protest. Better hope that you're right." she warned. Jarsea got up and started off towards the plaza.

"Actually, I'm really hoping I'm dead wrong." said Biggs getting up and following her.

* * *

By the time Biggs and Jarsea got to Victory Plaza the march was in full swing and halfway down the plaza. Crowds of onlookers watched them as they passed and gave encouragement. Newsies and floating recorder droids hovering nearby were busy as were cafes, restaurants, hawkers and buskers of every kind attended to the crowds. It reminded Biggs of a Lost Day celebration, a bit. He worriedly looked for the tanks or flashers of white armour. He didn't see anything. Jarsea helpfully pointed out the Governor with two attendants at the opposite ends of the plaza. They looked decidedly non-threatening,

"Well, looks like you're wrong and just a..." Jarsea's voice stopped as the march reached the Governor. Two lines of Stormtroopers, their armour gleaming in the sun quickly marched out of some side doors and interposed themselves between the protesters and the Governor. Another line formed up behind them and Biggs could see pairs at other potential exits. The announcer system blared into life with the Governor's voice.

"Thankyou, thankyou. I appreciate that you have brought your concerns to me and have gathered together so that I can see how many of you feel this way." As the Governor spoke the two grav tanks Biggs had seen earlier repulsored over the buildings backing the plaza and came to rest inside, the turrets swiveling ominously to point at the protesters. Biggs thought quickly and pulled Jarsea into an alcove.

"You don't want to see this." he said 'And neither do I' he added silently.

The Governor continued "I have listed to your petty grievances and as representative of his Imperial Majesty I respond thusly."

Biggs heard the report of a blaster and a scream. Then all hell broke loose with blasters, screams, exploding masonry and total pandemonium as the Imperial forces tore into the crowd. Biggs looked about for a safe exit and spied some stairs. As he and Jarsea made for them there was a cry from just outside the alcove and a blaster shot. A damaged recording droid rolled in, it's repulsor no longer active and trailing smoke. Biggs caught it, flipped it over and pressed the release switch, opening up the stricken droid. He then pulled the braincase free and rolled the remains back. He then held his breath.

After a few moments there was no challenge or worse, blaster fire. He and Jarsea ran for the stairs and escaped among the noise, smoke and confusion.

Sometime later Biggs and Jarsea reached a broad avenue lined with streams and large palms. Most of the overhead civilian traffic had vanished, replaced with transports and grav-tanks. Patrols of stormtroopers were landing everywhere. Biggs figured looking sweaty, out of breath and carrying a whiff of blasterfire was bound to cause even the dimmest Imp to ask questions.

"We need a place to freshen up and look normal." he wheezed.

Jarsea paused to think for a moment. "I know." she said and pulled Biggs towards one of Theed's swimming pools. There was a small kiosk nearby for buying swimming clothes at which they did so. Somewhat surprisingly, male 'swimwear' was even more revealing than female. It would never of occurred to Biggs that to evade pursuit he would have to strip almost naked in a public place. After changing in separate chambers, another oddity, they bagged their clothes and ordered them  
cleaned, something else the kiosk did. They then entered the pool and after a while found an unoccupied secluded area tastefully hidden from open view by more large frondy plants and inlets.

"So, um. Where to now?" he ventured after getting used to all the water about him.

"I can't believe Govenor Branson would do, do that." Jarsea began, "All those people, my friends, all dead." She started to shake and then sob uncontrollably. It affected Biggs too and he began to cry as well. They clutched each other until both subsided. They looked at each other, faces inches apart. "Why would he do that?" Jarsea repeated. "It's like he just caught a case of evil madness. That's just impossible"

'You just can't catch insanity.' Biggs felt his words coming back to haunt him. They also jarred him back to pressing concerns like not being captured, tortured and killed in the next few hours. It also short-circuited his libido which had been pointing out he had been alone with an attractive woman for some time now. Biggs disentangled himself from Jarsea. "I'm beginning to believe otherwise." he said gravely.

"So you're really a Rebel." asked Jarsea, Biggs nodded. "How can I help?" she said.

"Um, you know where this Boss Binks guy lives." he ventured.

"Otah Gunga. Everyone knows that. I could get you there and we could hide out at my place." she replied.

"Er, that may not be such a good idea." said Biggs ignoring that part of him that was suggesting it was a really good idea. "Um, the Imps will have an idea who the ringleaders were, a list of their friends and a list of who didn't get, um caught." he said. "They're bound to search your place. How do we get to Otah Gunga. Quietly."

"Well Biggs. There, you are not going to believe your luck." she said and put her arms around him again and kissed him. "This is going to be such fun." she added. "If we hurry, we can catch the next trip. Let's get dressed and go."

Moments later, dressed, dried and in clean, pressed clothing. Jarsea and Biggs were strolling to another scenic part of the city. Biggs saw patrols everywhere, but looking every part of two young people out on a date they were ignored.

An hour later Biggs and Jarsea were in a small comfy stateroom aboard the 'Transcorean Express', a train that ran underwater between Theed and Otah Gunga. The stateroom boasted comfy chairs, a small table a lounge and a large window for travelers to take in all the underwater sights. Jarsea had briefly talked to the girl at the ticket kiosk. Then they'd been let through a side door while the girl had grinned and given Biggs a disturbingly predatory look.

All Biggs knew about Otah Gunga was that you could book two extra nights there for only 150 credits, which wasn't all that helpful. Jarsea, being a tourist guide for the Transcorean knew quite a bit more, including the target.

"Oh he's a sweetie really." said Jarsea, "There's a weekly tour of the palace. Gungans don't live as long as humans and they really go downhill at the end. Binks has really hung on tho'. He's a tough old fish. He mostly just sits on his throne and burbles." she finished.

"You really admire him." said Biggs.

"We'll he's probably the most important Gungan ever. He fought in the Sep War, reconciled the Naboo and Gungans and has really helped his people back into Galactic society." she said.

"He was also Papatine's chief crony and helped dismantle the Republic. He's a bad egg. Um, at least that's what they told me." said Biggs.

"After what Governor Branson just did I'm not sure of anyone in charge. They could all of snapped like that. Say, how were planning on killing him anyway? You don't have a weapon or anything." said Jarsea.

"Oh, that's up to Reynolds and, oh shit, I forgot all about them! Is there anywhere I can buy a comm on this thing." said BIggs.

"There's a gift shop in the middle of the train, but I don't think they sell blasters." replied Jarsea but Biggs was already out the door.

Biggs ran to the gift shop and bought a not-inexpensive comm in the shape of some sort of underwater beastie. He hastily entered the code.

He just made it back to the stateroom when the comm beeped.

"This is Biggs" he said.

"Reynolds. This place just went on high alert, Stormtroopers are everywhere and as off-worlders we'll stick out like a sore thumb. I'm calling abort. We'll need the shuttle co-ordinates, we'll try some other day." said Reynolds over the comm.

Biggs dutifully gave the shuttle coordinates, "Um, sir, I'm sort of on my way to Boss Binks now. I've er, got a native guide." he added.

There was silence for a while, then "Hmm, good initiative Biggs. Carry on. Afraid you'll have to find your own way home. Reynolds out." the comm then cut out.

Biggs then dutifully opened the comm, snapped what he hoped was the transponder and dumped it into the waste disposer. Within seconds it was gone.

"So, Now what?" said Jarsea.

"The rest of the Rebels are going home, they're too conspicuous while the Imperials are so alert. But since I'm already on my way..." said Biggs.

"But you still don't have a weapon. I may not be an expert in such things but I'm sure they're needed if you intend to kill someone." Jarsea pointed out "I'm going to also guess you don't know some secret martial art that kills with a mere touch." Biggs shook his head. "Well, what are you going to do? Binks is looking like he's in serious  
danger of dying of old age at the moment." Jarsea continued.

"You've used that one already." said Biggs.

"Oh, sorry."

"We're probably just going to have a look so when Reynolds comes back he'll have a better chance at it. Looking doesn't need anything."

"Well, you do know the rules about that." Jarsea smirked.

"That I do."

* * *

The train continued it's slow meandering way through tunnels, fissures, caves and occasionally the sea floor. Eventually it stopped at a collection of glittering shielded spheres. Through the translucent shields were bulbous buldings, broad avenues and stranger, more alien structures. Most of the Gungan industry was confined to the  
lower half of the spheres leaving the living areas open, airy and designed to please the eye. Or at least gungan eyes. Biggs could see why the Empire was starting a sinister campaign of disinformation against these beings. Their alien tastes, sensibilities and biology seemed a bit creepy and loathsome to Biggs.

They left the train and were again whisked through the staff section by an understanding Gungan Jarsea knew. The Gungan admonished Biggs and Jarsea in it's own guttural language while shaking a finger at Biggs.

"What was that about." said Biggs as they left.

"You, you really don't want to know." Jasea replied, a blush spreading across her face.

"I don't?"

"No, but if anyone asks I think your cheeks are fine as they are and certainly large enough." she said smiling.

"What?"

"Trust me, you really don't want to know. Anyways what's our next move?"

"You're the guide. Show me the place."

As they walked along the Jarsea pointed out one large misshapen blob after another and explained what it was, what the Gungans did there and some interesting anecdotes. Biggs noticed that as Jarsea slipped into the familiar routine she calmed down and ceased being so jumpy. He wished there was a way to easily calm his nerves. The Gungans looked large, strong and dangerous. Despite most of them not giving the two Humans a second glance, he felt very vulnerable and alone. He  
squeezed Jarsea's hand for some reassurance and had the bad fortune to then learn of Gungan funerary rites.

Now they were ascending a sprial ramp leading to the palace sphere. It was late in the day so they were the only traffic ascending. At the top near the entrance were two guards with odd-looking spears and a functionary in purple robes. He looked very excited to see them.

"My, my. It is trues." the Gungan squeaked. "You be coming this way. Big Boss sees you nows."

The functionary ran through the permeable part of the shield that was the entrance. Biggs shrugged and then he and Jarsea followed. The  
guards watched impassively, followed inside and then set the entrance barrier shut.

Biggs and Jarsea hurried though the halls and passages of the Gungan palace after the functionary. The palace was dark, oppressive and had a warm dampness about it. It was also, for a center of government, oddly deserted. Everywhere statues of Gungans, some in ancient armour with baroque weapons loomed out of the plants and fountains. Small creatures, chirped, croaked and squawked among the foliage.

"Is this normal?" said Biggs.

"No, they've turned off all the lights. They've never done this all the time I've been here and where are all the people?" Jarsea replied as they stumbled into a large circular room with rows of seating round the edge. At the focus of the room sat a large, old Gungan. He was dressed in a dark, earth toned robe of browns and greens.

"When you are Boss and you say 'everyone take holiday' they go." It said in flawless Basic. :"Thank you Garo. Now go away.", the functionary left.

"And also, when you are Boss, speech therapists become easy to employ." it said as if anticipating the next question. "It will be my best gift to my people. The next generation will not sound so stupid to your ears. They will be taken seriously in the galaxy, if they survive."

"Boss Binks?" said Biggs.

"I am he" said Boss Binks, "No doubt young Rebel, you have many questions."

"How do you..." Biggs began.

"Know? Why does gas gather in the depths, ignite and become stars. Why do things grow, struggle, evolve until they can ask why? As I am part of it I can ask about other parts. Like you." said Boss Binks.

"Did you betray the Republic?" asked BIggs.

"Yes. I was young, like you. And I was proud. First Gungan representative in the Galactic Senate for a very long time. Friends with very powerful people. And I was angry, Basic is very hard on a Gungan mouth so we sound stupid, we are treated as if we are stupid. Young and proud people like to think they are the center of the universe. Being a young, proud and angry being I kept helping Palpatine long after I saw through him. I enjoyed watching him tearing it all apart while all those very clever sophonts didn't suspect a thing."

"That's terrible." said Jarsea.

"Well yes. That was the idea. Like I said, young, proud, angry and stupid." said Binks, "So Rebel, which crime should I die for?"

"All of them?" hazarded Biggs.

"Good answer. But it seems a bit silly. I am old now, very old for a Gungan. Death's not exactly the punishment it seems to be. But i am wondering how you planned to do this? You are unarmed. You've been scanned since entering Otah Gunga, everyone is." said Binks "You've both been very foolish, and that is something easily punished by death. But not today. Anyways, we should get going." Binks got out of his ceremonial robes and let them fall about the throne. "There, that'll give them all something to think about."

"What's going on."said Biggs.

"We're leaving on my ship and then you'll kill me." said Binks.

"What?" said the two humans together.

"Hurry up" said Binks "I really don't have all day." he strode off through the palace, Biggs and Jarsea trailing in his wake.

"I don't understand." said Biggs, though elderly, the Gungan easily outpaced the humans. They struggled to keep up.

"The Rebellion wants me dead. I want to die. Everyone gets what they want. Even you, young female." said Binks.

"Me?" squeaked Jarsea.

"Yes you. I see you leading tourists through here, but you don't want to be here. Well, since this has happened before the universe found it all too easy to oblige. 'A problem already solved' as they say."

"What has happened before?" said Jarsea.

"Young, beautiful, I guess you are beautiful, mammal, can't tell, privileged but restrained by society. That's you." Binks pointed at Jarsea. "Young, ambitious, full of convictions, wants to change the galaxy, comes from poverty and yet has endless horizons. That's Him." Binks pointed at Biggs. "Seen it all before, you even come from the same planets, the same cities."

"And what happened?" both humans asked.

"The Galaxy burned. I advise you now, find other lovers. Oh, here we are." Binks strode into a hanger upon which a gleaming silver ship rested. It's smooth sleek lines contrasted the bulbous nature of Otah Gunga. Binks waved a control and a ramp descended from the apparently seamless hull.

"But we're.." said Biggs.

"What do you..." said Jarsea.

Binks boarded the vessel and headed for the bridge. The humans followed. He hit several controls and spoke a simple command. "Naboo Prime, three lims.". The hatch closed and there was a sensation of rising.

"If you're not lovers yet then this will be easy for you. People think it's all about destiny. The Jedi thought it was their destiny to save the Republic, Palpatine thinks it's his destiny to rule the galaxy forever, Padme and Anakin thought they were destined for only each other despite there being several quadrillion other potential mates and an easy billion they could have had happy, fulfilling non-galaxy burning lives with. Burn destiny."

The humans looked at each other "But Palpatine rules the galaxy now." said Biggs.

"For ever, until the end of time, till the electrons stop. That's what he wants and I can't imagine how disappointed he will be when he discovers otherwise." Binks shook his head violently, a Gungan laugh. "Find some Jedi or people who can be Jedi. That's my other advice. Palpatine and Vader got rid of all the Jedi for a reason. Thing is, people who can be Jedi are being born, hatched or sluiced all the time. So some out there are your age. Find them, help them and don't desert them."

"What do you mean, don't desert them." said Biggs.

"No-one really liked the old Jedi. They were respected but they had no friends. They died. No one stuck with An, Vader either. I think that's how Palpatine got him. Don't let them be alone. A Jedi may be a very important person but it's no good if he's alone."

The ship had stopped rising as it reached the limit of Naboo's atmosphere. Powerful engines flared and the ship sped towards the star.

"And now it is over." Binks moved over to a cabinet and drew a blaster, he switched the setting for stun and charged the weapon.

"Suicide is a sin amongst my people and offends our Gods. While I no longer care so much, I figure I could use some allies wherever I'm going. A stun charge should stop my heart painlessly. Afterwards, fire me into the sun. Or not. I wont be in a position to mind." Binks said and handed the weapon to Biggs.

Biggs looked at the blaster in stunned disbelief. Did this strange old person really expect him to kill him? He looked up into Bink's eyes. He pressed the firing stud. Binks collapsed, dead before he his body hit the floor. Biggs and Jarsea loaded his body into a rescue pod. As the ship neared Naboo's Sun they fired him into it. They watched the pod until it's signal stopped. Biggs then turned the ship around and made for the hyper-point.

* * *

The transit back to Yavin aboard the luxury yacht was both brief and comfortable once the environmental controls were set for humans. Biggs and Jarsea hardly had time for a much needed nap before the ship transitioned into the Yavin system. While fast, the yacht was far from stealthy. The two patroling X-Wings quickly picked him up and after a brief challenge guided him back to the Rebel base.

After touching down Biggs was greeted by Jess and Wedge. It would be more accurate to say they were admiring the yacht.

"Wow, a mint Nubian." said Wedge, "How you score this?"

"And who's your friend?" said Jess

"Um, this is Jarsea, she um, helped me out on Naboo and she's a holo artist. Jarsea, this is Jess and Wedge. They're friends."

"I want a Acturan Mega Pony." said Jess.

"What?" said Biggs.

"Last week, I told you that what the Rebellion really needs is a holo-artist and you've gone and got one. So this week I'ld like an Acturan Mega Pony."

"What is an Acturan..." Jarsea began.

"An Acturan Mega Pony. It's what I wanted when I was little. Just saying." said Jess.

"Anyways, Jarsea was it? Come with me, I get you sorted out and working on overthrowing Palpy before some stuffy Fogey decides to interrogate you. she said.

Jarsea gave Biggs a slightly worried look but at his nod followed an enthusiastic Jess already giving a quick introduction to the Rebel HQ.

"So." drawled Wedge, "What's she like."

Biggs reddened "Um, well, we've only known each other a few...", he was interrupted by Wedge punching him lightly.

"I meant the ship dummy, though she's also mint. C'mon, lets check out the engines before the techs decide to strip her for spares." Wedge  
ran up the ramp, Biggs followed and they headed for the engine room.

Armed with tools they soon had the hyperdrive casing off and were examining the contents.

"This is one sweet engine." said Wedge.

"Sure is, but I don't see where the maglube goes." said Biggs looking for a telltale opening.

"Maybe it doesn't use it." said Wedge, "There was a fashion for that thirty years back. They went for that whole, look ma, no moving parts thing. This is one of them, I'ld bet"

Biggs gave up looking and instead examined a small electronic terminal, "Sounds an expensive way to do things, if something goes wrong you'ld need to practically replace the entire unit."

"Well, yeah." said Wedge, by now he barely visible under the drive examining the power couplings, "This isn't a trader or work boat, this is some rich dudes yacht. They can afford that stuff. It's how the other half lives man."

The two men opened hatches, read dials and poked the engine with diagnostic tools for a few minutes. As time passed their assessment of the ship's drive rose accordingly.

"Wow, this can do .45." said Biggs.

"It's no slouch in realspace either. Wedge said, "We tweak this baby, chuck out half the life support, pop in some masking net and we'ld have one hell of a smuggler craft. I wonder if..."

"Pilot Biggs, please report to command. Repeat, Pilot Biggs, please report to command." interrupted the loudspeaker in the hanger bay.

"Oops." said Biggs, "Knew I'ld forgot something."

"Don't worry." said Wedge, "I'll go too, help explain things."

Both men put down their tools and headed for Rebel Command.

Biggs and Wedge made their way deep into the Rebel headquarters. Initially they walked through massive corridors of massive stonework, all etched with alien symbols. Further down the scale shifted to something more human normal with plain durasteel tunnels that the rebels had burrowed under the alien structures. Everywhere there were rebels, droids and computer banks all hard at work coordinating the insurrection against the Empire. For the first time in a long while  
Biggs confidence was restored until Jess' chilling indictment came to mind.

'unless a miracle happens, we'll all be dead and gone in five years.'

Which brought it all crashing down again. In his mind he could hear the dull pounding of the base under bombardment, the snap and whine of blaster fire. There were bodies everywhere and white suited troopers remorselessly advanced on him as he hid behind a makeshift barricade. He could even smell the burnt flesh and hear his friends screaming...

"Hey. Watch where you're walking lunkhead." said a datatech. Biggs had inadvertently walked into during his funk. The smaller man had been knocked over spraying datatapes everywhere.

"Uh, sorry." Biggs knelt down to help pick up the datatapes.

"Oh nevermnd. You were thinking about it?" the man asked. "You know, the Empire. It just gets to you now and then."

"Yeah," said Biggs "I guess so." he handed the tapes to the man.

"Oh well, nothing broken. Name's Devlin."

"Biggs."

"Nice to meet you." he said and scurried off. Biggs hurried to catch up with Wedge.

"Wedge? Does fighting the Empire ever 'get to you'." Biggs asked.

Wedge stopped, "Like you're going to lose, that we're all going to die in a myriad of nasty and horrible ways?" he said.

"Yeah." said Biggs.

Wedge started walking again. "All the bloody time. Why do you think we all hang out in the bar? If you're hammered you can't think much of anything, let alone any amount of doom and gloom."

"What can we do about it?" asked Biggs.

"I told you, get hammered. That's me. Or chat up a compatible fem and shag your brains out, that seems to be more your style." said Wedge.

"Uh, not really." admitted Biggs blushing.

Wedge stopped again, more to let some droids pass than anything. "Could of fooled me. I've never come back from any mission with what you just did."

"I can explain that. It just happened so fast..." Biggs began.

"Wish I could work that fast." Wedge interupted, "Anyway, here we are." Wedge slapped the door panel and walked into the room. Biggs followed.

Rebel Command was a noisy hubbub of beings intent on tac screens, holos, computer readouts and each other as they plotted the business of the Rebellion. Despite several large ventilation fans the air was hot and sweaty from machines and organics working at an intense pitch. Of prominence was a large holo tank. It was currently displaying a model of the galaxy. It was indicating red for Rebel systems, pink for allied or sympathetic, yellow for neutral or unaligned and blue for Imperial. The map was a steady blue with whiffs of yellow at the fringes and here and there a forlorn pink or red dot.

"Pilots Biggs and Wedge?" asked a short Rebel aide. She looked Biggs over while Wedge mouthed 'See'. "This way please." she finished and headed into the throng. The two men followed her to another door which opened when they got close. They went in.

General Jan Dodonna was an old man with trimmed grey hair, he was the image of a storybook grandfather except for the crisp tan uniform he wore and his eyes which shone brilliantly. He looked up at the young pilots.

"So, Mr Darklighter, where did you learn to fly?" he asked in a drawl marking him as a resident of Corruscant.

"Anchorage Space Academy on Tatooine sir." said Biggs.

"Must be a bit rough round the edges since they evidently forgot to teach you that one should report in when coming back from a mission, hmmm." said the General.

"I, well.." began Biggs.

"If I can speak sir, that was my fault," said Wedge, "Biggs here brought back a Nubian Yacht and I wanted to be the first to check her out. With my wing of course."

"I. See. And. In your opinion Pilot Antilles, what could you crank it up too?"

"Point six eight hyper, point eight two real. Sir" said Wedge.

"Really? That fast? Maybe I should ground the two of you to see if that's true.", he regarded the pilot's horrified faces. "Oh, don't look like that. I've always wanted to rack up one of those ships since I was your age. Anyways, consider yourselves duly reprimanded, but I still need a report Pilot Darklighter. In your own time."

Biggs recounted his experiences of the last few days. The General listened and at times provided questions of his own to prompt Biggs to describe some parts clearer. He also was able to get Biggs through the more difficult parts, the massacre in the square and the actual assassination, such as it was. The General was silent for a few moments after the report before speaking.

"So, Pilot Biggs. How do you feel about that?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Sir. It was all so weird. Not like...", Biggs began.

"what you thought it''ld be like." the General finished for him. "In my experience, it never is. It also takes a special sort of cold hearted bastard to gun down a normal person you've never met. You son, I'm pleased to say are not one of them. Now if this was a normal outfit I'd recommend some medical leave and time with the base  
counselor. Unfortunately we're too short handed for the former and just don't have the latter. So. I'll be pushing you and your Wing Leader to the top of the list for combat duty. 'Getting back in the cockpit' is an outdated and discredited form of therapy, but it's all we got. Go on. Skedaddle and get your ships ready. Dismissed."

The two pilots left, once they were out of Command. Biggs paused.

"Whew, that was better than I was expected." he said.

"Wow, back in top slot." said Wedge, "You, my friend are one lucky charm. I feel things might even start turning around for us." Both  
then headed back up to Red Squdron's hanger.

* * *

Biggs and Wedge only had to wait one day before getting called up. During that time Biggs was busy making sure his fighter was battle ready, particularly the sensor suite and the cockpit seals which were very new. He also had to adjust to the fighters Astromech, R12. R12 had been in Rebel service for eighteen years and clearly thought itself the senior member of the ships crew. After all, it had frostily told Biggs in it's chirping dialect that it had brought back Red Four five times sans live pilot. It tended to call Biggs Number Six. He decided to take it up with Jess and eventually found her berating a Y-Wing pilot.

"You will put the armour back on the engine vents." Jess said waving a spanner at the tech, "Or so help me, I'll come and perform some maintenance on your thick head."

"But it goes faster without the armour." pleaded the pilot.

"It bloody well doesn't. Your fighter pulls point five eight real, with or without armour." she said.

"Does point six one without." said the pilot.

"Really, really." said Jess, the pilot retreated before the angry tech. 'Only way a Y-Wing will ever break point bloody point six is if you're fool enough to dive into a black hole. Which you are. Now. Put. The. Bloody. Armour. Back. On.", the pilot blanched and ran for it.

"Idiot." said Jess. She turned around and regarded Biggs "What do you bloody want?"

"It's about my astromech." said Biggs.

"Oh R12, Isn't he a sweetie?" said Jess, "How you too getting along then?"

"Um, he keeps interrupting me or trying to lock me out. Says he knows better." Biggs said.

"Well, he probably does. Old R12 been flying since before you were born. Listen to your mech and you might make it back alive."

"All the mechs here are a little odd, have you considered a memory wipe or..." Biggs trailed off as he noticed the abrupt silence as servos, tools and engines all stopped. Eyes and other sensory devices all turned in his direction and bodies braced as if expecting some sort of explosion. The only sounds were his heart beating and someone slowly counting up. Biggs realised it was Jess.

"Eight, nine, lets just kill him, ten." Jess paused and looked Biggs firmly in the eye "You're new, I like you and there's still six days for you to find me a pony so I'm going to give a nice piece of advice instead of taking you apart on the floor. No-one wipes these droids. I happen to think of them as real people and I'm as likely to wipe them as to hook your brain up to a power outlet. Not that that wouldn't improve you dumb flyboys. Now scram before I do kill you."

Biggs had hastily retreated deciding remonstrating with R12 a less stressful and dangerous task.

Now it was somewhat later and Biggs, Wedge and four other pilots, including the one Jess had chewed out earlier were getting briefed by Gold Leader, an older pilot with two clearly mechanical legs below the knees. He stood before a 2D display explaining the mission.

"This is the Kellas system." he said, the display showing a 6 planet system "and about Kellas II is an Imperial Fuel and Resupply Station. We knock this out and the Imps will be forced to rely on Perenor and cutting them out of the Draxin Web. Secondary targets include the Fighter Base here, and these two automated munitions plants here and here. Red Three and Four will provide cover for Golds six through nine. Questions?"

"The Drax is a bit of a backwater, sir. Why're we messing with it." said Gold Seven, a pilot named Cam.

"Well, yes. But the Empire also has a very loose hold on those worlds in the Web. We keep them out and it won't be too much of a task for the locals to join us, I can tell you, all that's keeping them in line is the occasional ISD visit. We make that hard and the Web could be ours."

"What sort of fighter opp will there be?" said Wedge.

"Assuming our intel's good and there's no cap ship with it's escort present the local base has six fighters. Now, since they're provies they won't be up to normal response standards. Hyper in at the limit, hit the targets and you might make it out without them getting air." said Gold Leader. He waited for a while, then added. "Since there's nothing else, get to your ships and May the Force be with You."

* * *

Gal Nord was a short, pale native of Corruscant. He had joined the Imperial Service to 'See the Galaxy' and because women liked a man in uniform. Apparently. Out here on the Rim, Gal got to see the Galaxy every single day, in profile. As for women, Gal was seriously starting to doubt their existence, chalking them up among other  
imaginings like space worms and the hab stalkers.

Gal's dreary, perpetualy boring shift keeping watch at the Fuel and Resupply Station over Kellas II was interrupted. His screen reported six hyperspace entries right on the hyper limit for the planet below. The station's sensors had a brief moment to identify the vessels as X-Wing and Y-Wing attack craft before a wave of ECM noise saturated the sensors. There was no acknowledgement from the automated challenge. Belatedly, Gal realised the station was under attack. He pressed the  
alarm button and ran for his gunnery station.

The six fighters accellerated towards the station. As they got nearer the two X-Wings wings separated to form the standard silhouette becoming increasingly familiar and dreaded across the galaxy. A moment later their shields activated further blurring the defenders ability to see them.

Gal settled into the heavy cannon's chair and quickly switched the quiescent weapon into activity. The Deneb Arms Defiance Blaster Cannon was typical of defensive guns across the empire. Amply supplied with power from it's base's reactors it could provide sustained heavy fire guaranteed to make any attacking vessel smaller than a battleship think twice about getting withing firing range. Resupply stations boasted six such weapons.

The Rebel craft advanced as if their pilots were unaware of the defensive capabilities of the station. Or were too insane or fanatical to care, Gal was unsure which. He set the cannon to burst and fired a shot guaranteed to send the tightly packed ships to oblivion.

Nothing happened, the craft continued inwards. Gal couldn't believe what had happened. The tac comp had targeted them. They had been sitting ducks. Dimly Gal could hear the other gunners cursing. He set the cannon for rapid fire and targeted any trace of the fighters he could find.

The fighters were definitely evading now, slipping through the frenzied defensive fire like elusive phantoms. Abruptly four of them swirled into formation and released two projectiles each before resuming their evasions. Gal and the other Imperials realised that the projectiles had been fired from within the defensive shield enveloping  
the station. These projectiles did not evade, at all.

Eight explosions shook the station and rapidly set of secondary detonations as capacitors blew and reactors breached. Gal ran through smoke and flames for the escape pods, trying to shut out the screams of those trapped or too wounded to move. He made it to a pod and launched before the final explosion as the fuel stores  
detonated.

As the Imperial Pilots raced for the base and their fighters the duty staff could only watch in frustration as the Rebels wrecked havoc on Kellas' orbital structures. As the devastation became total one left, deciding the wilds outside to be preferable to the tender mercies of any Imperial follow-up investigation. When the craft turned and began a dive into the atmosphere to attack the base the others left and fled as well.

Now the ships swept across the surface of Kellas II. The Squadron Base's sole remaining occupant was a slow maintenance droid doggedly trying to close the hanger doors. It saw the ships approach in an eerie silence and watched energy bolts rain down on the undefended base and still waiting fighters. By the time the ships were ascending and the noise of their passage finally arrived it was a smoking wreck.

* * *

Biggs, Wedge and the other pilots were in high spirits as they jumped back to Yavin. That soon damped down after they had landed.

"What's with all the long faces?" asked Wedge as he saw the dour looks on the techs' faces.

"It's terrible, terrible." said Jenkins who was helping R12 out of his slot. Beside him another astromech gave out an electronic sigh. "You gotta see for yourself." he added pointing towards the ready room.

As they approached Biggs and Wedge could see most of the squadron clustered around the holo. They were listening to the voice coming from it.

"...channels and frequencies. Two standard hours ago this vessel jumped into the Alderaan system," the holo showed a large grey sphere, small annotations indicated it's dimensions and also highlighted a large indentation deforming the otherwise perfect sphere. "It identified itself as the Death Star under command of Grand Moff Tarkin. This 'Death Star' then approached Alderaan and charged it's main weapon. Ignoring any entreaties from Alderaan it then fired," here the speaker paused "destroying the planet in a single shot." The holo showed the spheroid's indentation charge with power and then fire on the planet, which exploded. "The Empire has just, without provocation or reason destroyed a planet of twelve billion beings with a ten thousand year history in less time than it takes me to say it. This monstrous act of barbarity must not go unrecorded or unremarked. Please, if you receive this message record and distribute it so all can know of the Empire's infamy. I am currently under pursuit by Imperial interceptor craft. I don't know how long I'll survive. Message repeats on all channels and frequencies..." the message from some unknown spacer repeated, again showing the Empire's latest weapon and it's unprovoked destruction of a major world.

Biggs realised he was sitting down. Wedge was looking ill.

"What do we do now?" said Anderson, another tech.

"Yeah, the Imps can just destroy a planet in retaliation anytime we do something. I can't live with that sort of blood on my hands." said Mitch, a Y-Wing pilot.

'We can't fight such a thing. How do you fight it?" said Porkins, who flew an X-Wing.

"We're doomed." said Colins an ex-INCOM employee.

"We were doomed anyway." said Biggs, "We cant fight the Star Destroyers, does it matter if we can't fight this 'Death Star' also?", he pushed away the gloom encroaching on him and continued, "And who says we can't fight it? Sure it's big but we don't need to destroy it to take it out, all we need to do is wreck the over-sized tribeam of theirs. The emitters must be exposed for it to fire. We get some fighters in and break just one and it's not destroying planets for a long time."

"Also," added Jess, "that thing uses a hellava lot of juice to fire that gun. Where they getting that from Collins?" she said.

Collins rubbed his chin, "Well, you've really got only one choice at that scale. Hypermatter. Even so you could fill that thing with the biggest Hyperballs built and it still wouldn't be enough."

"What if they made one big one? Hey L5, how big would that be?" said Porkins talking to his astromech. The small droid beeped a bit then shrilled an answer.

"60 K?" asked Collins "But anything over 2 K is in danger of pre-ignition. A 60 K hyperball would be only one tiny step from becoming it's own stellar mass."

"One tiny proton torpedo step?" said Wedge.

'A proton would be overkill..." Colins paused as the squadron uttered a favourite mantra.

'There is no overkill, there is only open fire, and I need to reload.' they said in unison

"But you would need to knock on the hyperball itself. Even Imperial engineers are not so shortsighted as to leave something like that unarmored."

"But you can't armour the emergency vent." said Biggs.

Collins looked doubtful, "No-one would build one so big as to accommodate a missile."

"Betcha a weeks pay the Imps don't. One big one is all their style." said Porkins.

"Alright, but we need a closer look at that Death Star." said Wedge. "How good's that holo, R4 can you enhance it so we get a closer look..."

The squadron was still clustered about the holo hours later. There was one main difference. Instead of being filled with dread and despair they had a purpose and a mission. Destroy the Death Star!

* * *

The next day saw Biggs and the rest of the squadron still deep in planning mode when warning alarms announcing a ship landing sounded. Since quite a lot of Command Staff were in the hanger the squadron watched with idle curiosity. The ship was a battered light freighter but Biggs eye picked out weapon blisters, powerful shield emitters and a heavily modified engine. Biggs was then more surprised by one of the passengers.

"Luke" Biggs called out as he saw his friend, who turned and rushed to greet him.

"Biggs" said Luke, "You made it."

"Seems like I did, see you decided to join after all." said Biggs.

Luke looked angry for a moment, then just sad "Well, I didn't really have much of a choice."

Biggs regarded his old friend. There was something different about him, he wasn't so innocent anymore. The weapons he carried on his belt also indicated much had changed for the young farmer. Biggs shrugged his worries away.

"Hey, you gotta join the Squadron." said Biggs he then led Luke back to the Squadron.

"Mack, I mean Sir. This is my friend, Luke Skywalker from Tattoine. He's the best bush pilot out there." said Biggs.

"Skywalker? You wouldn't be Anakin's kid would you?" said Mack. "I flew with him in the Clone Wars, one hell of a pilot."

Luke turned red at the mention of his famous parent, "So I'm told, uh, sir."

'Mack will do. Well, if your even half as good as your old man we need you." said Mack. He looked around and spied the techs still mulling  
over the image of the Death Star. "Jess!" he called out.

Jess looked up.

"We got any spare ships?" said Mack.

"Well, there's Red 5. Good, cept it's less one pilot and astromech." said Jess.

"Actually I've sort of got my own astromech." said Luke looking around, "But he seems busy at the moment..."

It was now several hours later. Both squadrons sat in the cramped briefing room listening to the General as he detailed the attack on the Empire's latest weapon.  
The older, more experienced pilots (ie everyone else but Luke) seemed dubious but determined to carry the attack out anyway. Only Luke seemed confident, as if impossible odds and an almost suicidal attack no longer mattered. That wasn't the only oddity though.

"Why isn't anyone evacuating?" said Biggs as Jess finished fueling his ship.

Jess paused and looked at Biggs, she grinned. "Well, the main reason is we just don't have the ships on hand to evacuate and we couldn't do it in time anyways." she said.

"But you'll all be destroyed." said Biggs, "That Death Star doesn't do things by halves. Should some of you be trying to escape at least."

"Whoa flyboy, negative attitude. Don't you get it." Jess. "We're going to win this one."

Biggs looked confused. "We have 30 snub fighters against a 100 mile diameter battlestation carrying Force knows how many ships. This is a mad, last gesture, not homeopathic warfare."

"But were going to win." said Jess. "I just feel it. Can't you?"

Biggs had to admit things did feel different, more optimistic somehow. "Okay, okay. It does feel better. How about we talk about it when I get back." Biggs said as he climbed into the cockpit.

"I'll make sure to say I told you so." said Jess. She then cleared Biggs ship and it began to taxi after the other craft in preparation for the attack.

* * *

The Battle of Yavin. Republic historians mark it as such a significant event that they reset their calender's to count from it. Not only did it mark the turning of the tide in the Galactic Civil War and demonstrate that the Empire could be beaten it was the first sign of the Jedi making their presence felt after a twenty year silence. It isone of the most studied battles in all history.

Biggs remembers it differently. He remembers the looming dread as Red and Gold squadron approached the battle-station and how it just kept growing larger until it was everywhere. He remembers the all-body tingle as their tiny ships passed in under the station's main shields. He remembers ECM so thick his instruments sparkled with static.

He remembers Black Squadron and Darth Vader. Those who have only looked at the specs of a TIE fighter have no appreciation of how dangerous they are in the hands of a trained expert. Vader's pilots made regular experts look like rookies. He also remembers the insane daring, spirit and coordination of Red and Gold squadrons too. Both squadrons achieved the impossible, driving off the imperials and giving pilots time to make the trench run.

Biggs remembers that Wedge was right at the briefing. The shot was impossible. Biggs remembers the failure of Gold Squadron and then Red Leader. He remembers seeing the death of the Rebel Alliance as Vader's fighter shredded Red Leader's. He remembers Luke Skywalker. He remembers the snotty small kid who always tagged along behind everyone else taking command, he remembers how his ideas seem so obvious in hindsight. He still has nightmares about making the trench run.

One of the last things Biggs remembers is R12 partially unsealing the cockpit as he and Wedge tried to shield Luke's ship with theirs. There was simply no time for fancy maneuvers, flips or anything other than throwing every countermeasure out the back and praying the deflectors held long enough. He remembers the warning beep as an imperial fighter got a lock on his ship and the trill from R12 that translated loosely as "Kiss your ass goodbye meatbag!" and then the droid activating the  
ejection system.

Things were rather confused then, he spun wildly away from the battle-station, he saw his ship explode and he thinks he saw an old battered freighter. About then there was a really big explosion.

The next thing Biggs remembers was a tapping sound. He awoke in a bacta tank. A large hand written sign was plastered against the outside of the tank. It read

'Told you so!'


	4. Chapter 4

After Biggs was decanted and resting in the medbay of a ship he was soon visited by Jarsea. She sat down by his bed and smiled. "Biggs, you're almost okay now, but there's something you should..." she started but was interrupted by two Imperial Officers. Biggs jumped and tried to leave the bed.

"Nurse, please restrain the patient." said the senior officer as the more burly Imperial began to wrestle with Biggs. He quickly overpowered Biggs and began to strap him into the bed. Biggs meanwhile kept up a running string of insults, bravado and interesting ways the Imperials would die once he was free. He subsided after a hypospray was applied. The last thing he thought he heard was "We really need new uniforms."

When Biggs awoke only the senior officer was present. He was still wearing an imperial uniform but with tan patches on the arms. He was looking at Biggs over a pad.

"Welcome back Pilot. You're very lucky to be alive. I'm Physician Commander Griffen of the now Alliance vessel Gallant. You ejected from your T-65 while under fire, directly away from the, Death Star which then exploded right after. Fortunatly you had been picked up by Pilot Antilles in his T-65 moments before. The ships deflectors absorbed the  
brunt of the explosion but the radiation almost cooked you from the inside anyway. While they popped you in the tank on landing, to call Yavin Base's medical facilities preflight would be generous. Again fortunately we showed up and your transfer to some modern facilities means you're talking to me and not your diety-of-choice." said Griffen.

"Why are you wearing that uniform?" said Biggs.

"And I'm going to recommend two stand..oh right, sorry. Alderaan and all that. No-one's had time to make new uniforms so were making do with patches. Anyways, it will be two standard days rest for you. I guess your young woman can visit." said Griffen.

"What young woman?" said Biggs.

"Maybe we should check that brain of yours again, then again it's probably chronic MPB. Male Pattern Blindness. Subject consistently unable to recognise signals of romantic interest from potential partners." said Griffen. "Maybe you should be paying more attention. The Rebellion won't last forever, one way or the other." A buzzer sounded. "That's probably, oh yes, it is." said Griffen, looking at his pad. I'll just go and cycle her in.

A few momments later Jarsea had arrived "Good to see you're back among the living" she said.

"I feel better for it too." he said, "Jarsea, what's going on. What am I, are we doing aboard an Imperial Cruiser? And why is the physician wearing an odd patch?"

"Alderaan happened. Some cocky flyboys attacked the Empire's latest superweapon with a handful of fighters and won." said Jarsea.

"So?" said Biggs.

Jarsea pulled a pillow out from under his head and hit him with it.

"So?" she said, "Is that all you've got?"

"Okay, I'm a little behind on current events." Biggs said, "Could you bring me up to speed."

"So. Alderaan was the defacto capital of about two hundred worlds in it's bit of the galaxy. A lot of those worlds are now in open revolt. And it's spreading beyond the so-called Principality of Alderaan. The destruction of Alderaan showed the entire galaxy that the Empire is like a lunatic in a crowd with a blaster. You don't obey a loony, you  
try to bring him down." Jarsea said.

"And this loony just lost his blaster." said Biggs.

"That's right, hmm maybe you have been paying attention. You and the other pilots showed everyone that it is possible to stand up to the Empire and win. So now people just arn't as afraid anymore."

"That's wonderful news Jarsea." said Biggs, "But it still doesn't explain what we're doing on an Imperial cruiser."

"Alliance Cruiser now." Jarsea said. "Lot of people didn't like what the Empire has finally shown itself to be. Lot of those folks wear uniforms. So the Rebel Alliance has just grown in size several times over in the last few days. And then there was what will probably be called the Second Battle of Yavin."

Jarsea filled him in on what happened after the destruction of the Death Star. Most of the local Imperial commanders had been visiting the Empires latest toy and so had perished as well. Vader, likewise was also out of the picture. In the resulting chaos and scramble to capture the Rebels a fleet had been cobbled together of local elements most of which came from the Principality of Alderaan. The majority of those crewing the ships had their families billeted on the now doomed world. Those who didn't knew those who did. Alderaan was also a popular destination for leave and holidays. Of the three Stardestroyers sent, the Anihilator declared for the Alliance along with most of the smaller ships and promptly attacked those still loyal. The Magnificent started drifting after the command bridge exploded and presumably infighting raged throughout the entire ship, it exploded from reactor failure and hour later. Only the Bellicose remained loyal. The two behemoths then proceeded to batter each other  
into lifeless, airless hulks while most of the lighter ships joined in the evacuation.

"That. Was. Really. Freaky." said Jarsea. "I mean most of the Rebels knew one day the Imps would show up in force but I bet they never thought they'ld be helping them to move. And that's why most rebels are wearing Imperial for the moment. Uniforms can come later once everyone's got their bearings."

"Wow. Um, Jarsea, did you really wait for me to wake up?" said Biggs.

"Oh we all did at first. Jess taped something to your tank and Wedge and Luke have been up here as well. But Wedge and Luke are off at Calliope with the people from Incom getting new fighters and Jess is sorting out our TIEs and I, I'm not really needed just at the moment. Empire's done a bang up propaganda job all of it's own. And all I really need is a holodeck and that works outside the medbay just as well as inside my cabin."Jarsea said.

"Thanks for that," said Biggs.

At that moment Griffen came back "Sorry young lady. Convalescence works fastest when the patient's alone and asleep." he said.

"Oh, okay." Jarsea said. "Um, get well quick Biggs, you can't spend the rest of the Rebellion in bed y'know." she then got up and left muttering something under her breath. Biggs got back to the the dull job of recovering.

Five standard days later Biggs was recovered helping the Gallant's techs repaint the two squadrons of TIEs to Rebel colours. The dull, repetitive nature of the work helped overwrite any pangs of survivor guilt he may of had. He was back to resisting the Empire even if at the moment it involved wielding a brush.

"What are you doing Pilot?" said someone behind him. Biggs turned and only half-started at the black uniform. Unlike most of the new rebels this one wasn't wearing a tan patch, Biggs guessed he was a pilot. They were quite touchy about their uniforms he'd heard.

"Just lending a helping hand so next time I see you I don't blast you by accident." said Biggs.

"Hah, I'ld like to see you try. And this, this is techs work." said the pilot, who then turned and walked off.

"Well, thanks for being so friendly." said Biggs as the pilot left.

"Don't worry about them. Imperial Starfighter Corp are the elite of the elite, you're supposed to be gracious that they even speak to you." said a tech applying a stencil to the TIE's cockpit roof.

Biggs immediately thought of Jess. "Um maybe we should warn them that that might not go down well in some cases." he said.

"Nah, I see it as a valuable learning experience all round." said the tech. The two got back to their painting.

Two more days saw the Galant's TIE complement decked out in the Red and Whites of the Rebellion. Biggs and the techs were admiring the work when the docking alarms sounded and everyone prepared to receive incoming craft. Moments later three X-Wings landed. Two were battered and used while the third had a a fresh look about it. It also had no pilot. The cockpit lids of the first two popped and Luke and Wedge began to climb out.

"Biggs" said Wedge "Got a new fighter for you, courtesy of the boys at Incom."

"It's good to see you too." said Biggs.

"Yeah, just try to keep it in one piece for longer." said Wedge.

"Hey, Luke, welcome back. Uhh Luke..." said Biggs but his friend had a distant expression as he looked at the Rebel TIEs.

"What, oh sorry Biggs. They just look, wierd." said Luke.

Biggs paused to survey the TIEs. Luke was right, they did look, odd. He brushed the thought aside.

"So what's happening."

"Well we got INCOM squared away in Calliope making new ships. We should get the rest of the squadron in a tenday they say." said Wedge.

"But they made this one in a hurry because we figured you'd be wanting one."

"Thanks" said Biggs.

They were then interupted by the ships sound system. "Commander Skywalker, Red Squadron to Command."

"Never a dull moment." said Luke "C'mon guys, lets go." The three pilots headed to Command.

Rebel Command turned out to be a large stateroom near the bridge. Inside the prevalence of tan uniforms made Biggs relax, Inside Luke gave a concise report on the state of their INCOM allies and their material and logistic needs to keep a supply of ships for the rebellion.

"But the main problem is pilots. We can build new ships, no problem but pilots are a little harder to come by." Luke said in conclusion.

"Well" said General Dodonna. "It would seem recruitment and training will be the order of the day once we secure Kobir."

"How about we cross train the TIE pilots." said Luke.

"But that leaves us with the same problem. Too many ships and not enough pilots for them." said the General.

Luke took on a sort of a faraway look for a while. "No General" he said at last, "With respect sir, I think we should use as little Imperial hardware as little as possible."

"Those are good ships son, and good pilots trained to use them. I know we try to belittle them in the propaganda but fact is they are very good. We need them." said the General.

"I disagree sir. There's something basically wrong with Imperial equipment sir. It has, evil in it's very design." said Luke.

"Evil, you say?" said the General "It isn't like a coat of paint or some fuel additive, evil's about intent son. But things are things. And truth is we need those ships right now when we get to Kobir and probably for a good while afterwards." Luke started to speak but the General held up his hand and continued. "Now I know you think you're  
right but it's simply not feasible right now. Would it make you feel better if I made it a clear and direct order?"

Luke nodded, "Yes. Sir"

"Good, then it's all settled after we secure Kobir, Red squadron is ordered to form a training cadre with the purpose of finding, recruiting and up skilling new pilots for the X-Wing squadrons currently under construction. Pilots Biggs and Wedge are to render Commander Skywalker all assistance and we'll see about getting you boys some kind of tender for your ships. I'll see if I can make it an older model."

"Yes Sir" said Luke.

"Alright dismissed." the General then flicked a switch, "I'm guessing this is one of them Jedi things of yours. I'm also guessing that you're right, somehow. But son, it's been twenty years. We need to take things a little slowly at the moment. I'm trying to help."

Luke said nothing as he left. Biggs and Wedge followed him.

"Well that was really mystic and weird." said Wedge as they made their way back to the hanger bay. "And Luke, give us a heads up before you go toe to toe with the fogies. Gave me the willies."

Luke walked on in silence. As they neared the hanger bay Biggs decided to speak.

"Is it true? There's some kind of evil on Imperial equipment?" he said. He looked from the X-Wings to the TIEs. Both were deadly pieces of military hardware. The X-Wing was a marvel of miniaturisation crammed into it's frame while the TIE eschewed many components like a hyperdrive, ECM suite, missiles or heavy shielding to achieve it's unmatched manouverability. It was compact, deadly, but evil? Biggs had to admit they looked sinister but that wasn't the same thing. Was it?

"You don't believe me do you?" said Luke. "Niether of you do."

"Oh we believe you." said Wedge, "But we just don't see it." Wedge tried squinting, "Or is it a noise, like a harmonic or..."

"You're not taking this seriously." said Luke, who then stormed off.

There was a painful silence as Biggs and Wedge watched him leave.

"Well, that could of been handled better." said Biggs after a while.

"Yeah. All this mystic is starting to weird me out." said Wedge.

"I thought you believed in that stuff." said Biggs.

"Well, yeah, sorta. It helps explain some of the weird stuff. But Luke's kinda right there in your face. He's a nice guy 'cept for the mystic." said Wedge. "He zones out  
all the time, like he's listening to voices only he can hear and then he comes out with the mystic."

"That's going to take getting used to. Oh well, if Luke's in one of his funks there's no talking to him for now. Let's get a drink." said Biggs.

"Now you're talking." said Wedge.

The two pilots left for the officers mess.

The Galant's officers mess were a set of lavishly appointed suites typical of a heavy cruiser. In the bar some music was softly playing and people in black uniforms mingled with those in tan. The two pilots found an unoccupied table and ordered two Idirn Pale Ales from the droid waiter.

"What do you know about the Jedi?" said Biggs.

"I know the official story." said Wedge, "That they were this semi-secret society that the Republic used to keep everyone in line until Palpatine exposed them and had them disbanded."

"And you believe that?" said Biggs.

"Nah, load of serpent spit. Hey, this is about Luke, right." said Wedge.

"Yeah, He needs to know we're taking him seriously. Which means knowing about what's going on." said Biggs.

"Well, what do you know about them?" said Wedge.

"Not a lot. They used those laser swords, everyone older than us remembers them as heroes in the last war and that they were celibate monks." said Biggs.

"Celibate? As in no sex? How does that explain Luke then?" said Wedge.

"Could be a clone. Hey, there's an idea to get new pilots? Let's hop off to Jelena or Nubelinglung and get us all cloned off a few times."

"Takes too long, we need pilots like yesterday. Anyways Luke's not a clone, least not a regular model. We tested ourselves when we were kids." said Biggs.

"Like five tendays ago?" said Wedge.

"Ha, ha. Don't remind me, No, I was twelve standard, Luke's one less. No markers on either off our genes. Boy did we get a hiding that day. Luke's uncle was so angry, never seen him so mad." said Biggs.

"What?" said Wedge.

"Oh nothing. Just remembering old times. Learned some new words that day." said Biggs.

"So he's natural. Say, who's his mother?" said Wedge.

"What?"

"Beer's not that strong Biggs. Think. If Luke has a daddy he also..." said Wedge.

"Alright. I follow you. Can't help you there. Tatooine's perfect place to fall off the sensors." said Biggs. He finished the beer.

"Oh well, I'll get the next round." Wedge said and turned to summon the droid for some more drinks. When he turned round Biggs was gone.

Biggs lightly knocked on the cabin door. A moment later it opened and Jess stuck her head out.

"It's three hours into off-shift and I can't see a pony in the hall and you're not Draxian. Go away." she said.

"Please Jess, I need to talk with Jarsea." Biggs said.

"Nope. No pony, no draxi no talky. Bye." said Jess and closed the door.

Biggs was about to leave when he heard what sounded like an argument inside followed by an a lot of banging and thumping. Intrigued, he waited. After a few minutes the door opened and Jess, clutching a blanket staggered out.

"Things I do for the rebellion, She's all yours hot stuff." Jess said as she wandered past Biggs.

Biggs knocked again. The door opened and Jarsea pulled him inside. The door closed behind him.

"So, Biggs. Jess said you want to, talk." Jarsea said.

"Um, yes." said Biggs, "Do you remember what Binks said." Biggs head was spinning.

"I remember him saying we shouldn't become an item. Don't worry I just want you for a test flight." said Jarsea.

"No there was something else, how, it all had, happened before."

"Yes. It's all happened before and the Galaxy burned. Poor Padme and Anakin. I don't care. Galaxy's already on fire."

"That's Jarsea, you've been a great help."

Biggs palmed the door open and ran off before Jarsea could react.

The next day Biggs discussed his findings with Wedge as they consulted a holo of the Kobir system in the Galant's ready room.

"It's not much to go on. How common a name is Padme anyways?" said Wedge.

"Dunno, but it's a start. I'm sure Luke'll be thrilled." said Biggs.

"I'll be thrilled by what?" said Luke from behind them. The two pilots tried to look nonchalant.

"Oh nothing really." said Wedge "Didn't see you there Boss."

"Yeah, just a minor thing really." said Biggs, "It's a suprise."

"Oh OK." said Luke, "How's the mission looking?"

The Rebellion plan to secure Kobir involved using the fleet's three heavy cruisers to secure the two hyperspace transit points and Kobir IV, the main settled world. The rest of the fleet would be split between holding the other three planets or assisting the cruisers. Red Squadron was to fly recon through the systems asteroid belt to locate any uncharted bases. Instead of a regular torpedo load the X-Wings would be loaded with sensor probes to be dropped off at various locations round the belt.

"Looks easy enough. Place is a backwater. Still, it would be nice to have a proton or two just in case we trip over pirates fielding a 'vette or something." said Wedge.

"We're just looking first." said Luke, "We find anything like that we all jump back to the Galant, load for krayt and go meet them together. What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Luke. Just thinking of something." said Biggs.

"Thinking are we, it's bound to be a first." said Jess walking towards the three. In her wake trailed a shiny new astromech.

"Oh, hi Jess, who's the droid." said Biggs.

"Don't you 'Hi Jess' me. Why is Jarsea crying her eyes out. What did you do?" said Jess.

"Nothing, I had an idea and just needed to check it out with her. She was a great help." said Biggs.

Jess smacked her palm into her face and turned to Luke. "Sir, permission to memory wipe this total dumbass of a pilot. With this." she said brandishing a wrench.

"Biggs, what is going on?" said Luke.

"Biggs here turns up late off shift to talk with Jarsea if you know what I mean sir." said Jess.

"OK, yes I think I do." said Luke.

"Well, you know, I know and Jasea knew what was going on. Everyone except Koros of Velda here. Seems dumbass just had a bright idea and thought then was a good time to talk about it." said Jess.

"Anyway, she's miserable and never wants to talk to you ever again which I take as being about three days. Don't do anything stupid before then. Oh and this is V9." said Jess, She then rattled off a twelve long alphnumreric that was the droids proper name. "He's your new astromech."

The droid trilled a brief greeting. Jess knelt down and faced the droid. "V9, sorry bout that, organic stuff. This is Biggs, your pilot." she said.

The droid warbled.

"No, it's not a parasite. It's just hair. Though it is still smarter than him." Jess said and stood up. "He's brand new so go easy on him."

Jess handed Biggs a data crystal. "Here's the manual. Wish I could give you one for women." Jess then left, leaving the pilots with the droid.

"Well, there's one bright spot in this mess." said Wedge.

"There is?" said Biggs.

"Yes, we're on deep space patrol for the next few days. Can't see how you'll do anything out there to make things worse." said Wedge.

* * *

Biggs chewed on a rat bar as his ship swept through his section of the Kobir asteroid field. His sensors informed him that there were rocks made of mostly ice, rocks that were various metals and rocks that were well, rocks. His X-Wing's sensors were tuned more to finding spacecraft than determining the composition and net worth of various asteroids. About 10 hours ago the ship had thought it had detected a light escort. Biggs had calmed down after noting that the 'escort' had no engine, powerplant, active weapons and appeared to be buried in a 3 km long piece of rock. He had logged the location anyways in case the rebellion wanted it mined. He had been on duty for 15 hours and wasn't due to hyper back to the Galant for another twenty. He was rather bored.

The alarm and accompanying chirps and beeps from V9 broke the spell. The ship had detected enough metal for a battleship and V9 was reporting power surges and what were probably weapons. Biggs looked at the numbers. It was quite possibly the most underpowered and undergunned battleship in the history of the galaxy or it was an ore  
processing plant sprawled over a largish rock. Given it was unlisted they were probably smugglers or other criminals. Since they were only .2 lims away Biggs decided to go say hello.

As Biggs fired up the thrusters and pointed his ship's sensors in the right direction more information became availiable. It was an ore processor and by the standards of a ship it was huge. His sensors picked up some other things. The first was a set of eight ships, none larger than a shuttle also on approach to the plant. They bore heavy power readings in both engine and weapon signatures that were obvious tell-tales of combat ships. The next was also a small fighter near the plant which was broadcasting a message.

"Before I leave for the next world I list my regrets. I regret not getting into a a drunken brawl with a gamorean, I regret never visting Kavella IX, I regret not flying through the ebony eyes, I regret not partaking of Mirian liquor, I regret...", the voice continued listing many feats each more astonishing, foolhardy or salacious than the last.

The plant was also broadcasting. "To anyone out there. Help. Please. We're under attack by pirates and our mercanaries have deserted us. Please, any ship in range, we require immediate assistance."

That was enough for Biggs, he fired all engines and the ship accelerated, rapidly closing the distance.

"This the Rebel Alliance ship Red 4 rendering assitance to um, unlisted ore facility and" Biggs paused "You cannot possibly want to do that!"

"Life is to be lived Rebel, not to be curtailed by primitive notions of prudery." replied the fighter pilot, "Despite your moral shortcomings I accept your offer of assistance."

Biggs drew level with the fighter, It was a stubby, boxy thing with long blaster cannon running the length of the crafter and poking out the front. Oddly, the fighter's areofoils stuck out perpendicular to the fuselage.

"I say we scatter them, turn and disable the shuttle and then finish them." said Biggs as he accelerated again towards the pirates.

"You may be lacking in morals but not in bravery, I shall follow your lead." said the pilot.

As Biggs approached his attention focused on the enemy fighters. Four were small crescent shaped flying wings with dual thrusters a light blaster and room for little else. The other three were large fixed crosses with many hardpoints for missiles and a heavy blaster at each end, they were powered by a single ion thruster. Fortunately they were not carrying any ordinance. Biggs figured them as assault craft. The shuttle was a heavy Corellian model, perfect for carrying in troops and leaving with loot. As his ship's wings split he set the cannon for explosive fire, put all excess power to the front shield, fired a probe at a smaller pirate and set his ECM off. At extreme range he also set the cannon to autofire.

Predictably, the pirates broke formation firing only sporadically in the face of Biggs' attack. One of the shots from the smaller pirates hit causing a brief flare as the shield dissipated the energies. Biggs eventually concentrated his fire on a larger pirate which didn't turn fast enough. He bracketed the stricken pirate with fire until two of the arms broke off and it's drive died. His ally was already chasing one of the smaller pirates.

Then he was flying past the pirates and reset the guns to normal before searching out the shuttle. As he swung his ship to strafe the larger pirate a dual turret emerged and began firing on him. Cursing, Biggs only got a few shots off before having to evade. As he raced past the shuttle it managed to score a few hits, the last penetrating the overloaded shields and punching a hole through the upper left wing. A smaller pirate exploded to port as his ally's fire found it's target.

He then put his ship into a tight loop/spin to face the shuttle on the opposite side to the turret when V9 warned him of a targeting lock. Biggs dropped a countermeasure which saturated the local area with white noise. As blaster fire exploded about him Biggs fired on the exhaust trail of the shuttle and was rewarded with a satisfactory explosion. The pirate shuttle began drifting.

Biggs then found himself victim of his own countermeasure's noise as he searched for the remaining pirates. A brief flash of blaster fire and the underside of a small pirate flashed way too close over him. He turned and fired by eye. The pirate exploded. He flew through the debris cloud electing a complaint from V9 as pieces struck and whanged of the fuselage. Meanwhile his ally rotated and the reversed direction for a head to head duel with a large pirate. Badly damaged the pirate lost nerve first and turned away allowing the ally ship to destroy it. It was too much for the remaining pirates who scattered and fled in different directions. Biggs declined to chase them since he was dangerously low on fuel. The last large bang must of ruptured the tanks which V9 confirmed.

"Hah, we now have victory. We should celebrate by drinking Ortalian wines whilst participating in the Rites of the Loutrelli." said his ally.

"We should?" said Biggs.

"Why yes." the strange being then began describing the rites. Biggs reddened.

"Shouldn't we talk to the people below first? And I also have to tell my people what happened here." said Biggs.

"Of course you must. They can help."

Biggs switched his channel off.

"Attention, asteroid base. This is Pilot Biggs of the Rebel Alliance. The pirates have been defeated. Do you require any further assistance?" said Biggs.

"Thank you Rebel ship. We should be able to take care of those scum from here. We see you've suffered considerable damage. We can offer you the safety of our hangers and atmosphere while you wait for your friends."

"Thank you, um asteroid. Uh, who are you guys. You're not Mining Guild?" said Biggs.

"Negative rebel pilot, we like to think of ourselves as intrepid entrepreneurs."

"Uh OK." said Biggs, who began hoping he hadn't just blasted a posse of Guild Enforcers or Patrol ships. "Will be landing soon."

Biggs then sent a message to the Rebel Fleet. "This is Red Four, Pilot Biggs. I've encountered an asteroid base of er, independants out here and aided in defending it from pirate attack. My ship has suffered some damage and may need assistence making it back to you. Biggs out." he said. He then waited for the reply.

"Good work Biggs, we'll have some assistance out there in a few hours. Meanwhile please liase with those 'independants', try and get us a good deal." said Rebel Command.

Biggs then manoeuvred his ship to land at the base followed by the other fighter.

Biggs made a rather impromptu landing after the landing gear refused to extend. He left the AG on and the X-Wing floating in the hanger confidant that the powerplant would run as long as he would be here. Clambering down he met the other pilot.

It was a tall, wiry, red skinned humanoid with sharp thin features. A layer of black fur covered most of it except the face.

"Hello Rebel. That was very fine fighting there. Are you as good at the loving to?" it said. "Oh I forget, you retain those bizarre twin vices of prudery and propriety. But that cannot be helped now. My name is Anher."

"I'm Biggs." said Biggs, "But I don't think I'm a prude."

"So will you have sex with me, now?" said Anher.

"No!" said Biggs.

"There you are. You are held back by prudery and propriety and so deny yourself what could make you stronger." said Anher, "Yes, as Vayan taught us, it is through our passions that we grow strong and thus grow."

"That sounds very odd" said Biggs who was then interrupted by a three people, two Rodians and an Ithorian who were walking towards them across the hanger. All three were richly dressed and were attended by small illumiator droids so that each walked in it's own personal glittering display.

"Ignore Anher and his weird philosophy. I am Krell of Krell, Gordon and Brathees Mining." said Krell indicating her other business partners. "We thank you for your timely intervention."

"Yes", said Gordon, the other Rodian. "We will assign droids to fix your craft."

"Hmm, X-Wing, very modern." mused Brathees, "Is it for sale? We could use more modern ships. The pirates in this area of space are very problematic."

"It's not mine, it belongs to the Rebel Alliance." said Biggs.

"Hmm, political." said Gordon.

"Politics is theft." said Brathees.

'You're talking about taxes." said Biggs, who recognised the quotation. "I don't think the Alliance taxes anybody. Well, not as badly as the Empire anyway."

"But they will eventually." said Krell "Your organisation's proper name is the Alliance to Restore the Republic."

"And the Republic was rotten and corrupt." said Brathees.

"Many taxes, forms and permissions everywhere, bribes and inspectors." said Gordon.

"Hey, I'm just a pilot. I don't think I'll have a big effect on policy when we make a new government. And we have to win first." said Biggs.

"What is that blob under the cabin." said Krell.

"Oh that's to show I was in the attack on the Death Star." said Biggs.

"I take everything back." said Anher, he turned to the businessmen, "I quit. I would also like to join the Rebel Alliance." he said turning again to Biggs.

"I, er, what?" said Biggs.

"Any group that attacks a battlestation with only fighters has true strength. I must learn from them." said Anher.

"You took a massive risk for your bus, group." said Krell.

"And should therefore have a large say in what comes." said Brathees.

"Otherwise, why take such risks." said Gordon.

"Very unwise." Said Brathees.

"Well, it is a military organ.."

"Oh military." said all three, "Military make worse government than anyone."

"So you think the Empire shouldn't be opposed?"

"Empire dictatorship, dictatorship easy to fool, officials fear dictators to much to be effective. We like ineffective officials, good for business." said Brathees.

"But not to worry, we will sell metals to Rebellion if we are not taxed." said Krell.

"Well I won't tell the Empire, I can tell you that." said Biggs.

"And we need new defences, will rent fighter patrols for credits or discount against metals." said Gordon.

"War is good for business." all three said. "Come Rebel, we make deal that will not disappoint you."

The three businessmen lead Biggs away to their conference chamber.

* * *

A few hours later Biggs left the conference chamber wondering if he should count his fingers. It sounded like a good deal and it was a start to getting the raw material for all the ships and weapons the Rebels needed. As he walked back across the hanger he Anher was suiting up and V9 was twittering that there was someone want ting to speak with him on the ship's com. He reached it, clambered aboard and switched it on.

"This is Biggs, reporting in." he said.

"Hello Biggs, we're just outside." came Luke's voice. "Looks like a well set up operation."

"And how come you get to play hero, all we found were rocks, rocks and more rocks." said Wedge.

"You won't be so jealous when you see my ship." said Biggs, "Oh, and by the way there's a pilot here who wants to sign up." he switched channels, "Say hello Anher."

"Hello Rebel pilots. I have heard of your strength and would add mine to yours in a quest to gain the power needed to defeat the Empire." said Anher.

"Odd way to say it, but I'll let you in." said Wedge "How about it boss."

"Um, what? Oh sure. Welcome to the Rebel Alliance." said Luke.

Biggs and Anher powered up their fighters, checked the systems, AG'd out of the hanger and fired the engines to meet with the other two X-Wings.

'Look, an old Javelin." said Wedge IDing Anher's fighter. 'I didn't know any of those still flew."

"You look a beat up there." said Luke, "Next time invite us too."

"I'll do that." said Biggs "Still beat em though."

The ships turned and accelerrated for the main body of the fleet.

* * *

Some hours later they were docking at the Galant and Biggs' ship was quickly transferred to a repair cradle. Jess was standing on the fuselage, shaking her head.

"This was brand new, brand new when you left two standard ago. What else you intent on breaking..." Jess said, trailing off as she noticed Anher. She vaulted off the X-Wing, elbowed another tech into some parts and skidded in front of him. "Hi, I'm Jess, I'm chief tech for the squadron. If you need anything, just ask. Is that a Javelin?" she said.

"OK. that's weird." said Wedge.

"Yup." said Biggs.

"She is being very friendly with him." said Luke, " I wonder what species he is."

"Who cares." said Wedge, "Let's get to the bar before Jess remembers shes got three more minutes of yelling at pilots to do today."

"OK, but lets check out medical and find out if there's anything we need to know."

The three pilots looked at one another, Commander Physician Griffen would give them a hypo before answering questions.

"I guess." said Luke. "Han would know if they were any real trouble. I think he's at the bar."

"Excellent idea." said Wedge. The pilots turned for the Galant's Officers Mess.

Han was lounging at one of the tables in the mess. He looked suprisingly normal to Biggs. He had imagined the famous pirate to be, well, taller. Of course, he could well of been a giant and he still would be dwarfed by Chewbacca. The Wookie was a seven foot plus monster whose tonal language appeared to consist of little more than growls and barks. It was easy to forget he was a intelligent being whose species had been exploring the galaxy when humans had thought rocks were state of the art.

"Hey kids, how's flying for the rebellion going?" said Han. Biggs bristled at the remark. Han was only ten standard older than he was at most.

"Who are you calling kid?" said Biggs.

"I am." said Han "You might think you're hot stuff but you're still wet behind the ears, Chewie here is in his second or third century, not sure, it's considered rude to ask a wookie personal stuff like that. To him were all kids."

Chewbacca growled and harrumphed.

"So sit down and have a drink. What can I do to help you?" said Han.

"Our newest pilot got quite a reaction out of our senior tech." said Luke. He handed Han a holo of Anher.

"He's a Draxian. Let your tech indulge her fantasy for a while." said Han. "Draxian's are famously attractive to anything female with a pulse."

"How is that possible." said Wedge.

"Don't tell me you've never had a holoset of some Twileks or Irelians." said Han. "Same with the ladies, cept for them it's Draxians and Zabraks."

Chewbacca growled again. Han grimaced.

"Really?" he said.

Chewbacca growled again.

"What did he say?" said Luke.

"You kid, are too young to know. I mean it. I don't think I'll ever be old enough." said Han. He finished his drink and ordered another. "So, what else is the Rebellion up to?" said Han.

"We need more pilots." said Luke.

"And some more Jedi." said Biggs. He looked at the human's faces. "I mean it. We shouldn't be here, Yavin Base should be an expanding cloud of debris and the Rebellion a bad memory."

"But it didn't happen like that, Luke here made the shot." said Wedge.

"That's the point. Luke made the shot. And only someone like Luke could." said Biggs.

"Anyone could of done it." said Luke.

"No they couldn't. We've run the sims and yes, you could make the shot, with time, planning and serious computer time. What can't be done is firing an unaided shot, doing point three while under fire, impossible." said Biggs.

"Unaided?" said the two other humans.

Chewbacca growled something interrogative.

"Um, yeah, I didn't mention that." said Luke , "It, it seemed the right thing to do."

"And it was, just like it was the right thing for you to take charge in that battle. Our least experienced pilot, with no prior flight time is the one who takes charge and saves the day. Doesn't that sound strange to you?" said Biggs.

"What's your point?" said Han.

"My point is that Luke is doing all these things because he's a Jedi, or a proto-Jedi or whatever you call them."

Chewbacca mrowlled.

"Really. Sounds rather silly to me." said Han.

"So if this is what can be done with one..." Biggs began.

"What could we do with a whole lot of them?" said Wedge.

Chewbacca interjected again.

"Chewie's got a point, there arn't any more Jedi. Empire killed them all." said Han.

"But new ones are always being born." said Biggs. "If we could find them, imagine what a team of Jedi could do."

"But how do we find them?" said Wedge.

Biggs looked at Luke. "Well, we've already got one who I bet can sniff them out."

* * *

The next two standard weeks was spent spreading Rebel control, influence and goodwill throughout the Draxin Web. Biggs discovered that contrary to his first sortie, recon was long periods of boredom punctuated by intense moments of tedium. Helping Luke trying to develop his strange powers or find others like him also wasn't getting anywhere. After a few disastrous attempts with blindfolds and the laser sword Wedge had suggested meditation since 'that's what monks do'. The sight of three pilots crosslegged searching for mystic powers was the topic of much amusement within the rest of the Rebellion.

Luke, Wedge and Biggs were in one of the Gallant's smaller gyms. They sat in a small triangle, each with a look of concentration although the rest of the crew had suggested another long word beginning with c. The area was bare and, apart from the deep hum of the engines, quiet.

"Well, this is going nowhere fast." said Biggs.

"You sure you're doing it right?" said Wedge.

"Think so, I can calm down, empty my mind and then..." said Biggs.

"Go on." said Wedge.

"I keep thinking about Jarsea." said Biggs, he could feel himself starting blush.

"Oh man. Some mystic warrior you're going to be! Stop thinking about the girl."

"Well, what are you two thinking about?" said Biggs. It was a the others turn to turn red.

"My sister, but that's different." said Wedge.

"I keep thinking about Leia, the Princess I mean." said Luke.

The three looked at one another.

"No mystic introspection Boss?" said Wedge. Luke shook his head but stopped.

"What if we are doing things right?" said Luke.

"What?"

"What if we are doing this correctly and the Force is showing us who we need to talk to?" said Luke.

"But we're looking for Jedi as well. I mean, we are all concentrating on that too, right?" said Biggs. The other two nodded.

"So the people we each need to talk to happen to The Princess, Jarsea and, my sister?" said Wedge "I don't believe this."

"How about we do believe it." said Luke. "The first two are easy, they're on this ship. And where is your sister Wedge?"

"Corruscant. But why would we want to go there?" said Wedge.

"I think I know." said Biggs. "The Jedi Temple. We need something like 'Using the Force for Dummies'. No offence Luke, but we're fumbling round in the dark."

"You're right. I need something just like that." said Luke.

"Are you two insane?" said Wedge, "We're going to fly to the centre of the Empire and calmly walk into what's probably the second most guarded building in the capital?"

"Yes." said Luke, "But only after we meet your sister."

"And first I speak to Jarsea and Luke talks to Leia."

* * *

After a few enquiries Biggs found out that Jarsea was at the firing range. He found her there, along with several other women blasting holo-targets down range under the guidence of Anher. The women wielded a medley of different weapons which rapidly disptched the holos that appeared at random areas in the target zone. Jarsea was armed with an Iolo Arms hand blaster which she held in a classic side-on stance and shot with fierce determination. More suprising was Jess, who had somewhere found a repeating tribarrel almost as large as she was. Woman, powerpack and blaster floated about each other in a deadly pattern as Jess laid down withering fire over the entire target area.

"Remember ladies, there can be no peace, there is only passion." intoned Anher, "Let your passions, your desires connect you and the target.", he paused as another torrent of blaster fire scythed away the targets. "Your passions used correctly will make you strong and victory goes to the strongest."

"And when we are victorious we shall be free." replied the women.

The holos stopped. The lights brightened. A strange sense of savage fury Biggs thought he could feel passed. Biggs blinked. He was in one of the Galant's practice ranges with their new ally and several young women. Nothing strange.

"OK" said Anher "That's enough for today. We shall meet again at 1800 tomorrow."

The group dispersed leaving in ones and twos until only Jarsea and Jess were left. Jarsea stood defiantly, silently challenging Biggs to make another dumb mistake while Jess struggled to load her arsenal on a floater.

"There's no hurry Jess." said Jarsea.

"Damn straight, I'm not hurrying. You two need a bloody minder.' said Jess, she finished stowing the power-pack and then sat on top of it. "That would be me."

Biggs and Jarsea stared at each other. Like two duelists, waiting for the other to give themselves away with the first move. Wait, that wasn't right. This wasn't a battle, Jarsea was his friend, he hoped.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"What sort of ex..." Jarsea said.

"I'm sorry Jarsea. I was only thinking of myself and how clever I was." Biggs said, "I should of paid attention to you and what you wanted."

Jess fished a device out of a pocket and walked over to Biggs and ran it over him. She then got back on the pallet and looked at it "Nope, it's still dumbass from wherever" she said to no-one in particular.

"I know I embarrassed you and hurt you. I was an idiot and I ask that you forgive me." said Biggs.

Jarsea looked at Biggs for what seemed to Biggs a very long time. After an eternity of having his soul under a lens.

"Jess" she said.

"I know, I'm leaving." said Jess as she towed the float pallet out of the room.

Jarsea walked towards Biggs.

"Apology accepted." she said.

* * *

Some time later Biggs and Jarsea were in the mess.

"So what was so important all those weeks ago?" Jarsea said.

"Well, Wedge and I were talking about Luke's parents. Guys an orphan see. Grew up with his aunt and uncle." said Biggs

"Yes, go on."

"Well, we all know who his dad was now. Anakin Skywalker, one of the last great Jedi. And then I remembered that someone mentioned him.

That was Boss Binks."

"I remember, Anakin and Padme should of picked other people." said Jarsea.

"Yeah, I got all excited just finding out the name. Sorry." said Biggs

"How common a name is Padme anyway."

"Oh it's the 2nd most popular girls name on Naboo. They're all named after Queen Amidala the Great." said Jarsea.

"Oh, I was kinda hoping it was a bit rarer." said Biggs.

"And she was the greatest queen in recent history. She was in charge just before the Sep War. And then she was a Galactic Senator during the war. She died at the dawn of the Empire. Many say that the Republic died with..." Jarsea stopped.

"You okay?" said Biggs.

"It wasn't a common name before then. Odds on she was Luke's mother. Oh...I just remembered something else. Binks was going to say something about Anakin but then switched to Vader."

"So?"

"So? When did Luke's dad die?"

"At the end of the Sep War, says Vader killed him."

"And Vader shows up out of nowhere at the same time? Think Biggs."

"Now that's crazy. Vader was a renegade Jedi and almost all the Jedi died then. He could of been anybody."

"Better keep it in mind."

"Nah. I can't picture it. Everyone who remembers Anakin talks like he was the greatest Jedi ever. No way he would become the Emperor's henchman." said Biggs.

'It's like he just caught a case of evil madness' , 'You can't catch insanity.'

Biggs recalled the phrases. They seemed much more likely now.

"OK, it is possible. But I need real proof before I tell Luke the person he hates the most is his dad. Because that would destroy him." Biggs said.

Jarsea nodded. "I understand."

Biggs "But we can definitly tell him the good news."

Biggs and Jarsea found Luke being grilled by Princess Leia in one of the Galant's conference rooms.

"Luke, I'm your friend and all, and I know this Jedi stuff is important to you. But you can't just pull me out of a meeting with Command, say it's important and then not know what it is you have to say." said Leia

"Leia. It is important. I need to talk with you at this very moment." said Luke

"Well, what about?" said Leia

Luke looked wretched "I. Don't. Know." he struggled out

Leia looked fit to burst. Biggs had heard of the Alderaanian's temper and tried to spread her ire a little.

"Luke, Jarsea and I have found out who your mother is." he said

"Yes, you won't believe it but, her name was Padme. Your mom was Amidala the Great." said Jarsea.

Both Luke and Leia sat down.

"I, I believe you." said Luke. He concentrated. "Yes, it's true. I can feel it."

"My mother's name was Padme. My birth mother, I mean." said Leia quietly.

"What?" said the other three.

"I'm adopted. I've known that since I was little. All I've had was a name and that m'mother always got upset and m'father got angry when I asked about her." Leia said.

"You're my sister?" said Luke. "You are. You're my sister." he turned to Biggs and Jarsea. "How did you find this out?"

Biggs and Jarsea looked at one another. Biggs reddened.

"It's a long story." said Jarsea, "And a rather boring one. This is amazing. Wait, does this mean Leia's a Jedi too?"

"A Jedi? I can't be a Jedi, I don't have time to be a Jedi." said Leia. "I've got enough to do as it is."

"The Rebel Alliance has plenty of strategists, commanders and we've no shortage of leaders, We only have one Jedi." said Biggs

"But I have no idea of how to be one." said Leia

"I don't really know either but that's okay, we have a plan." said Luke.

Getting Luke's pirate friend to help prved tricky. Han Solo was in the Galant's main hanger tinkering on his ship.

"This is your plan?" said Han. "Just wander into Corruscant, nip into the old Jedi temple and steal off with some primers?"

Luke nodded.

"It's balsy. The Empire's bound to have that place locked down pretty tight."

"But how well do you guard a place that all the occupants have been dead for twenty years?" said Biggs.

"And we need to talk with Wedge's sister." said Luke.

"And who is she to the larger galaxy?" said Han

"Lead versi soprano of the Imperial District Opera Company." said Wedge.

"Rosalyn la Rouge? The Red Diva of Corruscant?" said Biggs. Everyone looked at him.

"Didn't have you pegged as an opera fan." said Han

"Well, I don't know art but I know what I like." said Biggs

"Is that the girl in your holo with the swimsuit made of emeralds?" said Luke, "Oh. Wow."

"Hey, that's my sister you're talking about." said Wedge

"Sorry Wedge. Still, wow." said Luke.

"I know this is going to sound like a silly question, but why?" said Han

"We've no idea, but from what's just happened we know it's important." said Luke. He explained too Han about recent events.

"Your meditations lead you to an Alderaanian Princess and the Red Diva. Sure you guys are meditating?" said Han

"Han" said Luke

"OK, OK. I believe you. Be glad to help. But I want to see you convince Rebel Command that you need Rosalyn's autograph."

General Dodonna looked at the three pilots and rubbed his beard. "You sure of this?" he said. Luke nodded. "Well, normally there would be two answers to such a request. 'No' and 'Hell, no'. However, I believe this can be squeezed into a broad interpretation of your current orders regarding recruitment. Captain Solo." Han looked about briefly until he relised it was him the General was referring to. "I believe these young rogues are in need of your dervices and transport. We can offer some modest reimbursment for your.."

Han held up a hand "No reimbursment will be needed.'" he said to the shocked stares of everyone in earshot. "I'll get them in and out of Corruscant, just fine."

"Are you thinking of joining the Rebellion." said Luke.

"Yeah." said Han, who was staring at a lithe figure on the other side of the command centre. "I'm thinking about all sorts of things kid."

Two standard days later Han, after a loud argument with Chewbacca pronounced his ship ready for travel. It had a new name and registry, the 'Lost and Found' out of Nibria and enough fuel to make transit to the Galactic Core.

Biggs was dressed in his Merchants Guild uniform, which with the jacket off made him look like a well-off traveller, Luke had his old clothes on looking all the part of some hick from the outworlds. The problem was Wedge.

"You look like an off-duty Rebel. That may get us noticed in Corruscant." said Biggs

"He'll be fine. Lot of provincial militias out there wear tan." said Han, "Failing that it's cheap military surplus. Just got to get your story right."

"Hey dumbass wait." Jess called out from across the hanger. They waited as the tech ran towards them. She handed a pad to Biggs.

"What's this." Biggs said.

"Shopping list." said Jess "Just a few things the Rebelion needs."

Wedge looked over at the list. "'Signed autograph of Win Greski?', 'Specs for Siener's new target aquisition system'" he paused "Palpatines left nut?"

"You can't deny that wouldn't be useful for the rebellion to have, with or without the rest of the Emperor." said Jess. "And Dumbass has really come through everytime he goes out so why not set the bar high?"

Biggs laughed "I'll do what I can."

"Good, I still want the donkey, mind." said Jess. "And did you say goodbye?"

"Yes, I did." said Biggs

" It's a miricle, they can be taught!" said Jess "Other thing, Luke. Your droid. Listen to him, he knows his way round the Imperial District."

Luke looked down at R2. The droid warbled. "He does?"

"Yeah, I tried to load some local maps so you won't get lost but he's already got em. Good ones too, if a bit out of date. Where did you get him from? He's geared to the max." said Jess

Luke looked a bit worried "Fell out of the sky?" he venturered.

Jess just gave him a look. "Whatever. Just listen to your droid if you ever get lost." she said. "Now get out of here before I fine you for loitering."

Biggs, Wedge, Luke and R2 followed Han up the boarding ramp which closed after them. After a brief moment the ships AG activated with a whine and a roar and drifted towards the hanger entrance. Once outside and clear of the Galant it's main drive flared and it rapidly vanished from view.


	5. Chapter 5

It was brighter than any day he had known. Biggs stared through the canopy of the Millennium Falcon's cockpit. In every direction he could see there was a point of light. Those that were not actual stars were the drive flares of ships, beacons, industrial plants, space stations, hyperspace transits, radiators, mirrors and shields. Everywhere there was a point of light. Even so the planet Corruscant shone like it was competing with it's own sun and easily stood out. It's massive shields glowed and crackled with massive storms where they overlapped, Piercing that were the massive radiator beams while millions of ships rose or fell on their only plumes of light.

"It's beautiful." said Biggs, "I mean, um, amazing."

"It's quite the sight, isn't it." said Han. "This is it, the bright centre of the galaxy."

Chewbacca rumbled a reply.

"I know, I know. It's not your cup of tea. But a lot of folks like it." said Han.

The Falcon, nee Lost and Found deftly manoeuvred down through layers of orbiting ships. Han managed the various challenges and requested a berth at a ground based port.

"Why is it so easy?" said Wedge. "I mean we could be desperate Rebels about to do anything. Well we are, right?"

"Sheer volume kids. More ships land or take off here every day than there are people on most planets. So long as we stay in our spot in our lane, no-one cares." said Han.

Landing did indeed take a while as the ship shuffled about a small area above the planet as they waited to use the orbital window assigned to them. Han and Chewie set an alarm to wake them when it was their time to make the final descent and went to get some rest. Despite advice to do the same Luke, Wedge and Biggs remained in the Falcon's cockpit entranced by the light show.

Some hours later the Falcon landed and was tucked into the side of a massive warehouse filled with small ships. To Bigg's bleary eyes the interior seemed to stretch on out forever.

"C'mon kid. Even though we're hot bunked and all they won't let us stay aboard. and yer should of got some sleep." said Han. "But don't worry I know a good place nearby."

They all left the ship and made their way to the exit.

Corruscant at 'ground' level resembled any large city with shops, plazas, houses, factories and people. Han led their small group to a hotel of the Spacers Inn chain. After being booked in the group settled down in the bar for a meal.

"So, this is Corruscant." said Biggs, "I thought there would be more, um Imperial stuff. Guards, banners, statues of the emperor and all that."

"Well, there's parts of the biggest city where the Empire isn't as welcome as you may think." said Han. "Of course they say they were not too partial to the Republic either."

"Why not crack down on them?" said Luke.

"Money, I guess. Corruscant is a giant money pit. You can get everything here. Governments need money too. So why mess it up?" said Han. You could hide the entire Rebellion down here and no one would notice. Be close to the action as well."

"That's crazy?" said Wedge.

"Is it? You guys are currently bottled up in the Draxin Web. The entire Web isn't even ten percent of the big C in terms of population and stuff. Once the Empire gets it head out of it's ass they'll just blockade you up and forget about you." said Han.

The three pilots stared at the pirate. Han sipped his drink and continued.

"This is the Empire kid, trillions upon trillions of beings all working away making a credit. How you going to fight it? Palpy and his boys are just froth at the top of a system that's been powering away since ever. What do hope to actually change?"

"That no-one ever casually blasts a planet again. Got a glib answer to that?" said Wedge.

There was a pause.

"No' said Han. "I don't."

Chewbacca harrumphed, growled and finished with what Biggs guessed was a laugh.

"Oh, not you too. Damn it, I'm going to bed." said Han. He got up and left as Chewbacca snarled something then sniggered. He then went off to get a round of drinks.

Luke, Wedge and Biggs looked at one another.

"Dammit, I'm right." said Wedge.

"Yes, you are.: said Luke sadly.

Chewbacca returned with the drinks shortly. The pilots took them.

"To Alderaan." said Wedge.

"To Alderaan," said the others.

They silently finished the drinks and retired.

* * *

Biggs woke to an alarm, rose to get up, banged his head on the roof and swore. He then remembered where he was. The Spacers Inn's rooms where small cubicles a humanoid could crawl into and lie down in but not much else. It boasted all sorts of features like a vid screen, hololink and even bathing and toilet facilities but Biggs had been to tired for the former and just not bold enough for the latter. He dressed as best he could and crawled out. Luke wore a strange expression as he emerged from his 'room'.

"You know that button that says 'Press for toilet'?" his friend said.

"Yes."

"Don't"

They left for the lobby where they found their more rested companions.

"So, where do we do today, boss." said Wedge.

"Um, perhaps we should find some stuff out." said Luke "I'll find out if there's a guided tour for the government district and how easy it is to get about there."

"Chewie and I can check out the other pilots, see what's happening." said Han.

"I'd like to know what the news about the Rebellion is like and what the Empire says it's up to." said Biggs.

"Yeah, and I'll try to call my sister, see if we can get tickets and things." said Wedge.

"Yes, that all sounds good." said Luke "Let's meet back here in six standard and decide where to go from there."

Two hours later Biggs felt like giving up. As far as he could tell the universe ended at the outskirts of Corruscant's atmosphere if the news was any indication. If you were interested in local news, gravball, null-sledding, swoop races, holo stars, beauty tips and how to snare the sentient of your dreams then the news kiosks were fonts of information and wise as any oracle. Finding out about the galaxy at large was harder. Currently he as sitting outside a small café drinking spice-beer and wondering what to do next. It would be embarrassing to report back with nothing but the specs for the new Cellabati Luxury Hoverbike, even if it was cool.

"Hold it right there, rebel scum!" came a voice from behind him, followed by some giggling.

Biggs tried to relax and pull his blaster unobtrusively.

"Insurrection against the Empire is a serious charge" the voice continued, getting nearer.

Biggs palmed the weapon and turned round coming face to face with his accuser.

It was a young Rodian, backed up by a human and a Jardusi. All three wore black synthi-leather clothing in an effort to look intimidating, they however gave the impression of being on the verge of breaking into a song and dance number. The Azula double blaster the Rodian held uncertainly looked scary enough for Biggs though.

"Biggs Darklighter?" said the Rodian.

"Never heard of him." said Biggs.

"It is him." said the human waving a pad. "I've matched him up and everything, look."

All three bounty hunters looked at the pad. Biggs chose that moment to rise and run for the corner of the café, firing off two shots as he did so. Both missed but the noise and subsequent explosions caused the bounty hunters and general populace to panic, dive for the pavement or cover, and run. A dull whanging reported beside Biggs as the café owner activated his blast screen, It was quickly followed by nearby shops as well.

Biggs peered round the corner. The Jardusi had a Nemian holdout waving around wildly and wasn't looking in his direction, the Human was crawling about and he couldn't see the Rodian.

"My pad, I've lost it." said the Human.

"Hells take your pad, where is he?" said the Jardusi.

"That was 30 creds, that pad." said the Human.

"The bounty's 1500, you can buy a new one when we nab him."

"There he is!" said the Rodian popping up from behind a hovercar. He let loose a fusillade of bolts, which while hopelessly inaccurate left Biggs cowering in the end of the short alley as the entrance was torn apart. He looked around wildly for a convenient exit. There did not seem to be one. Biggs squeezed behind a garbage bin as the onslaught went on. The bombardment increased as the other two added their fire to the torrent.

Biggs finally found something. Part of the ally floor was a hatch, welded shut. He aimed at it and fired, knocking it open revealing a short drop to, somewhere.

It was about then the rest of the blaster fire stopped. Biggs could hear arguing from outside the alley. A shape formed in the smoke.

"Hey rebel, you going to give up now?" it was the Human. Biggs could make out his form and the shape of a weapon. "I want my..."

Biggs fired. His blaster was a Blas-Tec Enforcer, a popular weapon in the Rebellion favoured for it's shock value as well as being reliably able to penetrate Stormtrooper armour. The Human's jacket was no barrier and his charred corpse fell over. Biggs was immediately struck by the smell and tried not to vomit as he leapt down the hole. He landed easily in a rapid transit tunnel that looked rarely, if ever used.

"This is Imperial Security. Please be calm while the matter is dealt with. Please comply with all officer requests. They are there for your protection." came a loud voice. It repeated itself several times.

Biggs decided not to believe them, still gagging, he chose a direction and ran.

Biggs ran, crawled through hatches into new tunnels, chose different directions and ran some more. After a while he stopped. He was lost. On the other hand, he didn't think anyone was still chasing him. His communicator was useless down here. He was also getting hungry, the pie he'd half eaten just wasn't enough for what he was going through. Still he wasn't going to find a Big Paws down here so he continued on.

If Biggs was a Corruscant native he would of noticed a pattern in the directions he took and decisions he made down in the half lit gloom. A native would also of been able to identify the various cables, tubes and sounds better and thus navigated back to somewhere more civilised. Biggs unfortunately wasn't and he also was not strong willed enough to notice that his choices were being subtly influenced. He would go down a level, again and again when any amount of common sense suggested going up would be more fruitful.

So it was hours later. Biggs was tired, bruised, hungry and standing on the shore of a vast underwater reservoir. While the water did something for his thirst it didn't solve his other problems. He sat down and tried to think what could go wrong now. A shape rose in front of him, it resolved itself as a Mon Calamari.

"My name is Leand Okt, I am of the last Jedi and we need your help." it said.

* * *

Biggs staggered backwards from the large amphibianoid. It's orange bulk, glistening skin and bulbous eyes were unpleasant to Bigg's mammalian sensibilities. To his credit Biggs recovered quickly, remembering this wasn't some nightmarish monster but a sentient being whose kind built and flew spaceships.

"You're who?" Biggs said at last.

"I am Leand Okt..." said Leand.

"No I got that, you said you're a what?" said Biggs.

"I am of the last of the Jedi. But you must meet the others. There is much to explain. Come with me." said Leand.

"OK" said Biggs getting up. "Say, is there anything to eat at your camp?"

As Leand led Biggs through yet more tunnels, hatches and access ways it explained how it came to be there.

"I remember the night as if it were yesterday. We were playing hide and seek after bedtime. It was much more fun then since you had to hide from everyone older than you as well." Leand said.

"Jedi kids played Hide and seek and stayed up after bedtime?" Biggs said.

"You don't believe me? I assure you it is all the truth." Leand said.

"Oh I believe you. It's just something you don't think of when someone says 'Jedi'. It makes you more human, I mean more Mon Cal. Like normal people."

"That night there was a tension in the air, the shadows seemed darker too. It was very easy to stay hidden. Now I know it was the Dark Side descending on the Temple but back then I all I cared about was that we were having a lot of fun hiding in the shadows." Leand said. She paused as Biggs and her negotiated a tangle of piping.

"We continued hiding when the attack came and the screaming started. There was blaster fire and we could hear people fighting with lightsabres. I remember an insane urge to run to the library. So I did. There were clone troopers and bodies everywhere. When I reached the library I ran into Ebenza and Namiv." Leand sat down.

"Namiv was already a padawan so he took charge. He directed us to gather up all the data crystals we could carry and then to flee to the lowest level and escape the was like a game. We hid and went downwards, Further than we had ever been. I thought we would make it. But the Sith Lord found us."

"Vader" said Biggs. Leand nodded.

"Namiv stood up to him. He had no weapon. He just stood there and challenged Vader. He told Vader that he had already won. Vader just laughed. It was terrible and evil and that laugh went on forever and ever. Ebenza and I ran from that terrible laughter. We ran and ran always expecting it to stop. But it never did. We never saw Namiv again. Ebenza and I eventually found a safe haven here, far away from the Temple. And we have devoted our lives to defeating Anakin Skywalker who became Darth Vader."

Biggs recoiled as if he had walked into a wall. "What? Who did you say Vader was?"

"It was Anakin Skywalker. I remember seeing him as if he was shrouded in darkness and evil. It is a sight I will always remember." Leand said.

"So it's true." Biggs said. "Please don't tell anyone else that."

"Why? Surely the truth will help bring freedom." said Leand.

"Yeah, but. Look, my best friend and one of the Rebellion's rising leaders is Luke Skywalker. He idolises the memory of his father. We just can't tell him that. And Princess, her correct name is Leia Skywalker, I guess. She was adopted by people whose planet Vader only recently destroyed. Finding that out would destroy them both, or worse." Biggs said.

"But surely the truth from those they know and trust will cause less harm than if it came from their enemies." Leand said.

"The truth?" said Biggs "The Rebellion's formal name is The Alliance to Restore the Republic. Now I know the Empire is evil and all but everything I learn about the Republic says it was no bastion of goodness either. The Republics greatest hero is the Emperor's most feared henchman. The Force has this, I don't know, a 'Dark Side' that can turn anyone into a monster. The Rebellions biggest hope and chance for victory may well follow in dear old dad's footsteps and doom us all and someone we were convinced was a villian was just an angry young man looking out for his people." Biggs sat down. "I have no idea what the truth is anymore."

"Concentrate on the moment. What needs to be done now." said Leand.

"That's your solution? Just focus on the now?" said Biggs.

"Yes.." said Leand.

"But I'm not important, I'm just one man. What difference can I make." Biggs said.

"That's the dark side. Listen to me Biggs. Every person is important. What should you be doing now?"

"I should take you to my friends and we should get back to the Rebellion." said Biggs.

"Then that is what we shall do." said Leand. The alien stood up.

"Come, our house is not far."

Biggs followed Leand in silence. His head spinning. Was it really that simple? Could you just cut to the heart of the matter by doing what seemed right then and now? He rather doubted it. The Galaxy was a complicated place. It had causes and effects going back centuries if not thousands of years. How could he hope to change anything, for better or for worse?

As for Leand's revelation. The idea that Anakin Skywalker, one of the great last Jedi, 'The Hero With No Fear' could fall and become Darth Vader. It had shaken him. He had no idea what it would do to Luke. He just couldn't tell him. Not now.

* * *

Leand led Biggs to an abandoned warehouse given over to storing huge droids of unknown function. In between the wheels and treads were buildings constructed from the droids themselves. It was as if the giants were being colonised by some cybernetic fungus. A large number of beings were present. Humans and aliens looked warily at Biggs briefly and then got back to the business at hand.

"Who are all these people?" said Biggs as they made their way into the complex.

"They are people." said Leand. She stopped and spoke with an elderly Kresh in the alien's piping language. At the end she took out a small recorder and spoke into it quietly.

"And that?" asked Biggs.

"Mephiphi has lost his pet Greple. We shall find it for him." said Leand.

"OK." said Biggs and they continued on. They hadn't made five steps when Leand bent down to regard two young children squabbling over a toy. She paused and then spoke quietly to both before gently handing the toy to one of them. She also paused to calm a young Rodian Male, intervened in a what appeared a typical marital dispute, found the Greple and returned the pet back to the Kresh. She then resumed back towards her destination helping out two other minor problems along the way.

"Is this going to take much longer?" said Biggs.

"No." said Leand who then stopped to sing with a Kanten to it's garden. The Jedi and Kanten's two part harmony lifted Biggs spirits a little. Others joined in and Biggs felt himself tapping his foot to the tune. A perfect moment. When the song ended Biggs felt lighter and better than he had for a long time.

"Wow" was about all he could say.

"Do you now understand?" asked Leand.

"Not at all." Biggs said.

"Everything is a part of the Force and the Force is stronger when there is harmony. Also small things become larger and may grow beyond your ability to control." Leand said.

"Even a lost pet?" said Biggs. It sounded silly.

"Even that, Mephiphi will grow more distressed the longer it is gone. Eventually he will snap and speak harshly to someone trying to help him. That being will not help him in the future further distress. They will also react in kind to another stranger and so on. Disharmony can be thought of as a disease, it spreads and grows. It is best to treat it right at the start." said Leand.

Biggs didn't really believe this. Nothing was that simple. It must of shown on his face because Leand continued.

"Harmony is similar. Mephiphi is now content. He is less likely to spread disharmony and may even pass on some help to others. This too can spread. And I have found a Jedi can enhance that." she said.

"Now that just is..." Biggs trailed off. Did it sound silly? His friend Luke could cause small objects to float about like they were in an AG field. He had heard Luke's tale of his escape from Tattooine, how old Kenobi had fooled the local guards and clouded their minds. "No, scratch that. It's just something I dont understand."

"Would you prefer facts?" said Leand. Biggs nodded and she continued. "It is a fact that the warrens here are the safest you find anywhere. You wont get mugged, accosted or beaten up. The vendors and merchants are honest, The local gangs now serve almost as a police force. While small it is expanding"

"Why hasn't the Empire intervened?" asked Biggs.

"Intervened in what? An absence of crime and disorder? The only people breaking the law here are Ebenza and myself being Jedi." said Leand. She stopped again, entered a small shop from which an argument was in progress. It quickly subsided and she soon returned. They continued walking.

"You haven't asked me yet which hand has the tila nut." Leand said.

"The what?"

"The tila nut. Which hand is holding it?"

"I don't know anything about any damn nut." Biggs said, then paused. "Oh."

"Just so. And now we are here." said Leand, gesturing at a repurposed power cell housing.

Inside was an alien with ten spiky legs, on top of which was balanced a mass of tentacles. One cluster boasted eyes while others had orifices of some sort. Still more twined together to act as grasping limbs. It was bright orange and with red highlights and wore a loose fitting skirt which served as a harness for various tools. The being gave the impression of an ambulatory bar stool. With eyes and mouths.

"Hello, welcome to our home, my name is Ebenza." the being said. It's multiple mouths made it sound like a small chorus of flutes.

"Biggs" said Biggs, he wondered if he should shake it's hand? Tentacle? What if he grasped something sensitive?

"Are you the one?" Ebenza asked.

"Um no." said Biggs, it was probably a safe bet.

"But you must know them. Are they close by? Can we start now? The cubes say so." said Ebenza.

Biggs looked confused. "Who or what are you talking about. Do you mean Luke? What cubes?" he said.

"Ebenza has a talent for studying the data crystals and holo-cubes we took from the Library long ago." said Leand. "In particular he has pieced together the fragments of an ancient prophecy about bringing balance to the Force."

Sensing a captive audience Ebenza launched into what was an vast, rambling exposition of various prophecies and explanations and interpretations. All of it went completely over his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know any of this stuff. Maybe Luke would understand better." said Biggs after several minutes of what appeared to be esoteric babble.

"Who is this Luke?" said Ebenza. Leand began to explain but at the mention of 'Skywalker' Ebenza went off again, his many mouths all speaking different sentences resulting in an incoherent melody. Leand and Biggs waited until the effusive being subsided somewhat.

"Well, we must go and meet Skywalker. At once." said Ebenza. It began moving about placing objects into a small satchel.

"Yes, we shall. But Biggs here is tired. We will wait till tomorrow." said Leand.

"Tomorrow?" said Ebenza.

"Yes, we have waited almost twenty years for this day. We can wait one sleep cycle more." said Leand.

Ebenza said nothing and continued packing and then shuffled back and forth.

"Do not mind Ebenza, it is just excited." Leand said.

Leand then organised a place for Biggs to sleep. He briefly wondered what sort of alien the misshapen mattress was contoured to fit but then fell asleep.

* * *

Biggs woke later to the smell of cooked food A bowl of noodles was being held just under his nose and an eyestalk hovered nearby peering at him.

"Finally. You are awake. Eat. Then we go." said Ebenza.

Biggs looked round the rest of the unit. There was a small cooker with a pot on top simmering away. Leand sat not far away, eyes closed. Ebenza stood above him, Handling tentacles and eyestalk lowered to his level.

"Do you sleep." said Biggs blearily.

"Oh yes, but not now. Now is the time to leave. We must leave now." said Ebenza.

"Okay, Okay, I'm getting up." said Biggs as he tried to massage some life into his limbs. He tried the bowl, the meal was suprisingly tasty. He quickly finished it much to the relief of Ebenza. A short wash later and Biggs was ready to go.

"What species is Ebenza?" Biggs asked Leand as they walked through the small community. Progress was as slow out as it had been in but Biggs didn't seem to mind as much.

"It is an Arelin, a rather long lived species. Even at thirty five standard or so Ebenza is very much a young child. Mature Arelin are much more sedate." said Leand before pausing to help a local.

"Oh" said Biggs.

Eventually they left the small community behind and were walking through almost forgotten corridors, boulevards and tunnels. Progress was however far easier as Leand and Ebenza seemed to know the way and the strange alien was carrying several luminators which were shone in every direction. After two hours Leand stopped and hit a piece of wall, indistinguishable from it's surroundings as far as Biggs could tell. A panel lit up and a few minutes later doors opened revealing an elevator. They boarded and quickly ascended to the surface. From there it was a simple matter of a hoverbus and a few credits to get back to the Spacers Inn which Biggs had left the last day.

Biggs found his friends waiting in the bar. Chewbacca spotted him first and howled, got up and embraced Biggs in a smothering hug. The others looked up from whatever they were discussing. Eventually he was released and tried to get his breath back.

"Biggs, you're safe." said Luke.

"Yeah, we were getting worried you were lost or something." said Wedge.

"And who are you're friends." said Han.

Biggs started to make introductions when Han interrupted.

"Well, I think now's a good time to take our passengers to the ship so they can get to Mallory. After all they're paying and all." Han said Han and Chewbacca began ushering everyone towards the exit. A short taxi ride later and they were entering the spaceport and then boarding the Falcon. After they were seated in the ship's small stateroom awaiting departure Han let someone else get a word in edgewise.

"Now were all here, perhaps we can make introductions. I'm guessing the Mon Cal and Arelin are not just random acquaintances." said Han.

Biggs resumed his introductions finishing with "I just sort of stumbled across them, blind luck really."

"Ben said there was no such thing as luck. I think I now understand what he meant." said Luke.

"Who is Ben?" said Leand

"Oh Ben Kenobi. I thought he was just a strange hermit. But turns out he was a jedi who set himself the task of watching over me." said Luke.

"Master Kenobi is your mentor?" said Leand. Biggs was not a good judge of the alien's expressions but he was sure he had learned the Mon Cal one for utterly gobsmacked.

"Yes. Well he was. He died buying time for us all to escape. Killed by Vader. Another reason to kill him." said Luke.

"Don't worry kid, Chewie and I have got your back on this one. We'll get him." said Han.

"Me too boss." said Wedge.

"Don't be so quick for revenge. That leads to the Dark Side." said Ebenza.

"It does?" said Luke.

"Yes, it is a powerful driver of the dark side. As a Sith Vader will also feed on that, increasing his power. Be careful of confronting Sith over matters of revenge. Not only do you increase your enemy's abilities and powers but you also risk coming under it's sway and becoming the very thing you sought to defeat." said Ebenza.

"That makes no sense. People get revenge on each other all the time and they don't turn into monsters." said Han.

"It is different if you are strong in the Force. The Dark Side can easily take hold of a powerful sensitive if they are not careful. And even with those who feel the force only weakly, a 'normal', the act of revenge does not leave them unchanged. They often find it is easier to resort to violence in the future. Even if Kenobi was your mentor these past fifteen years you should not give in to thoughts of revenge." said Leand.

"Fifteen years? I knew Ben was a Jedi for a few days." said Luke

"Truly? You have not been trained since you were very young?" said Leand. Luke shook his head. "This is very strange, very strange indeed."

"So." said Biggs, "What did you guys find out." said Biggs.

"Well we went and met my sister." said Wedge

"And he was lying you know, she is something else." said Han. Wedge glared at him. "What?"

"And anyways all she gave us this old rock. Said a fan had given it to her and she felt she had to give it to me." said Wedge. He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a largish crystal. It was cuboid in shape and dark green in colour. Through it's translucent surface Biggs imagined he could see patterns and shapes moving. The thing seemed alive.

"A Holocron." said Leand. At the blank looks she continued. "It's an advanced learning device imbued with the essence of a Jedi to guide you. I've only seen images of the ones the temple had and I've never seen one so old."

"How do you make it work." said Luke.

"Normally you let the Force flow through you and the device. May I?" said Leand indicating the device. Wedge nodded and handed it over to her. Leand closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. Nothing happened. "Well, I am not as strong in the Force as some. It is likely I would not of been accepted by the Jedi of this device's age." said Leand.

No one else could activate the device either.

"Maybe it's broken." said Wedge.

"Some ancient Jedi devices required other conditions." said Ebenza. "A musical note, being immersed in water, a word or phrase spoken, anything."

"Well, I guess you kids will just have to start trying things." said Han. He looked at a flashing light. "Excuse me, that's probably port control. Time to go."

Soon after the Falcon left the port, Corruscant's atmosphere and it's gravity well. The small freighter made it's way to transit and disappeared into hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 6

Eight X-Wings coasted in the Kellas system. Five of the ships looked brand new, even down to the paint indicating allegiance to the Rebel Alliance. Each of the other three fighters were had a number of obvious repairs and scars to them. Each of those fighters had one other distinctive mark. under the cockpit was a black silhouette of the Death Star. It marked the pilots as the three bravest, skilled, crazy and wanted pilots in the galaxy.

"Okay team, our goal is to destroy or cripple the Warratah and the 1230th's is to stop us. Let's see if we can draw them off first and then see to the Warratah." said Commander Luke Skywalker, pilot of the lead craft..

"Gotcha Boss." said Wedge, pilot of the most worn fighter.

The third pilot said nothing. He was half worried that his commander's bold plan would end in a failed exercise, egg on their faces and derision from the ex-Imperial fighter pilots. On the other hand Luke had a talent for seizing the initiative and making the unlikely work.

"You there Biggs? Any thoughts." said Luke.

"Yeah, great plan. Target Stern's wing, that'll piss him off." said Biggs.

"Yes, good idea Biggs." said Luke. He then checked through the rest of the squadron for ready status. Moments later eight sets of thrusters flared. Wings opening the squadron raced to 'attack' the Warratah and her escort of 'Imperial' TIE fighters.

Thirty minutes later both squadrons docked with the Alliance Strike Cruiser Gallant, the X-Wings leading the TIEs according to victory honours. As the ships landed in the hanger they were swarmed by droids and techs.

"Yes! Now that's what I call flying." said Wedge.

The rest of the pilots got out of their ships. The 'Rebels' were more exuberant than the 'Imperials'. Both squadrons began swapping tales and settling bets made prior to the exercise.

"Okay, boys, girls and Anher, lets debrief at the bar." said Wedge. He and most of the pilots began to leave.

"Commanders Skywalker and Stern, Pilot Biggs report to Rebel Command. Repeat. Commanders Skywalker and Stern, Pilot Biggs report to Rebel Command." came the announcement.

Luke and one of the black suited TIE pilots turned to go. The TIE officer gave him an assessing look.

"Why does the General want to speak to you?" said Stern

"Don't know. Sir." Biggs said. Biggs suspected everyone was a little intimidated by Luke and he just just easier to lean on.

Command appeared bursting at the seams. It was packed with beings and droids, all shouting, squawking, trilling or beeping. Centre stage was the holomap of the galaxy. Now the map was splashed over with pink and red systems. Biggs imagined he could see several systems flickering and changing colour. The conflict had gone from a barely recognised insurrection to a galaxy wide civil war. Millions died every minute to overthrow or preserve the Galactic Empire.

Biggs and the two commanders threaded their way through the room to General Dodonna's room. They entered and saluted.

"At ease Commander's, Pilot. Interesting little exercise you just completed." said Dodonna. He activated a small holo which then displayed the mock battle. It showed the eight X-Wings entering realspace from a microjump, 'killing' one fighter in a high speed pass and then turning to fight the now pursuing TIEs. What followed was an almost one sided battle as the TIE's were picked off in a series of insane maneuvers from the X-Wing pilots. Stern, the TIe squadron commander winced at each 'kill'. The General then replayed several highlights of the battle.

"What would you call that?" as the holo showed two fighters looping and spinning about one another. They lost the chasing TIE and then turned and killed it.

"Laguna battle helix." said Biggs. Stern nodded.

"I know what it is. Can an X-Wing perform such a manoeuvre?" said Dodonna.

"Not unless you want an impromptu conversion to a Z-95." said Biggs "Sir."

"What I thought." said Dodonna. He switched to another part showing a fighter turn on it's axis and fire on it's pursuer. "Rather good for a green pilot wouldn't you say."

"Pilot Xchill is a Gorzon. Their spacial awareness is extraordinary." said Luke.

"And lastly we have this." the holo showed Biggs own fighter performing two kills. "Two off axis shots, no time for lock, two kills. Care to explain Pilot Biggs?" said Dodonna.

"Sir, I was lucky?" said Biggs.

"Do you truly believe that?" said Dodonna.

Biggs shifted and eyed the officers. "No Sir."

"And in you opinion, your own words please. What the hells is going on?" said Dodonna.

"It's the Force sir. Wedge mentioned something when I first got here. If you've got a Jedi in charge you can attempt and pull off the impossible." Biggs said.

"I see. Any other speculations, pilot. Please. While I'm working out how to explain magical powers to the rest of Command and how it can affect our overall strategy."

Biggs shook his head. Actually, he had several, the results of talking with the new Jedi, a perusal of Galactic history and his own experiences. But they were insane. "No. Sir." Biggs shook his head.

"Really, you're not holding out on me? Sure? Very well pilot, thank you for your input. Dismissed." said Dodonna.

Biggs saluted and left. He quickly left the command centre and headed for the bar. He was wondering if he should of told the General but it was a silly idea.

Abruptly he found himself flying and landing on the floor. Looking up he saw Gram, Stern's wingman. He must of tripped him.

"Should look where you're walking Red." said Gram.

Biggs made to get up but Gram's foot pushed him back down.

"Very clumsy Red." Gram then pulled him up and pushed him into a wall. "You made us look like fools out there. You told your Commander to gun for me on the first pass. So now, I'm going to gun for you. Got that?"

Biggs lashed out with his foot and connected. Gram let go of him briefly and then crashed into him. Both men went down in a brawling heap. Gram was heavier and stronger than Biggs. He soon had the upper hand. Biggs took a few blows and then Gram was standing up.

"Just remember Red. I'm gunning for you." Gram said and left.

Biggs wobbled into the Bar towards the rest of his squadron. Sitting down Wedge poured him a drink.

"Hey buddy, you're supposed to look like that going out, not coming in." said Wedge.

"Yeah, what happened? Don't tell me Dodonna's broken out the electrowhip." said Jess.

"It's nothing, I just. Fell over." said Biggs.

"Like Hell." said Wedge.

"I told you. It's nothing." said Biggs.

"No, I believe it that dumbass just 'fell over'." said Jess. She flicked out her comm and hit a button. "Hi roomie, Biggs has had a bit of an accident. Needs your help to get to the infirmary. He's in the bar."

"That is underhanded, sneaky and nasty. I like it." said Anher.

"I don't understand." said Xchill. It was a Gorzon, a tough squat lump of reddish silicon. Gorzons inhabited asteroid belts, had as many limbs as needed and learned to fly the same way other species learned to walk. The subtleties of behaviour amongst carbon based oxygen breathers was often beyond it. Anher tried to explain, without much success.

While Biggs waited he regarded the other pilots. Norm Garl was a human trader who had lost his ship to creditors, Neren was a veteran of the Sep War and was enjoying a quiet retirement in the Web before the Rebellion turned up. LX924 or 'Lex' was an independent droid. It's tall, spindly form concealed a variety of odd tools and interfaces.

All had joined up and had shown an aptitude for piloting. While they were certainly skilled Biggs wondered if they possessed that other elusive, intangiable quality, luck. He was also worried that he was considered an 'old hand' in the squadron.

"So what's wrong with...Oh Biggs" said Jarsea as she turned up.

Biggs leaned into Jarsea as they staggered towards the infirmary. There was a sharp trill of a blaster arming as their holsters banged together. Both righted themselves, drew and checked their weapons. Biggs winced as he did so. Jarsea switched her blaster off.

"You, you are a menace. I should talk to Leia. Have command order you confined to quarters, my quarters, when off duty." Jarsea said. She shifted her holster to the other side. "Come to think of it, I could probably order it myself." she said as she resumed supporting Biggs.

"You could?" Biggs said.

"Oh yes. Get you labelled as valuable propaganda material. Get you dressed up, teach you a few speeches and you'll be far more valuable than as a mere pilot." Jarsea said.

"But I like being a pilot." said Biggs.

"I know. I won't tell anyone until they think of it. I owe you." said Jarsea.

"You do?" said Biggs.

"Yes. Before you appeared my biggest concerns were where to go for my holidays and whether Derec was worth breaking up with Andrew. I was a tour guide! A damned tour guide! What was I going to do when the Empire cracked the whip? Say 'thank you' nicely and ask if they would like a souvenir? They had us so scared, believing that we couldn't do anything. So why not play and screw and pretend that it isn't real? I was a slave in my own mind. But now? I can stand up to the Empire. It doesn't even matter if they kill us in the end. I'll die free." Jarsea said.

"I know. But I think we can win." said Biggs.

"You really believe that? You do. You actually do." Jarsea said. She then began half dragging Biggs back the other way.

"Ow, that hurts." said Biggs

"Oh come on. Some stimheal and bacta wraps and you'll be fine." Jarsea said.

A few minutes later Biggs was bandaged and being given a jab of stimheal in Jarsea's quarters.

"Ow" he said.

"Sush, now..."

Whatever Jarsea was about to say was interrupted by Jess bursting in.

"Jess!"

"Sorry roomie, there's important stuff going on, you can help dumbass recuperate later. There's a war on you know. Oh Biggs, we want you on deck like 10 minutes ago. Well, kiss him better and get your asses moving!"

Jarsea somewhat awkwardly kissed Biggs and then grabbed her pad and left the room. Biggs felt himself blushing.

"C'mon dumbass. We're needed on deck." said Jess.

They both then ran for the flight deck. Biggs reached the squadron ready room while everyone was watching an Imperial holo broadcast.

"...ships of the Empire. These vessels will combine in a special squadron." the holo said. It showed several Stardestroyers from various angles flying in close formations.

"The purpose of this squadron will be the elimination of the traitors and terrorists currently lurking in the Draxin Web. They will be hunted down, wherever they may try to flee, Death Squadron will find them and destroy them." the holo shifted to show the ships gathering about a command ship before jumping to hyperspace.

"With the return of Lord Vader success is guaranteed." the holo then showed Darth Vader. The villain's voice then filled the room from the holo, Biggs imagined he felt the room get colder.

"Join me in crushing these insects. Enlist in the Imperial forces now."

The holo switched off.

"Well, I'm sure none of us are interested in signing up." said Luke. There was some laughter from the rest of the squadron. "But it looks like the Empire's finally getting it's act together and doing something."

"Hey Vader's back. We going to try to get him this time?" said Wedge.

"We're going to give it a damn good try." said Luke.

"Good idea. We shall hunt him, we shall track him, we will make the hunter the hunted." said Anher to various murmurs of agreement.

"I dunno." said Biggs. "Those new command ships are pretty big."

"The slayers of the Death Star are worried about size? Size only matters in one place." said Anher, He included several gestures so as to leave no doubt where he thought that 'place' was.

"Yeah, silly me. Imagine thinking the Force sided with the big ships." said Biggs.

"You focus too much on the material. Ships, troops, guns? These are crude tools to shape the galaxy about you. Desire. That's the key. What do you want?" said Anher.

"Get Vader." said Wedge.

"Yeah, I guess." said Luke.

"You guess?" said Anher. "The Empire burns your home and your step parents and you guess? They destroy Alderaan, your sister's home and you guess? Vader murders your father, kills your mentor in front of you, he has had a personal hand in everything that has happened to you and you guess?" The Draxian's hair was standing right out.

"Well, put that way..." said Luke.

"Any other being would be screaming for blood. Revenge sir. Take hold of it and forge it into a weapon. You have every right to wish Vader destroyed. Make it yours and tear the galaxy apart until your wish is fulfilled." said Anher. Most of the squadron cheered.

"Anher is correct. Elimination of your enemies will ensure your continued functioning." said LX924.

"Okay I'll see if we can make getting Vader a priority. Anyways were likely to be moving soon so see to your ships. They'll need to be ready." said Luke.

"Anyways, that's all we've got at the moment. This is just a heads up because things are going to get busy fast from here. Dismissed. Uh Biggs, could you wait a moment."

The rest of the squadron left. Biggs waited in his seat while his friend finished working on his pad and came over. He looked worried.

"What's up Luke?" Biggs said.

"Oh I don't know. Anher's right, I should want Vader dead with every fibre of my being. But. I don't. Does that sound strange to you?" said Luke.

Crap, thought Biggs. He knows. He knows. He just doesn't know that he knows.

"No? I think you happen to be the galaxy's nicest guy. I've known you all my life. You just don't get mad like us lesser mortals. If it makes you feel any better it's probably one of them Jedi things. Why not ask Leand and Ebenza?" said Biggs.

"You sure? Your not holding out on me?" said Luke.

All Biggs could think at that moment was that Luke's rapidly developing telepathy was a damn nuisance.

"What do I know?" Biggs gestured with his hands. "Me." he said holding his fingers together just over the desk. "The rest of the galaxy." he waved his hands expansively. "I'm often the last to know anything."

"I wouldn't say that. Everybody talks to you Biggs." said Luke.

"Not Jess. She shouts at me." Biggs said.

"You know what I mean. No one talks normally to me anymore. I'm the Skywalker, the Jedi, the hero of Yavin IV. No-one sees me." said Luke.

"I could tell them about the time when we were eight and you wanted to be a Rodian, so you dyed yourself green." said Biggs.

"That. Never. Happened." said Luke.

"Or how about your crush on Alia from school. And the day you discovered her actual boyfriend was built like a Gammorean."

"Uh yeah. Maybe not."

"Or the day we got totally wasted on spice-beer."

"Oh yes. That was fun."

"Don't worry Luke. It's probably my job to keep you humble."

"Thanks Biggs."

"No problem, Luke."

The next few days were indeed very busy as the Rebel ships departed the system so as not to be caught by the new Death Squadron of the Empire. Biggs and the rest of the X-Wing squadron were involved in several high profile 'attacks' intended to leave the impression that the local government was not cooperating with the Rebellion. It also served somewhat as training exercises to acquaint the newer pilots with use of the heavy ordinance that a X-Wing could carry.

"Okay team, that's the escort seen off. Let's destroy the facility and get to rendezvous." said Luke. He and the squadron were approaching a helium processing station orbiting Kobir's outermost gas giant. There had just been a brief, pyrotechnic display between them and the station's defenders so they had a record of resisting the Rebels before limping off. Now they ships were turning to attack the abandoned facility.

Suddenly the sensors went mad and alarms went off as a Stardestroyer appeared between the fighters and the station. Almost immediately it's light guns opened up on the squadron.

"Stardestroyer! All craft abort. Repeat abort attack." said Luke as the X-Wings scattered, radiating ECM noise.

"Where'd they come from?" said Anher.

"We knew they were due, guess they're early." said Neren.

"How about we knock a bit off?" said Wedge.

"Are you mad?" said Norm.

"Stardestroyers power their aft deflectors last after a jump. We've got a chance to knock their engines about with these protons we're carrying. How about it boss." said Wedge.

"Yes, let's do it. Wedge, Biggs, cover everyone as they make their passes. Everyone, make a disorganised scramble for the rear and fire protons on the main engines when clear." said Luke.

The X-Wings continued to pitch and evade but with an emphasis on any manoeuvre that pushed them towards the rear of the massive vessel. It all seemed a bit obvious to Biggs and he hoped that it really wasn't or that the Imperial's wouldn't notice in time. It was about this time that the ready TIE squadron launched and curved about their parent ship and Biggs stopped worrying about the larger picture. He set his cannon to burst fire and laid down a barrage of fire to cover his squadron. He noticed an explosion as Luke destroyed an enemy fighter and another as Wedge followed blasting the wingman. The TIEs took a moment to reorganise to deal with what appeared to be the greater threat. It was the moment the X-Wings needed they cleared the superstructure, zipping about the command tower before firing on the engines. There was a series of explosions and the Stardestroyer's main thruster died.

"That showed 'em." said Wedge.

"OK, but now's the time to leave. All craft, emergency jump." said Luke.

The fighters all turned and vanished.

The chatter began as the fighters re-emerged into realspace. It was a long way from anywhere. Drives briefly flared so all craft where floating in the same direction at the same speed.

"Where'd that ship come from?"

"It was right on top of us."

"How did they do that?"

"Okay sound off." said Luke. The pilots all gave their call signs in sequence. By a miracle they had all escaped.

"And good thinking Wedge." said Luke.

"We were lucky. If there had been two or it's escorts were along..." said Wedge.

"Well, this time they weren't." said Luke.

"So what's the plan now?" said Norm.

"We wait. Once the Gallant misses us it'll send an escort to the hyper points with coordinates for where we hyper next." said Luke. "Get comfy it could be a while."

"Hey Wedge."

"Yes?"

"I spy with my little eye..."

About eight hours later the escort appeared and gave coordinates before jumping out again. A few minutes later the squadron was landing on the Galant.

"How in the eighth hell did that happen?" said Norm as his cockpit opened.

"Just one of them crazy things. I remember the battle of Vestia. A Lucre came out of hyperspace right on top of a Victory. It looked as if the Victory had sprouted a drive ring." said Neren.

"That's impossible."

"I didn't say they stayed that way for long. Big boom. Anyway, crazy things happen. Be thankful you're alive to complain that it shouldn't of happened." said Neren.

"Poor assessment of probability characteristic feature of humans. Further, would you like a game of cards?" said Lex.

"All I know is that I need a drink, a shower and then a nap in something larger than three's cockpit." said Wedge.

"No argument there. Luke?" said Biggs.

"You guys go ahead. I've got the AAR to fill out. Command's definitely going to want to know what we spent sixteen protons on. We can't just dig those up you know." said Luke.

"Better you than me. We'll save you a beer in case you get done quick." said Wedge.

"Yeah, thanks." said Luke.

Biggs and Wedge watched their friend and commander wander off.

"Entire bloody galaxy on his shoulders. Hope doesn't go all Vader on us." said Wedge.

"What?"

"Vader. Ex Jedi. Went bad. Was probably under stress." said Wedge. "Can we talk about this at the bar?"

Biggs relaxed and followed Wedge to the bar.

Odon was a rogue planet. Some ancient event had ripped it from it's system and it had drifted alone ever since. It was nothing more than a tiny blip on navigation charts, it's oceans were frozen, the atmosphere collapsed and the surface covered in impact craters obscuring whatever had once been there.  
Now a piece of the surface seethed with activity as Rebel engineer's worked to build a concealed starbase. Vast chambers were excavated, shielded and then filled with air liberated from the snowy atmosphere. Smaller equipment bays and living areas were also built. It was hoped the depth of the facility and the metalic layer that was all that remained of whatever civilisation had once been here would conceal the base from any imperial ship that bothered to visit.

Biggs had joined in with the effort to construct the base. Although the work was tiring and the pressure suits uncomfortable he found he enjoyed actually making something.

"Could be you missed your true calling." said Captain Loben as he inspected the corridor Biggs had just excavated that shift. "You've got a good eye for this."

Biggs wondered if there was any part of the Rebellion which wasn't short staffed. "I've always wanted to be a pilot, sir." he said.

"Where are you from? Same place as Skywalker?" said Loben. Biggs nodded. "Hmm, Tatooine. Rim world, PERN class. Definitely a place you  
come from."

"Yessir." said Biggs.

"Relax, I'm from Camroon, which is almost as marginal. But cross training is something to bear in mind. Our course is a little more heavy on practice than theory. Would you like me to send you the details?"

Biggs nodded. "Excellent. I say you won't regret it but you may well end up cursing me doing the course. Anyways it's time we got out of these suits and re-joined polite society."

Biggs returned to the cruiser, changed, tried to clean himself of the suit's smell and then set off for gymnasium three. Inside were Luke, Leia, Leand, Ebenza and Wedge sitting cross-legged and concentrating. Han was leaning on a wall, grinning at the lesson.

"Relax, empty your mind, focus on this moment, the now. Relax..."

Leand intoned, she waved at Biggs to sit down and continued. Biggs did so and tried to meditate. However Loben's offer and other things kept coming to mind. It was something of a relief when Leia revealed he wasn't the only one having problems with meditating.

"No, it's impossible. I can't do it." said Leia jolting everyone out of their concentrations. Han's smile only widened.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Meditation is not going to overthrow the Empire." Han said.

"This is only the start. Meditation is like learning to walk. With a clear mind one is able to clearly communicate their needs to the Force." said Leand.

"I can't clear my head. Any time I try, I keep seeing Alderaan destroyed before my eyes. My home, my family, my friends, all those people destroyed by that monster Tarkin. And when I don't see that I see the faces of the eighty people on the Tantive. If they were not killed by Vader and his goons they were executed soon after." said Leia. She eyed the lightsabre on Luke's belt. "When can I have one of those? I think I can see how you make one. Then I'll show the Empire what it means to anger an Alderaanian."

"That. That may not be a good idea." said Luke, Biggs noticed that his friend seemed to be listening to something only he could hear.

"Why not? Is it because I'm a women? When was Obi-Wan going to get round to training me, if at all? Where's my laser sword that he was safe-keeping till I was old enough? That's right, there isn't one."

"I don't know. Ben may well of intended to train you as well if it hadn't been, hadn't been for Vader. I'm sure he would of helped you make one." said Luke.

"You think? You're sure? I, I don't believe that. He could of come sooner, we could of done something, we..." Leia trailed off, eyes watering and sobbing, she ran from the room. Han followed outside soon after. The rest of the rooms occupants looked at one another for a while.

"Well, I can see today's a wash. Drinks?" said Wedge.

"Sure. Let's go." said Biggs. Wedge and Biggs got up and made for the door. Biggs turned at the door "You guys coming?"

"I think we better have a talk before we decide what to do next." said Luke.

"Okay." said Biggs. He and Wedge left.

Later at the bar Biggs and Wedge looked at their drinks.

"That was a disaster." said Wedge.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." said Biggs.

"Still, all that Princess has been through, can't blame her. I'ld be a total mess."

"You are a mess Wedge."

"Ha ha. Also, what are we doing at this Jedi training stuff? We don't have the power. Luke's got those Jedi you found."

"I dunno. Ebenza is pretty much a child and Leand is a little, a little unworldly. Luke could use a sound perspective. Besides, I've always looked out for him." said Biggs.

"Yeah, okay. You have to admit it is boring." said Wedge. "Hey, couldn't Jedi block blaster fire with their weapons? We could set our guns to light stun and help out with that."

"Be better than trying to clear our minds." said Biggs

"Didn't think you'd have any trouble with that." said Jess as she and Jarsea approached the table and sat down beside Biggs. "I mean, what is there to clear? Ow." said Jess, the last being as Jarsea elbowed her.

"Jedi training not going well?" Jarsea said.

Biggs filled in Jarsea concerning the latest debacle. She nodded.

"Well, that's understandable. Sounds like Leia needs counselling or a psychiatrist." Jarsea said.

"Which we don't have." said Jess. "Among other things."

Biggs sighed. The Rebellion was always short on everything and forever running out of something vital to waging a galaxy wide war.

"What are we out of now?" he said.

"Money. Lot of our money came from Alderaan. And since the First Bank of Alderaan is now part of an expanding cloud of gas the Rebellion is skint." said Jess.

"Well I'll fight, whether you pay me or not." said Wedge. Biggs nodded.

"We weren't paying you two anyway." said Jess with a smile. "Seriously, we need money for fuel, food, oxygen, parts, ammo and that's just me. Our fighters would cost less to run if we literally burned credits to make them go. Until a new source of reliable funds is found the Rebellion may soon be on hold." said Jess


	7. Chapter 7

"I feel like an idiot."

"This is ridiculous."

"Biggs?"

"Yes, Wedge."

"Remind me never to become an actor after we win."

Luke, Wedge and Biggs were dressed in black jumpsuits studded with receivers. They were standing in one of the Gallant's gyms. The gym was covered in green felt and the three pilots were surrounded by cameras, recorders and motion sensors. They were being run through a series of exercises and poses by Jarsea.

"Okay, take these." Jarsea said handing the pilots a small bean bag. "Now, try crushing it in your hand. Good. Now throw it in the air."

Jarsea took them through the remainder of the exercise. At the end Biggs was unsure as to kiss her, strangle her or collapse in an exhausted heap. He tried for the kiss since that seemed to involve the least effort.

"Back off, get a shower first." Jarsea said, pushing him away. "That goes for all of you."

The pilots headed for the showers.

"I liked it better when we could shoot people." said Wedge.

It had been a month since the Rebellion had ceased all 'non-essential' operations. There was still a galaxy wide insurrection. However, with no one actively coordinating it the various movements, rebellions, causes and governments could only focus on their local interests. Cooperation, cross training and sharing of information were just as vital as the Rebel fighters being available to help where needed. The good news was that the Empire was spread thin. Split over a million different ways. With force allocations owing more to power politics than any strategy. Along with the continued 'failure' of Death Squadron being unable to bring the Rebel Leaders to heel it was becoming clear that the Empire was not all powerful.

"It's a pity we don't have Dooku around." said Biggs. Showered, clean and back in uniform Biggs put down the pad on engineering and rubbed his eyes.

"Wasn't he a bad guy? You know, leader of the Separatists." said Wedge.

"My sense of good and bad isn't what it was. You have to admit, Dooku knew how to get things going. Banking Guild, Trade Federation, Techno Union. Idealists and money. They never suffered for lack of funds."

"He was big on the whole cult of personality thing. After he got killed his entire movement collapsed. They went from raiding Corruscant and kidnapping Palpatine to nothing in a few days." said Wedge.

"Wonder how many of those worlds are in revolt now?" said Biggs.

"Let's go find out." said Wedge.

Three standard days later they had nothing. Biggs and Wedge had started enthusiastically enough but the enormity of the task was not something they had anticipated. The Confederacy of Independent Systems had encompassed almost a third of the Republic at nearly 300,000 systems. Finding a world that wasn't already in revolt, not too oppressed that a revolt stood no chance and would be able to meaningfully contribute to the Rebellion afterwards was proving difficult.

"My head hurts." said Biggs.

"Yeah, hey Biggs, are the letters moving?"

"No."

"Okay, it's just me then. Some words are trying to eat others. At least I hope it's eating." said Wedge. He rubbed his eyes. "Maybe we should give up."

"We can't give up. What if the next world you look at is the right one?"

"Okay, one more. Lets see. Belle Terra. Polyglot, major industries..."

But it wasn't. And neither was the one after that. Or after that.

* * *

The next day Biggs was woken up by V9's excited bleeping.

"Hey slow down, what's so exciting?" he said. The droid began again but was interrupted by the ship's comm.

"Pilots Darklighter and Antilles report to ready room 4. Repeat Pilots Darklighter and Antilles report to ready room 4." the comm announced.

V9 trilled.

"Guess that answers my question." Biggs said,

A few minutes later Biggs and Wedge were feeling outnumbered. Instead of just Luke, most of High Command was present. Biggs recognised General Dodonna, Mon Mothma and Leia. The rest were a mystery. Currently the General was speaking.

"We've had several tentative offers from some of the movers and shakers of the Hutt Free Economic Zone. While they don't like us all that much  
they really dislike The Empire, If we can get them on board we could well be back in business. Pilots, your part in this is twofold. First, you are to provide a space escort to our diplomatic party. Second you will be part of that diplomatic team as well." said the General

"Excuse me general, but I don't know anything about diplomacy." said Wedge

"We're just hoping you can look good in uniform and not do anything too foolish. Just try to look heroic." said the General.

"Okay, I can probably manage that." said Wedge some laughter. "Biggs can probably do that too,"

"Uh, sure. sir, what is it the Hutts want. Speaking as someone from there I don't like the idea of dealing with them." said Biggs.

"The Hutts want legitimacy. They're willing to support us financially and logistically in return for recognition and other concessions both now and later should we win." said Mon Mothma. It sounded very good and reasonable. Something that had been worked out by people who knew these things.

"But they're crooks sir. You can't legitimise who and what they are." Biggs said.

"We are well aware of the issues pilot. The matter has been discussed and a decision reached. As heroes of Yavin, you are required to look neat, act nice so we can get back into the fight again, Am I clear Pilot Darklighter."

"Clear sir." said Biggs.

"Are you sure those two rogues can do this?" said one of the other Senior Rebels.

"Now, now. They'll be just fine." said General Dodonna. "We appreciate your concerns son and I realise it looks like we're snuggling up with some pretty nasty types. But we are at war. Sometimes you don't get to choose your partners."

"I also think they'll do fine. The Hutts put a strong emphasis on the individual. Having them there will be invaluable." said Leia.

The matter apparently settled the Rebel Leadership filed out leaving Luke to detail the more mundane aspects of the mission.

"I still don't like it." said Biggs. "Luke you know the Hutts as well as I do. Your uncle was always paying protection to Jabba and his goons. You could of said something."

"I tried Biggs. I hate the Hutts too. But they're right. The whole Rebellion is in a jam and they can help. It sucks but we're out of options."

"Still thinks it's a dumb idea. Hey, why aren't you going? You're the one who blew the Death Star to hell." said Biggs.

"Fogies think I'm too high profile a target and I would get nabbed for the bounty. It's too much of a risk. Sorry guys, but you're far more expendable." said Luke.

"You saying if we could learn some TK and other Jedi stuff we would become less expendable" said Wedge. They all laughed. Despite the meditation sessions and other informal Jedi training, neither Biggs or Wedge had shown any true ability with the Force.

"I've also got my own mission." said Luke. "Han and Chewie know of a lot of odd stuff out there. Some of it's got to be Force related. We're going to go check out some of the more likely suspects."

"How you going to sort all that out?" said Wedge "Oh, right mystic powers again."

"Exactly. Some places just seem to leap out when I look at a holomap. Hoth, Mycobara, Calliope, Anoat, Korriban. We're going to go poke around." said Luke.

"Sounds fun." said Wedge.

"It's probably nothing, but still worth checking out while we're not busy." said Luke.

"Say, who are we supposed to be protecting." said Wedge. He looked at the pad with it's TOE for the mission. "Oh, it's Princess and her mob. That's cool. I guess." Wedge began to put the pad down but then took a second look. "And a Captain Jarsea. Lucky break for you there Biggs."

* * *

The Diamond was a massive crystalline formation orbiting a brown dwarf. Despite it's name it was filled with impurities. It was a riot of reds, blues, greens and other exotic colours. Added to this were the lights and holos of the casinos, bars, hotels, and other enticements that were crammed onto the planetoid. It shone with a brilliant, glittering intensity. A host of ships attended the jewel. Freighters bringing food and other supplies, small patrol ships, liners full of  
tourists, often leaving poorer than they arrived and many personal vessels. There were also space docks and habitats since space on the Diamond was some of the more valuable in the galaxy. Biggs also noticed some of the docks were advertising the ships within for sale.

"Not a nice place to visit." Biggs said quietly.

"Didn't get that buddy, repeat." said Wedge

"I said this isn't a nice place." said Biggs.

"Oh, it looks pretty enough. I bet you could have some fun down there." said Wedge.

"Just remember who owns this place. The Hutts are vile." said Biggs.

"Yeah okay, it's owned by the slugs. Darn Biggs, Anher's right you are a prude. What Jarsea sees in you, I don't know."

"Not all Hutts are Hutts," Biggs repeated the well known phrase from Tattooine. His gaze drifted to the Brilliant class picket, Perihelion they were escorting and thought about the young woman he had met not even a standard year ago.

Jarsea had truly grown into the role of propaganda artist for the Rebellion. Her artwork appeared across the galaxy, often as rapidly painted graffiti or holos from one shot projectors. It was all about exposure and convincing people there was a fight worth fighting. Biggs wondered if his most significant contribution to the Rebellion was recruiting her.

"Attention Rebel Attack Ship. Please identify yourself." the challenge brought Biggs back to the here and now. Dutifully he registered his X-Wing and then proceeded to dock at one of the orbitals.

Minutes later Biggs was climbing out of his cockpit aided by a young man.

"Are you him? The Starkiller?" he said hopefully.

"No, I'm just one of the other guys who survived." said Biggs. He looked at the tech. "Starkiller?" he wondered if Luke had heard of this new title.

"Catchy isn't it." said the tech.

"That it is. Say, what's it like working here?" said Biggs.

"The hours are lousy, the clients are usually criminals and the pays so bad I'll never buy out my hereditary service contract." the tech said.

A hereditary service contract was a polite way of saying 'slave'. The Diamond tried it's best to maintain a respectable face to the Galaxy and this tech would risking a lot even mentioning it. Then again, who was Biggs? Just another blaster carrier for the Alliance. Who cared what he knew?

The Perihelion had now landed and the main diplomatic party was emerging. They were gaudily dressed in a fashion some 500 years out of date which recalled the most recent glory days of The Republic. They were being greeted by a mixed party of aliens, many of whom, now that Biggs knew what to look for, were also slaves.

"That your party?" said the tech.

"Yeah." said Biggs

"Word is, you Rebels are going to cut the Hutts into a share of whatever government you form."

"I'm not that thrilled about that."

"But you've got to look thrilled?"

"Yeah."

"Well, life's tough all over. Better go join em."

"Say, what's your name?"

"Wes. Wes Janson."

The Rebels with Biggs and Wedge in tow were taken by hover through glittering streets to the Helminth, one of the larger casinos on the Diamond. They were led to palatial rooms and told to 'enjoy themselves'.

Once alone the Rebels performed a quick scan for surveillance devices and removed the ones they found.

"So sirs. Dress uniforms and smiles?" said Wedge.

"Yes Wedge. Try not to drink the bar dry." said Leia. "Not you Biggs. Try and look disreputable and report in that side street on the hotel's spinward side. Don't go out the front door."

"Yes sir. Um can..."

"No. Be there in five."

"Yes sir."

Biggs left to get changed.

Five minutes later Biggs was in the alley trying to avoid the attentions of the local denizens. Leia appeared soon after dressed ina dark coloured combat suit that had seen better days.

"Good, you're here." she said. "Follow me, look mean and don't ask questions."

Biggs managed the first and third request and at least attempted the second. However the direction Leia was leading them was getting moreand more dangerous. This was definitely the side of the Hutt Free Economic Zone that did not want to be seen. Down here were dealers in almost anything, gambling pits where wagering body parts was encouraged and nothing was too vile or perverted to be on offer.

Leia eventually stopped and went inside a small pawnshop. Biggs followed. The inside was dimly lit. Inside were various strange objects and a hooded figure, the species of which Biggs could only guess at. Leia and the stranger haggled for a while before they exchanged packages. Apparently satisfied Leia left. Biggs followed. She stopped in another short alley. Biggs could see things following them in.

"Is this really a good time." said Biggs. The goons looming in the shadows looked very big and numerous.

"Yes." said Leia. She removed whatever was in the package and slipped it into a small metal cylinder. The was a click and than a flash of light. A red glow permeated the alley and there was a deep persistent hum. "It is the perfect time and place."

Holding the lightsabre as if she had been using one all her life Leia advanced on their would be assailants. There were screams, yells, a  
few blaster reports and then no sound except for the ruby weapon's  
bass hum.

Biggs was no longer scared or worried. He was terrified.

* * *

The next few days were spent in conferences with the 'leaders' of the Hutt Free Economic Zone. Four were actual Hutts while the other two were human crime lords of such status and power they were accorded the title Hutt as well. All were vile scum in Bigg's opinion. He would of preferred they sent a live proton on a timer to do the negotiating and seal the exits. He instead obeyed orders, smiled, answered questions only when asked and tried not to look too disgusted or bored.

"Ever get the feeling you're just here to make up numbers?" said Jarsea. They were relaxing in a stateroom after what seemed to Biggs to be a particularly boring session.

"All the time." said Biggs. Jarsea hit him with a pillow.

"You know what I mean. Princess is doing all the talking and it sounds like they're setting up all these deals directly between her and the Hutts. It's like we're not really here."

"They're Hutts, it's always personal with them." said Biggs.

"But she's not even talking with the rest of us. The others think it's odd too. She's changed." Jarsea regarded Biggs. His expression must of betrayed him as his mind recalled the events from several nights ago. "You know something."

"Leia, I mean the Princess, has um, built..." Biggs paused. Should he be telling anyone this?

There was a knock on the door. After a pause Leia walked in.

"Biggs, thought you'd be here. Meet me outside in ten. Bring a blaster." Leia said and then left.

Biggs got ready to leave.

"Biggs what's going on?" asked Jarsea.

Biggs shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It may be clearer afterwards." he said.

He hoped it would be at least.

Ten minutes later Biggs was again dressed down and following Leia through the seedier streets. Every now and then she would stop, as if listening to a voice only she could hear before continuing.

"Sir?" Biggs said after some time.

Leia turned around. "Call me Leia." she said.

"Can I ask, what we are doing?" Biggs said.

"We are hunting bad people Biggs. Too long they have hidden in the shadows and the dark. I will make them begin to fear the darkness." Leia said.

"Okay." said Biggs. He looked around. "We do seem to be in a target rich environment."

Leia nodded. "I knew you would see things my way. I've been watching you Biggs. I can feel your anger against these gangsters. We can use the Hutts, both for their resources and as a testing ground before we work to eliminate the greater evil."

Biggs hesitated.

"What's wrong Biggs. These are the Hutts. They're the scum of the galaxy." said Leia.

Biggs felt a sharp pain to his forehead. Leia continued.

"Yes, remember your childhood. How if you were not in a gang you were nobody. How they could get away with anything, push anyone around. How they kept everyone else's face in the sand."

Biggs remembered. He remembered the swaggering bullies you couldn't do a thing about because of the Hutts. He remembered the humiliations, the bullying, he remembered feeling helpless and angry. Angry at the way the galaxy was.

"I know it is unfair, unjust. But it can be made right. Take your anger Biggs. Use it as a weapon and we can scour the galaxy free of bullies, thugs and oppressors. They deserve it."

Biggs agreed. "They deserve it." he said.

"The galaxy will be a better place without them." Leia said

"The galaxy will be a better place without them." Biggs said.

"I will sweep them before me." Leia said.

"I will sweep them before me." Biggs said.

"None will stand against my fury." Leia said.

"None will stand against my fury." Biggs said.

"Excellent. Come. Let us hunt."

And so it went. By day Leia hammered out the treaty between the Alliance and the increasingly terrified Hutts. By night he covered Leia's back as she hunted down criminals, slicing chunks off the organisation that held most of the Rim in fear. Now it was them running scared, the tables were turned, they were cowering on the ground. They were being hunted by a foe that neither cared for or desired their pity. Biggs exulted in it all. He could taste their fear  
and he delighted in their confusion and terror.

Dell Margan cowered in the wreckage of his palace. Five minutes ago he was one of the most powerful Hutts anywhere. A lifetime of treachery and ambition had paid well and he sat at the centre of a criminal syndicate. Practically anything was his to command. Gang chieftains, pirate warlords even some Imperial Governors were his. There was talk of some new assassin prowling the streets, but when wasn't that the case? He was secure in his fortress protected better than maybe even the Emperor himself. That was five minutes ago.

Now the alarm shrilled uselessly as the best muscle credits could buy lay in pieces or body parts throughout the complex. Automated defences had been bypassed, destroyed or simply ignored. Nothing had stood before that red whirlwind of death and survived.

"What is it you want" Dell cried as the two figures advanced on him, pieces of the Destroyer droid still sparking after what seemed like an invisible hand had crushed it. "Credits, you want credits? Or women? Men? Ships? Spice?"

The attackers ignored him as they advanced. Dell went for his personal blaster. There was a flash of red and then pain. In place of his handwas a cauterised stump. He hadn't even seen the weapon.

"We want the master control codes for the slave implants. Now." said the attacker.

"Never!"

"So be it. We have your hand." Dell felt a small hand touch his head and then there was nothing but intense searing pain.

"We have your precious codes."

There was a flash of red and the pain stopped. Dell's vision swung about randomly. It eventually settled and Dell's last thought was wondering why he could see his body and where was the head. The last thing he heard was.

"And we have your retinal scan."

Leia and Biggs left the smoking ruin. There were no witnesses. Everyone was either dead or had decided it was not their problem.

"How does it feel?" said Leia.

"It feels good." said Biggs.

"This is just the beginning. Now we will bring our revenge upon the Empire."


	8. Chapter 8

The Executor is one of the largest ships built by the Empire. Almost twenty kilometers in length it simply dwarfs other vessels. It is the image of the New Order symbolising the Empire's power, strength and invincibility. A vast dagger able to be thrust through the heart of any planet that dares to resist. But it is not the entire wings of fighter craft, legions of ground troops or the immense guns more often used as planetary defence weapons that make it on of the most feared ships in the galaxy. It is it's passenger.

Darth Vader is fear incarnate. Hardened warriors have broken at the mere sight of him on the battlefield. No one remembers anyone facing him and living. He commands through fear and terror. Displease him, or even just be the bearer of bad news and he will kill you. Often this will be through the use of his Jedi powers. To be stationed on the Executor is to work in a permanent atmosphere of fear, paranoia and ass-covering. Entire teams of techs and ratings have been murdered and disappeared rather than betray a bad report that could get an officer killed. About the only things aboard the behemoth that don't live in constant fear are the mouse droids. Their simple programming doesn't include such things as emotions. Even so, the incidence of sudden stalls and other 'inexplicable' breakdowns among the tiny droids is the highest anywhere in the Empire. And there is one even Vader fears. Fears, hates and obeys. The Emperor.

They were conferring now. They could of communed using the Force, but contact over such distances was exhausting and neither would even dream of displaying such weakness to the other. And so they used communications devices like everyone else. Powerful, state of the art communicators but mundane technology nonetheless. This angers these powerful beings, it is a reminder that there are limits to their powers. A jedi would shrug and accept that some things are not the domain of the Force. But these men are not Jedi.

They are Sith. They are fueled by rage and arrogance. They are convinced they are the center of the universe. Their anger comes from learning this is not, in fact, true. They are supreme megalomaniacs. It goes without saying that they do not work well with others. As a result, Sith are quite rare. One is their natural number, two is a twisted battle for dominance, three or more is a war until only one or two remain. The Sith have dressed this up with stories and legends despite the facts staring them in the face.

Both men were in secluded conference chambers that furthered the illusion that they were the only beings in the universe. They resented and hated that the other could intrude on their domain. They loathed the fact that they must cooperate in spite of the fact that cooperation had brought them far more than they could of managed alone.

Darth Vader knelt before the image of his master. He shouldn't have to kneel to anyone, especially not this arrogant octogenarian he could crush like an insect. But Palpatine knew things, he had access to many subtleties of the Force that Vader wished to know even though such subtlety was beyond him. Palpatine was also a consummate politician. He alone was what the various factions that made up the Empire could agree on. Vader knew they would never agree on him. So he fumed inside as the tyrant lorded himself over him.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force" said the Emperor.

That was stating the obvious, The last few months had seen a change in the Rebel Alliance. The Rebels had always been brave, committed and fought with an elan that had escaped the Imperial Forces. But their strategy had been hesitant and cautious, a product of their leaders being holdovers from the Republic Senate. Vader knew that ultimately this would spell the death of the Alliance. It wasn't going to be a Death Star, but their own weakness that would lead to their downfall.

All that had changed, The Rebels on the ground and in space were as dedicated as ever but they were now being directed by an aggressive and ambitious leadership. The Rebels were more likely to take greater risks, they did not hesitate as they used to. Although it galled him to admit it, they were now a threat. It was even conceivable that they could win.

"I have felt it." said Vader.

"We have a new enemy." Said the Emperor.

Vader seethed. Was the old man ever going to get to the point?

"Leia Organa, or perhaps to be more correct, Leia Skywalker."

Vader reeled. Another child? A daughter?

"How is that possible?" he said.

Palpatine's image took on a look of utter contempt. "In the usual way." said the Emperor, the words 'you idiot' hung there unsaid.

Vader's mind spun. He recalled the times he had met the former senator and Rebel leader. Aided by the revelation he clearly recalled how muchLeia resembled, another. That drive, energy and righteous fury. It was all so obvious in hindsight. How could he of missed all those clues? It was clearly enemy action. Had it been that fool Obi-Wan? That  
meddlesome runt Yoda? No, it was obvious. Papatine had shrouded her in the dark side. It was all part of some plan to remove him! But why reveal it now? What was he up too?

The Emperor continued. "She is dangerous and could destroy us."

Such a bald faced lie. Vader tried an seldom used but effective tactic, the truth.

"If she could be turned she could become a powerful ally." Vader said.

Both men paused to pay attention to what was not being said. As always, the master strove to maintain his position and the apprentice struggled to usurp him.

"Yes." both said at once.

Vader reached out with the Force, attempting that most difficult art, prescience. He saw patterns, possibilities, likely outcomes. However, they were overshadowed by his own desires.

"I will make her join us." Vader said.

There was another pause. Like two krug circling, each waited for the other to move first. This time, it was Palpatine who lost.

"And what of the boy?" Palpatine said.

Vader thought of his son. He had only caught glimpses of him and yet he felt he knew him. Luke was a brave, impetuous warrior with a fierce loyalty to his friends and loved ones. Just like someone else Vader remembered. It was no longer time to be truthful.

"He has been poisoned by the words of Obi-Wan for too long. He will never join us. So, he shall die." Vader said.

"Excellent. The son of Skywalker will never be a Jedi."

"Yes, my master."

* * *

Maestig IVd was a small moon used by the Imperial Navy as a fuelling station. It's tiny surface was covered in factories devoted to turning otherwise boring hydrogen atoms into fuel for thrusters and power plants. Dominating these structures were the hypermatter containment buildings. Massive spheres almost a mile across they were basically stripped down hyperballs with extra shielding replacing the power generators. The moon was part of a supply network for the Calamari sector, named after the dominant spacing species to arise from that area of the galaxy. A supply network the Rebellion wanted broken.

Biggs mused on this as he exited hyperspace in his X-Wing fighter. About him other starfighters appeared. They were X-Wings and Y-Wings for the most part but there was also a squadron of the new A-Wings. The new fighters were modernized versions of a scout ship from the last days of the Republic.

The fighters spread out and accelerated towards various targets with X-Wings and A-Wings escorting the Y-Wing strike craft. Imperial fighter squadrons converged like swarms of flies while defensive stations also opened up. Very quickly a large battle was underway as the Rebels attempted to destroy the station and the Imperials strove to defend it. Ships swarmed, spun, attacked and died and the various bases screamed across the hyperwave relays for help.

And it was all a diversion. Biggs and Wedge strafed a landing pad clear of weapon emplacements and defenders and then landed. As they got out of their ships a shuttle transitted and landed quickly. Out poured a squad of Rebel engineers. Among them was a slight figure wielding what appeared to be a blazing red brand. The figure approached them.

"Good job Biggs, Wedge. Guard the engineers. Get them to the target." said Leia.

"Yes sir." said Biggs which earned him a look. "Sorry. Sure Leia, we'll keep them safe."

That earned him a smile. "Carry on then." said Leia who then ran towards the main doors. Biggs and Wedge joined the engineers and followed after.

"Why are we doing this?" said Wedge. He halfheartedly hefted his blaster. "You know as well as I do that everyone in there is dead."

"Leia might miss someone. She's a Jedi, not a goddess." said Biggs. He looked down the corridor, a squad of stormtroopers lay still smoking where they had fallen. One was stuck in a large indentation in the wall, It looked as though a giant fist had slammed it and the unfortunate soldier into it. Off in the distance a blaster fired. Wedge looked at the scene as well.

"Sure buddy, you just keep telling yourself that. It might become true." Wedge said.

The Rebels made their way though the complex. There were bodies everywhere. Biggs stepped over the headless body by an opened terminal. Tools were scattered everywhere. The corpse was clearly a technician half way through repairing the terminal when Leia had come round the corner and beheaded her. Leia had probably not even broken stride. Biggs looked back caught sight of the tech's head. Her terrified face stared at his. Was that right?

"She was an Imperial and I will destroy them all." Biggs turned round. Leia was not there. Distant screams, explosions and sporadic blaster fire indicated where she was. Did he just imagine her voice?

"Forget her. It's not important." Biggs disagreed, it was, wasn't it?

"We are at war. Sometimes people will get hurt." That seemed right. It was horrible, but that was war.

"Hey Biggs." called Wedge. "Stop mucking about. This area's clear."

Biggs snapped out of the fug. "Yeah, just bringing up the rear."

The rest of the mission went easily. Biggs and Wedge led the engineers to the control center for the hypermatter storage balls. Once there the engineers got to work bypassing safeties, shutting down containment and funneling all the hypermatter to one container. They then left hurriedly, met Leia at the ships and departed. Moments later the entire strike force activated their hyperdrives. A short while after that, the concentration of hypermatter reached critical levels. An instant later it ignited, destroying everything for almost one hundred kilometers.

Biggs and the rest of Red Squadron were celebrating at the officers bar of the Galant. Spirits were high. Their attack, coordinated with raids at the other supply stations had resulted in cutting off easy access to the Calamari sector from the main body of the Empire. It was a major strategic victory. However Biggs didn't feel in the mood for celebrating. He slumped in his chair and tried matching Wedge drink for drink. The sooner he passed out the better.

"If you need help achieving unconsciousness I can incapacitate you." said Lex.

"Sure." said Biggs.

"Irrational decisions characteristic of organics imbibing alcohol. Are you sure?"

"No he's not sure. Override Lex. Override." said Anher. Lex stiffened.

"No need to get nasty." Lex said, he moved away from Biggs.

Anher looked at Biggs. "You need anything there."

Biggs looked up "Need 'nother drink."

The alien paused "Normally I'd not withhold the desires of another but I feel I should make an exception. What is wrong. You are not yourself hich incidentally absolves me of withholding from you since currently you are not you."

Everyone at the table stopped as intoxicated minds tried to parse what had been said.

"Anher's right. What's eating you Biggs?" said Jess.

"We killed a lot of people." said Biggs. He reached across the table to a decanter. Jess promptly stopped him.

"Whoa, dumbass. This is war. We kill people all the time. What's got you all rattled."

"Leia killed someone. She didn't need to, but she did. They might of got away, found an escape pod in time. I just keep seeing her head staring at me. Leia's going bad. You can catch evil madness after all." BIggs said.

"Okay. You can have that drink now I guess." Jess poured Biggs a drink. He took it, grimaced and downed it. The rest of the squadron looked on except Wedge who had realised Biggs was now ahead of him and was busy downing his own glass.

"You know Princess is winning the war for us. Her and Luke are the best things to ever happen to the Rebellion." said Jarsea..

Biggs head spun. Why was everything so complex? They were winning. The Rebellion grew daily. While there was still a long way to go, it was clear that the Empire's days were numbered. All he had to do was forget, follow orders and be a good little blaster carrier.

And watch someone sacrifice their soul to the abyss.

"Why me?" Biggs complained.

"I know the answer to that." said Anher. "Why not you? Take responsibility. Or else some other will take it from you."

That seemed to be that. Biggs stood up unsteadily.

"Right. I'll go talk to her." he said. The room seemed to spin a bit. Lex caught him before he hit the floor.

"Negotiation success at this moment is sub-optimal. Suggest expurgation of stimulants first." Lex said.

"And a shower. Also I don't fancy your chances. Princess has major anger issues. And a laser sword." said Jess "How about we pour you into your bunk and maybe we can think up a solution after a good sleep."

"Probably a good idea." said Biggs as Lex and Anher carried him away.

Rest, breakfast, hydrat and a shower saw Biggs in a better frame of mind in the morning. He remembered most of the conversation last night. Anher was right. Why not him? He should tell Leia that he was worried about where she was headed with her Jedi skills. He quickly reached the small suite near command she used as combination office and planning room. Leia's assistant quickly buzzed him through. As Biggs entered Leia rose to meet him.

"Sorry to in..." Biggs began.

"No need to apologise Biggs. How can I help you. No wait. I have a better idea." Leia said and held up her hand. Biggs felt a jolt as he felt her reach into his mind.

"You are concerned and worried about, me? You feel I am in danger, from what? Darkness? That's so sweet. But I havn't been afraid of the dark since I was little. And I now don't need to fear anything."

"It's not that. Everyone's scared of you Leia. Scared of what you're becoming."

"What I am becoming is acquainted with are my Jedi powers. Powers that were kept from me. Denied me. You've seen what I can do. Imagine howsoon this war would of been over if I'ld only known earlier. Isn't that true Biggs?"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"Kinda? I'm one of the Jedi now Biggs. And I like what I am. You cannot even imagine how this feels."

"But you're going mad with this power just like..." Biggs stopped.

"Just like who?" Leia waited. "Like who? Tell me!" Leia stretched out her hand again. This time the pain was intense. Biggs feel to his knees in agony.

"My father? Bail? He never..." Leia trailed off. "You mean my birth father. Vader? That's insane. That can't be true. Just, not, isn't."

The connection broke and Biggs felt the pain reside. He shook his head.

"It's true." he said.

"But he. Was there. He stood by. Tarkin. The Tantive. Alderaan. He tortured. Killed. My people. He was right there." Leia collapsed in a heap on the floor. When she looked up her calm countenance was gone. Pain, anger and betrayal crossed her features.

"You take that back." Leia hissed.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"But Vader's a monster. A freak. Is that my fate? To become a monster?" Leia wailed, She crawled over to Biggs. "Take it back. It's not true. It's not fair."

"I wish could. I wish I didn't know. I wish I had all the answers. I wish I had an answer." Biggs said. He held on to Liea as she raged and sobbed. He weathered the threats, the demands, the begging to change things. He held her while she came to terms with it all. After what seemed like an eternity the shaking stopped and the sobbing subsided. A haggard, drained face looked at him.

When you stare into the abyss, what do you do when you find out it's a mirror? Biggs had no answer.

"What was your plan?" Leia said.

"What?"

"You came here. You were afraid I was going insane. That I was becoming a monster. What if I was insane already. What were you going to do?"

"I sort of had to hope you weren't too far gone. That you would listen."

"I'm not a monster."

"I believe you."

"What do I do now?"

"Talk to the other Jedi. Find out how they keep the evil madness at bay."

"Leand and Ebenza? All they do is spout a lot of mystic nonsense."

"I don't think it's nonsense. No longer. Just rather odd rules for an odd situation. I was actually thinking of Luke."

"Luke?"

"Luke's got the entire calm mystic warrior thing sorted out. I think he could help. We should find him and get him back."

"And Han."

Biggs blinked. What did that pirate have to do with all this?

"Okay, him too."

Biggs shifted to get up.

"No, don't leave. Not yet."

Biggs remained with Leia for almost the entire cycle. He eventually left when she fell asleep. Biggs organised her into the portable bed that was in the office and then left for his own quarters. He quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Biggs woke to a kiss. He opened his eyes. Jarsea was kneeling by his bunk and grinning.

"Um, good morning?" he managed. Jarsea hit him. "Ow."

"Good morning? Is that all you've got? You go visit Princess, don't come out until the day's over. When she comes out, Winter says she's smiling for the first time in months and we're all haring off through hyperspace to another bit of the galaxy alltogether. That does not rate just a 'good morning'." said Jarsea

"Um, It's good to see Leia's recovered. It was a bit of a shock." Biggs said and then cursed inwardly.

"What shock?" said Jarsea. She leaned in as if to kiss him but instead mouthed a single word. Vader. Biggs nodded. Jarsea completed the kiss."What happened?"

'You were right." said Biggs sitting up. "Leand remembers seeing Anakin Skywalker as Darth Vader. Leia read my mind and found that out. She handled it okay. I think." Jarsea gave him a look. "Well, I'm here talking to you and not in two or more pieces."

"Transit Warning. Transit in five minutes. All squadrons on alert. All crews..." the announcer blared and continued detailing orders. After it had finished it began repeating itself.

Jarsea grimaced. "Always something."

Biggs grinned back "I hope not." He then scrambled to get ready.

Biggs ran through the crowded flight deck. Droids warbled, people shouted and a variety of machines from drills to repulsors contributed to the din. Over it all he heard Wedge calling out to him.

"Hurry up buddy. Don't want to miss the fun." Wedge also gave him a wave.

Biggs climbed into his ship and quickly checked the diagnostic reports V9 was feeding into the cockpit.

"What do you mean left ventral missing?" he said looking at the splash of red on the display. Biggs leaned out of the cockpit.

"Jess!" he yelled. The tech turned her head. "The left ventral's missing."

Jess shrugged and pointed at the large thruster on the X-Wing. "It's right there dumbass."

"Oh, very funny. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I needed parts from the diagnostic module to fix fire control. It's shooting bad guys or having a clear screen. Your choice."

Biggs grimaced. He sometimes imagined their fighters were held together by bits of string.

"Well, if you say so."

"I do say so. Just try not to get that bit hit okay."

"Okay." Biggs closed the cockpit, powered up the ship and began drifting towards the entrance. Once clear he joined the squadron and performed a quick sweep with the sensors. The system was home to a red giant star that dominated the local area with it's light. It was orbited by a lone scarred planet, the only survivor of the star's transformation. The system had no common name, only an astronomical reference number.

"What a dump." said Neren.

"I agree. Why would Skywalker want to come here?" said Xchil.

"No idea." said Wedge. "But the Falcon is down on that planet and we're to render assistance. Be careful. That star's so noisy we probably won't see anything till we fly through it."

The squadron headed for the planet. Wedge was right. The star's electromagnetic interference made keeping track of the other fighters tricky. Anything could be out here thought Biggs. Still the Falcon's beacon was clear. With no atmosphere it was easy to spot once they were in visual range. It was sitting on a silver field next to a large crater. Strange lumps and protrusions rose from the surface.

"Okay Biggs, follow me down and we'll poke around. Best pop some radx first though. It's a bright day."

Biggs grunted an affirmation, popped the pills and manouvered to land besides the seemingly dilapidated freighter.

With their suits sealed up Biggs and Wedge walked over to the Falcon. The surface underfoot was soft and left footprints which slowly refilled themselves. Beneath the freighter was Luke's astromech. It trilled a greeting at them.

"Nice to see you too. Where is everyone?" said Wedge.

The droid gave a low warble and indicated what appeared to be a crack in the ground that the Falcon was parked over. It sounded worried.

"Down there?" said Biggs.

"Guess we go down then." said Wedge.

The two pilots crawled down the crack. It was coated in the same material as the ground which yeilded to pressure but seemed firm enough to climb. A few metres down it opened to a large area with a door. The door turned out to be an airlock. Cycling through led to a complex which had a distictly organic look. Biggs realised that it had once looked more normal before being partially melted. He hoped they would not be here long.

Some searching revealed Han in some sort of antechamber. They found him rising to meet them, blaster in hand as they came in but then the pirate relaxed and holstered the weapon.

"Oh, it's you two. Sorry for being jumpy but this place gives me the creeps." the pirate said.

"What is this place? What happened here?" said Biggs.

"Same thing that happens everywhere. Star got old, big and angry so everyone just left." said Han.

"How old is this place?" said Wedge.

"Almost thirty million years." came another voice from further within. It was Luke. Biggs stared. His friend looked drained, tired. As if the universe had decided to heap yet another giant burden upon him. "But that can wait. This place has been held in stasis for that long." Luke started walking then running for the exit. "But explanations can wait."

"Why, why are we running." said Biggs, following Luke through the ancient tunnels.

"The star could nova at any time." said Luke.

"Oh Hell, Chewie, fire up the engines." yelled Han over the com as everybody broke into a mad dash.

The scramble turned into a frantic climb to get out of the pit and then they all ran for their ships. As Biggs reached his fighter he activated the comm and prepped the ship for an emergancy launch.

"This is Red 4, all Rebel ships make emergancy jump. Code Sigma Delta Green five four nine six four. Repeat all ships make emergency jump." he said.

The Facon and two fighters rose from the planet's surface. After about a minute they were clearing the atmosphere when a reply came.

"Red 4. This is Gallant control. We're recovering our TIEs now. Can you confirm that Sigma Delta Green Biggs? I've got a lot of worried fogies about to ask questions." Biggs recognised the voice of Lieutenant Nolm, a Talsusi and the ship's darts champion.

"Yes Galant. Confirm Sigma Delta Green. The star's no longer stable according to Commander Skywalker."

"Oh, right. Won't ask how he knows. And, wait." Nolm paused, "We just got confirmation from Skywalker. So don't worry Biggs, we won't take the hyperdrive repair bill out of your pay."

The ships then jumped to hyperspace away from the doomed system.

An hour later Biggs was manouvering his fighter to it'scradle in the Galant's hanger. The area was a riot as the deck crews struggled to get the Galant's TIEs sorted after their emergency recovery. He winced as he noticed techs and droids trying to separate two whose wings were locked together. He got out of his ship and made his way to the briefing room. The rest of squadron was already there waiting for Luke to finish his debriefing with Command.

"Hey Biggs why'd you call for everyone to bug out in a hurry." called Wes, a new pilot who had joined when the slaves had been liberated from The Diamond. Several had stayed on and Wes was actually pilot material.

"Oh, Luke said the star was going to go boom." said Biggs. He sunk into his chair.

"That's not possible. Stars just don't go boom." said Neren. "Okay, well they do. But you can spot it coming. It's not like they go into a sulk and then decide to explode in a fit of pique."

Everyone murmered agreement. Pretty soon a card game started while they waited. Eventually Luke arrived.

"Alright, good job everybody. Everybody got out although don't expect any free drinks from Black squadron soon. We're also getting some reports from some probes we left behind. It's long overdue a nova event. We've also left a warning beacon. It's now just a regular navigational hazard." Luke said. He then continued with the rest of the briefing which was mainly concerned with repair and refit cycles and the patrol rosters. As the Briefing wound up Luke asked for Wedge and Biggs to say back.

"So what really was going on." said Wedge."That place was not normal."

"Yeah and you came out of that room like you'ld seen a ghost." said Biggs.

Luke sat down "I did. Every Jedi of their civilisation was embedded in that ruin somehow. They were holding the entire system in stasis somehow just to send a message into the future."

"What sort of message?"

"A warning. Something terrible happened in their time. Some catastrophe. I think it's what made the Goranian Cluster. Anyway, their message was that in addition to creating the cluster something came through. Some primal horror from another universe."

Biggs was about to protest but one look at his friend kept him quiet. Instead he said "Does this thing have a name?"

"They called it The Dark Side."said Luke.

* * *

Biggs just sat there. He considered several responses. 'That's impossible!' was out. Biggs had learned enough to know that where the Force was concerned all bets were off regarding how things actually worked. 'Are you sure?' was also not needed. Luke had changed. Gone was the reckless young man chaffing at being forced into a life he wasn't suited for. It was like watching him shed his skin revealing what he had been all along. He was more like a Jedi out of the old history crystals Biggs had been going through in his very rare spare time. Still, there was the cryptic warning Boss Binks had given him what seemed like an age ago. It wasn't so cryptic anymore.

"What can we do to help?" he said at last.

Luke just shrugged. "I don't know." he said. "Even if we defeat Vader it won't change anything in the long run. This dark side will just wait until it can possess another victim. Then it all starts again."

"Damn." said Wedge. "I think I need a drink. Can we discuss the rest of this in the bar." Wedge stood up, looked at his friends who were not moving and sat down again. "Or we can talk here I guess."

"So, what do we do? Somehow force a fight at Goranian and somehow shove Vader into a black hole? Would that remove this, this..." Biggs groped for a word and settled on "demon?".

"It's not that simple." said Luke.

"Why am I not surprised." said Wedge. "It never is."

"Everything I learned on that dead world suggests to me that the entrance of the Dark Side into our galaxy was the result of it being forced out from somewhere else. Repeating that doesn't solve anything. It just dumps the problem somewhere else." Luke sighed. "That entire civilisation, thousands of Jedi couldn't do anything. What am I supposed to do?"

Biggs brightened a bit. Even though he couldn't use the Force the lessons were taking hold. "We just do. You know, whatever it is we're doing."

"Yeah boss, all these mystic things just kind of sort themselves out. Does save on the thinking, that's good." said Wedge.

"You're right." said Luke. "It's just that it seems so crazy whenever you do stop to think. Anyways, anything happen while I was away?"

Biggs and Wedge looked at one another.

"Um."

"How.."

"You we're there for most of it."

"So were you."

"What happened?" said Luke.

"I think Wedge is right, Luke. You're going to need a drink for this."

A few minutes later they were seated at the bar. The rest of the squadron was present with Xchill pouring shot glasses of a blue liquid down the others throats. After each shot a small green fruit would be eaten and then Xchill woould pass to the next person. Most of them were swaying slightly and trying to sing along with Anher in what he assured them was a traditional folk song of the Draxians.

"Hey, the old guys finally made it to the table." said Neren. "Hey Wedge..."

"Forfiet!" cried the rest of the squadron.

"That is correct. One forfiet to Sister Neren. Additional, these rules are poorly constructed, inconsistant and there is no discernable strategy or end game." said Lex as Xchill moved to administer a shot to Neren.

"That's not the point Brother Lex." said Wes.

"What is the point? I do not understand." said Lex.

"To go from vertical to horizontal with style. Brother Xchill, deal me in." said Wedge sitting down. Xchill promptly pured a shot for Wedge.

Luke looked at Biggs. "I guess that leaves you to do the explaining. I'll get some beers.". Luke left for the bar and returned with two spice beers. They sat down a little apart from the others. "So, what happened?"

"Leia built a laser sword and went, um, a little crazy." said Biggs. At his friend's look he added. "She's better now. I think."

"What happened?" said Luke.

Biggs filled Luke in on the details that had occured on The Diamond and afterwards. About how Leia had worked out to get all the parts and build her lightsabre, the killing of several major Hutt figures and their minions and lastly the sudden new direction the Rebellion had taken. Luke was quiet. He had that faraway look as if listening to a voice only he could hear.

"A red lightsabre." said Luke. His voice was flat.

"Yes."

"Just like Vader's."

"Yeah. Vader. Luke, there's something else I've got to tell you. I should of told you earlier but I didn't know how. I best just do it before I chicken out again." said Biggs.

"What is it. Is it about Vader?" said Luke.

Biggs wrung his hands, looked at his beer and then at Luke. "I wish it were otherwise Luke. But Vader. Dammit . He's your father. Anakin Skywalker."

Biggs watched te colour drain from his friend's face. Luke slumped in his chair.

"No. How?" Luke said.

"We know this 'Dark Side' can possess people. The dark side took possession of your father and turned him into Vader." Biggs said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luke said.

"Well, um I didn't really believe it myself and then I was kind of worried about..."

Why didn't you tell me!" Luke cried. Luke stood up and marched out of the bar. Biggs hurried after him."Ben! Why didn't you tell me!"

Luke made his way through the Galant, screaming and arguing with an unseen adversary he refered to as 'Ben'. Biggs followed, When he reached the hanger Luke was confronting a squad of troopers. His laser sword was out and on. The sergeant gulped.

"Sorry sir. We can't let you past. I know you're upset..." the sergeant said.

"This does not concern you." said Luke.

"This doesn't concern me." the sergeant blinked. "No. Sir. I'm afraid it does. Put the weapon down sir." Several of the troopers raised their weapons. Biggs was uncomfortably aware that several were waving uncertaintly and that he was behind Luke.

Everyone remained where they were. More people poured into the hanger. Luke turned on Biggs.

"Why didn't you tell me. Ben, you said Vader murdered my father." Luke said. Biggs backed off.

"Uh Luke. It's me Biggs. I'm not this Ben."

"What do you mean, a certain point of view!" Luke advanced on Biggs.

"Luke. I'm sorry, I really am. I should of told you..."

"You lied to me! I trusted you! You wanted me to murder my father!"

"Luke you're imagining things. Please. I'm your friend. Don't do this." Biggs found his backwards progress blocked by a wall. He sidled down the side into the corner. His friend pacing after him.

"I hate you! Go away. I never want to hear your voice again."

"I'll do anything, Luke, just let me live."

Luke raised his weapon. He paused. Then there was a blue flash. Luke crumpled to the floor. The lightsabre went out.

Han stepped over to Luke. His blaster was out.

"Damn kid. I told you about this." he said.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, Pilot Darklighter. Can you explain why Commander Skywalker threatened several people with his lightsabre and is sleeping off a heavy stun?" said Physician Commander Griffen.

Biggs was in the Galant's medical bay. Several other members of command were present. Luke was still out and Han had made himself scarce in the confusion. So Biggs was the target for everyone's questions, worries and confusion. However, Griffen had made it known he didn't care who you were, in his medical bay, he was the ranking officer. He had given Biggs a light stim and then started with the questions.

"I was just getting Luke, um, Commander Skywalker up to speed on events when, um." Biggs paused. He wondered what he should tell people.

"Let me through." came a voice. It was Leia. As she made her way through the throng she caught sight of Biggs. "Biggs. Can you tell me what's going on, please?"

"I was telling Luke what had happened..." Biggs began.

"Everybody out." said Leia. She managed to get almost everybody to leave except Griffen.

"This is my medical facility, sir. I do not abandon it." said Griffen.

"This is my damn rebellion and that's my brother." said Leia.

"That may well be sir. But Commander Skywalker is undergoing Force Trauma. He requires close supervision." Leia began to speak but Griffen interrupted her. "Besides I have a good idea what caused it. I am staying."

"Force Trauma?" said Biggs and Leia at the same time.

"No doubt the Jedi had a different idea about what Commander Skywalker is undergoing. But medicine needs to describe what is happening to a patient and since historically, the Jedi did not see fit to inform us, we have our own terms. Commander Skywalker is engaging with the Force to see and interact with things not otherwise detectable. The process is always traumatic, the subject experiences considerable psychological distress and often manifests physical symptoms as well. Thus, the term, Force Trauma."

"Alright, you can stay. Now Biggs, what happened." said Leia.

"I told Luke who his father was. I really wish I hadn't. He was shouting at someone called 'Ben'. Any idea who that was?" said Biggs.

"No, wait. Luke called Kenobi 'Ben', but he's dead. Killed by..." Leia trailed off. Biggs moved to hold Leia as the memories came flooding back.

"Leia, it's okay. You are not Vader. You don't have to be like him." said Biggs.

"You don't understand. I can feel him. I can hear him. He's calling out to me. Telling me how we can work together and make the galaxy a better place. All I have to do is give in. I feel like I'm blindfolded and standing near a cliff edge. Which step takes me over the edge, Biggs?" said Leia.

"None of them. That's the step we keep you from taking. I'll look out, um we'll all look out for you." said Biggs. He looked into Leia's eyes and paused. Leia was the spiritual leader of the Rebellion and effectively his commander in chief. He suppressed his first impulse and hugged her in what he hoped was and would be interpreted as a reassuring gesture.

"Ben." moaned Luke. Biggs' thoughts snapped back to the here and now. He disentangled himself from his best friend's sister with some difficulty.

"Hey Doctor, um sir. Luke's coming round" Biggs said.

Griffen pulled out a hypo and administered a stim to Luke. As Luke came round Biggs tried to clear his head. He did not want Luke reading his mind just now. "My head. What, what happened." said Luke. "Is everyone okay?"

"Things got a little wild and you were waving your laser sword about and yelling, but you didn't hurt anyone before Han stunned you. Everyone is worried, what happened, who were you talking to?" said Leia.

"Ben, I was talking to Ben." said Luke.

"But Ben is dead. Isn't he?" said Biggs.

"He is. But he has also been speaking to me all this time since. Guiding me, advising me, training me. He wants me to fight Vader and kill him, to finish where he failed. He never told me Vader was my father. Is that, is that true?" said Luke. Both Biggs and Leia nodded.

"It's true. I'm really sorry. I should of told you when I first found out at Corruscant. But I didn't. I didn't know how." said Biggs.

"I understand. Ben knew and kept it a secret so I would happily kill my own father. My uncle must of known too. He was afraid I would end up another monster, I think. You were just afraid it would mess me up." said Luke.

"It did."

"Yeah. But what do we do now. My father, damn it. What were they thinking?" said Luke. He was sitting up now.

"They?" said Leia.

"Ben often spoke of a Jedi Master, Yoda. I think he's still alive." Said Luke.

"Yoda is alive? Luke, do you know where he is?" said Leia. She turned and hugged Biggs. "This is excellent news."

"Who's Yoda?" said Biggs.

"I believe they are referring to Grandmaster Yoda who was the last Jedi Grandmaster. It was said he perished during the Jedi Uprising at the formation of The Empire." said Griffen.

"Jedi Uprising?" said everyone else.

"That is the name The Empire gave the incident. I use it merely to frame events only. It remains that Grandmaster Yoda would be a valuable asset to the Rebellion. However, one does wonder why he has chosen to remain incognito for so long." said Griffen.

"Well that can be the second question I ask when I find him." said Luke.

"And do you know where he is?" said Leia.

"Dagobah. Ben said he was in the Dagobah system." said Luke.

"Never heard of it." said Biggs. Leia and Griffen indicated likewise. "Oh well. I guess the navcomp knows. Is that our next port of call?"

"No. Our recent operations have been to assist the revolt of the Mon Calamari worlds. We can't divert the Gallant from those." said Leia.

"That's okay. I feel this is something I should do alone." said Luke.

At that point the ships comm spoke. "Princess Leia. You are needed in Control by request of Commander Aiken." it said.

"Never stops. I've got to go. You." Leia said pointing to Griffen, "Get my brother up. You." she pointed to Luke "Find Yoda and get him onside. And Biggs." she turned back to face Biggs and kissed him. "Don't ever change. Carry on." She then left the med bay.

Biggs could feel himself blushing. Griffen blandly inspected a pad. Luke however. "So, any other minor details you were intending to tell me?" Luke inquired sweetly.

* * *

Biggs watched as Luke prepped Red 5 for launch. "Are you sure about this? Going alone?" said Biggs.

"This Yoda has been hiding for almost twenty years. He wont come out for a Rebel cruiser. If that was the case he would've been with us long ago. He may come out for me though." said Luke.

"Um, I guess that makes sense." said Biggs.

"Trust me. Besides, you'll be needed getting the Mon Cals on board." said Luke. "See you in a few days."

The cockpit closed and the fighter's repulsors began to hum. The ship levitated off the hanger floor and drifted towards the shielded opening. Once safely outside the thrusters flared and the ship turned and headed for the nearby planet. Biggs turned and went to work on his X-Wing. The right wing had a tendency to stick, the sensor pod in the nose needed looking to, again and the secondary laser capacitor leaked. He was in the midst of removing the sensor when the pirate Han Solo walked up to his fighter.

"Hey Biggs, a word." said Han.

"Uh, Okay. Just a minute." said Biggs. He removed the cap of the sensor pod and set it down before going over to Han. "How can I help."

"You can explain why I just had a not very nice talk with Gram. Seems to think I needed to know that you were putting the moves on the Princess. What's his beef with you and also, are you?" said Han he prodded Biggs with his finger.

"I, um, well. I..." stammered Biggs. He backed up and banged his head on the X-Wing's fuselage. "Ow."

"I'll take that as a yes." said Han. "What's going on? Aren't you already seeing Captain, whatshername?" Biggs nodded. "Slick, isn't that a bit much for a sand worm?"

"What's it to you?" said Biggs.

"What's it to me? I don't want to see her get hurt. You back off, you hear?" said Han. He prodded Biggs again.

"Leia." Biggs brushed Han's hand aside.

"What?"

"Leia. It's her name. She's not a symbol or some idol for the Rebellion to trot out and have everyone worship. Leia is a living, breathing woman and if she's shown me any affection it's probably because I'm the only person who reminds her of that. Leia's also a Jedi. They can go evil if things get out of whack for them. Leia's one meltdown from becoming a monster. Now I don't care if you care about her or just the Rebellion or even your credit rating. You will say "Hello Leia", you will smile and be nice and maybe, just maybe, she'll stay human. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it. Guess I have been an ass. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Put me down." Biggs blinked. He had picked the pirate up by his jacket and was holding him off the floor.

"Oh." said Biggs. He put Han down.

"Remind me not to get you really angry. Well, I'm glad we had this little chat. You've, well, I see your point." said Han. The pirate left, shifting his clothes a bit as he did so.

Biggs shook a bit. He wondered where Chewbacca was and what a mechanical arm would feel like. As he tried to regain some coherence of thought he became aware of a slow clapping. It was Anher. The Draxian must have been working on his ship, overhead and come for a look.

"Marvellous. Simply marvellous. You see what you can do when you just let go and don't hold back." Anher said as he walked over.

"Um, it just needed saying. That's all." said Biggs, he glanced about nervously.

"And indeed it did. But the way you did it. Most impressive. Come, let's discuss this at the bar. You could use a drink."

"Yeah, okay. Just a sec." said Biggs. He finished seeing to the sensor and replaced it.

"Also, can you tell me. We are friends. Leia. What's she like?" Anher said with a wink as they left the hanger.

"Anher!"

* * *

"...to sector eight and assist Greens five and six. Seems they found something. Repeat, Reds four, six and nine. Proceed to sector eight and assist Greens five and six. Seems they found something."

"Confirmed. We'll check it out." said Biggs. He switched to the local channel. "Anher, Lex. We're heading to sector eight. Looks like the Greens got a whiff of something."

"Acknowledged."

"Finally, some action."

The thrusters of the three X-Wings flared and the ships headed towards Hepha V, a beautiful jewel of blue seas and pink clouds. True to the terraforming tastes of the Mon Calamari there was very little surface land, only a few scattered islands sporting star ports. The planet's continents were slightly submerged to create vast shallow seas with atolls and coral reefs fashioned to their alien tastes. Red and Green squadrons were performing sweeps of the local space before the Galant hypered in. It paid to be cautious, even in a system friendly to the Rebellion. Ships could broadcast fake IFFs, hide, use cloaking devices or even just be missed in the local traffic. As they approached they were briefly challenged and acknowledged by the local authorities. They cleared the planet quickly and were soon approaching sector eight.

"Green five, come in. What have you found Lauren?" called Biggs.

"Caught a burst of Imp code coming from Eskaro. Want you big boys along in case it's exciting." called Lauren. Green five's pilot was one of the newer recruits and her obsession with speed made her an excellent match for the fast A-Wings of Green squadron. She spent her off time alternatively tinkering with her fighter's engines or drinking Wedge under the table.

"Lead the way." called Biggs.

"Gotcha. Try to keep up." called Lauren.

The five fighters formed up, the X-Wings in a standard wedge while the A-Wings flitted about the larger craft. Biggs rather envied the A-Wings superior speed and agility. The X-Wing was a formidable fighter but had been designed as a solid all-rounder. The A-Wing was built about the twin thrusters and configured for speed and maneuverability. Everything else was almost an afterthought. The A-Wing embodied current fighter design philosophy emphasising speed and agility over firepower and was currently top of the class in that regard. On the other hand that did cut it out from missions that called for firepower or endurance so Bigg's figured the X-Wing would be around for a while. Eskaro was a small irregular moonlet of Hepha V. Had it orbited a human or cosmop world it would have been removed long ago as a navigation hazard. The Mon Cals had different sensibilities and their name for such bodies loosely translated as 'space coral'. To further this illusion they would crater and hollow such planeloads. They were regarded as pieces of art. Biggs considered them a dangerous hazard and in this case, somewhere a small ship could easily hide. Biggs fiddled with the sensor readings. There was definitely metal and power readings, but was it part of the 'artwork' or a lurking ship?

"Anher, Lex. You pick up anything?" he said over the comm.

"I am detecting a cylindrical mass about 300 metres in length and power readings consistent for a patrol cruiser." said Lex. The droid's sensor skills were incredible, it was able to directly interface with the fighter and interpret the signals directly. "I am also reading several power spikes consistent with Imperial attack craft."

"You can just yell 'enemy fighters' like everyone else!" said Lauren as four TIE fighters erupted from the planetoid.

The imperial ships turned and began a pincer attack on the Rebels. Decoys dropped and ECM flared as the ships evaded. Soon a chaotic dogfight was underway as the tiny ships attempted to destroy one another. The moon's aesthetic qualities were highlighted by red and green flashes and the occasional new crater. Biggs jinked his fighter to avoid fire from an Imperial. The fighters were a newer model. Unlike the standard TIE fighter the panels of these ships were bent and with a more triangular shape. The Empire had not been idle in ignoring the dangers demonstrated by fighters. The new ships turned out to be faster, more maneuverable and better armed than the older models. Biggs was soon in trouble. The imperial had gotten behind him and no matter how he moved the tiny fighter stayed there. He was driven from the main battle deeper into the gravity well of Hepha V. Green bolts flew about him as his pursuer attempted to destroy him. The fighters entered the atmosphere and began rapidly descending towards the ocean surface. Biggs pulled left in an attempt to avoid both the blaster fire and the water. There was an explosion and the right wing exploded. The fighter spiraled into the ocean trailing smoke.

* * *

Biggs floated in the warm ocean waters of Hepha V. He had ejected and splashed into the ocean after being treated to watching his fighter explode as it hit the water. The main consolation was watching the imperial fighter also crash. Biggs wondered if it had been supporting fire from the other Rebels, a collision with some debris from his own fighter or some unseen atmospheric calamity that caused it. Starfighters were well named. While most had some atmospheric capability to one degree or another they were designed to fight in vacuum. Despite a lot of uniformity, each world's atmosphere was different and the slightest difference was all it took to turn a flight into a crash. Fortunately his flight suit was more than able to keep water out and air in. He bobbed along, more pushed by waves than any inept attempt at swimming his prior life on Tatooine had prepared him for.

A few hours later Biggs was sitting on the beach munching on a rat bar and watching the sun set. He had washed up on an island and seeing as there was little to do but wait for rescue, that's what he was doing. He was confident that he someone would find his suits beacon and come pick him up. The local Mon Cals were sympathetic to the Rebellion so he was in little danger of ending up in Imperial custody.

"Hands up Rebel!" came a voice from behind. Biggs turned round. The Imperial Pilot was standing there, their flight suit dripping and festooned with aquatic plants. They still wore their helmet so the only thing Biggs could determine was they were on the short side. The small service blaster they had pointed at Biggs looked deadly enough. Biggs winced and raised his hands slowly.

"Oh come on." said Biggs. "Entire world ocean to crash in and you chose this one."

"The prisoner will be silent." said the pilot. The flight helmet reduced any human qualities in their voice to a harsh buzz. Biggs snapped. He had been shot down, stranded and the rat bar had been pretty awful.

"Or what? You'll shoot me? Go ahead! It'll cap off a rotten day and mean I won't face the endless joking about how I got captured on an island the size of a data slate." said Biggs. He took a few steps towards his enemy.

"I, I will not hesitate to shoot." said the pilot.

Liar, thought Biggs. He lunged and made a grab for the blaster. A shot went off, missing, and they both went down as they wrestled with one another. While not experienced in such matters, neither was his opponent. Being larger and stronger resulted in Biggs sitting on his opponent with the blaster in short order.

"Good thing you're just a pilot like me. And take the helmet off, airs fine." said Biggs. He got up and moved away, keeping the blaster ready. The pilot sat up and removed the helmet. The man underneath looked very young. It then struck Biggs that this 'kid' was only two years younger than him, three at most.

"You'll get nothing out of me, traitor. Especially you." he said.

"Me?"

"Yes, you're Biggs Darklighter. One of the Villains of Yavin.", the pilot spat in his direction.

"Villain?" Biggs paused and cursed inwards. Of course the Empire would have painted him as a bad guy. "That Death Star had to be destroyed, after Alderaan..."

"Alderaan was a valid military target!" said the pilot. Biggs mouth opened. He had no idea what to say.

He settled on "What?"

"You heard me Rebel. The Alderaan System was a nerve centre of the Rebellion. Alderaan funneled trillions of credits and entire fleets your way in order to overthrow the Empire. It was all part of the corrupt Organa family's plan to seize power." the pilot said.

"The what? The who?" said Biggs.

"You mean you've never heard of the Organas? What are you? Some hick from the Rim? The Organas were the hereditary oligarchs controlling all positions of power in the Alderaan sector. To have any office above air traffic warden you needed to be part of their family. It was like that the Republic over. If you weren't with the oligarchs you had to be content with nothing. And if you were unhappy then they sicced the Jedi on you. Palpatine sorted that all out. All it takes to rise in the New Order is ability and ambition."

"The Jedi were preservers of the peace." said Biggs. That was true? Wasn't it?

"Enforcers you mean. What about the Naboo incident? The decision of the Chancellor to send in a Jedi hit squad to resolve matters was typical of Oligarch heavy handedness. It's what motivated Palpatine to realise the entire system was rotten, rotten to the core."

"And the brutal suppression, the disappearances, the outright murders of anyone speaking against the New Order? The Victory Plaza massacre on Naboo two years ago?" said Biggs.

"Rebel propaganda. It's true the Empire has to maintain a firm hand to keep order and occasionally things get out of hand. But you Rebel overplay and exaggerate everything." said the pilot.

"Exaggerate!. I was there at Victory Plaza. I saw Governor Branson order tanks and troops to fire on unarmed protesters. I've got a live recording which I retrieved from a news droid. I'll happily send you a recording to the brig. The main reason we don't show that more is because the Empire blew up Alderaan a few days later." Biggs waved the blaster. "Just sit there and we'll wait for whover comes to pick us up."

The Imperial pilot didn't say anything else in the face of the large, wild eyed rebel with a blaster. He and Biggs had to wait a few more hours until they were rescued by a skimmer with several Mon Cals on board.

* * *

The alien skimmer shot across the ocean. Apart from a small bubble for the controls the crew compartment was open to the elements. Biggs was repeatedly subjected to splashes and blasts of salt water. The six Mon Cals seemed to enjoy it, burbling and hooting with each inundation. The captive Imperial was again wearing his helmet and was also unaffected. Conversation was also impossible. Biggs shivered and hoped the journey would not take too long. Thoroughly drenched and shivering, Biggs and his rescuers decanted themselves at a star port built upon a coral reef.

While dominated by alien shapes and geometries Biggs welcomed the flat expanses of plascrete. Three light cruisers stood on their pads, noses pointing skywards. Aliens and droids swarmed over the vessels, hastily retrofitting them from transports and freighters into warships. Cargo bays became fighter racks, suites were packed with generators to power turbolasers, observation lounges were repurposed to house shield generators.

"It is impressive, is it not?" came a voice. It belonged to one of the Mon Cals, a hulking specimen in mottled green. The alien was carrying an insulation blanket which he offered to Biggs. Biggs took the blanket and wrapped it around him.

"I'm surprised it can be done at all." said Biggs, teeth still chattering.

"These ships were always for war. We are now finishing building them." said the alien.

"How? Even if these freighters were largely empty hulls eating for components The Empire would have noticed all the bits and pieces."

"A big shield generator can be bad repulsor for heavy lifters. Lasers have many, many uses. Some must be big. Calamari are currently known for big, poor swimming machines. The Empire's going to get a surprise when they relearn we excellent builders of ships."

"Uh, okay. I guess. Um, thanks for the rescue."

"No thanks required. Mon Calamari owes you, Mr Darklighter."

"Me?"

"Yes. You brought back Leand Okt from the darkness. We will help you. Anything you want."

"Can you get me back to my cruiser?"

"That we can arrange."

* * *

A short wait for the shuttle and ascent to the Galant later and Biggs sat in Jess's office just off the main fighter hanger. Spare room would be a better description. The 'office' was crammed with parts and tools. There was no room for actual furniture. Jess regarded Biggs and examined her padd theatrically.

"First T-65 destroyed at Yavin in second engagement. Second T-65 badly shot up on first engagement requiring weeks of repair time, now it's at the bottom of the ocean on Hepha V." Jess looked up from her padd at Biggs. "Why exactly should I let you have another one? They don't grow on trees dumbass."

Biggs attempted a smile, "Because you like me?"

Jess raised her hands. "Because I like you? Whatever gave you that idea dumbass? And don't go pointing out that everyone likes you. I'm Squadron Tech Officer Jessica Tal. I'm not supposed to like anyone, least of all dumbass rim flyboys who keep busting up my snubs. Besides, we're all out of X-Wings. But tell you what. I can sign you off on the new...", Jess paused as she squinted at her padd, "Bloody hell, I can't pronounce that. B something something, the new Mon Cal fighters anyway." she finished by waving her hand at the new alien fighters in the docking cradles.

Biggs looked at the alien fighters. They were large flying wings festooned with heavy blasters, ion cannon and hard points. Along with Biggs they had just been delivered aboard the Galant. Like most Mon Cal equipment they sported curved bulges and blisters where a human engineer would have placed a hard point.

"Uh, okay." Biggs walked over to the nearest fighter and examined it. It was certainly the largest fighter Biggs had ever seen or heard of. "The Mon Cals certainly believe in overkill."

"There is no overkill. There is only open fire and recharge." said a voice. Biggs turned to see a large Mon Calamari dressed in a flight suit. "Is that not your squadron's holy saying?"

"Motto. The gal standard Basic word is motto." said Jess.

"Ah Grigsk. this is your pilot and liaison Pilot Biggs Darklighter. But we call him Dumbass. Biggs this is, is, um Broodlord? Yup, this is Broodlord Grigsk. He'll be your flight engineer. Now Biggs, pay attention. This crystal contains the specs and flight manual for the B, the..."

"Botharaminsha" completed Grigsk.

"Thankyou, the fighter specs anyway. And this crystal is a quick rundown on Mon Calamari to help you get to know them quicker." Jess handed Biggs the data crystals. Biggs took the crystal. He tossed it in his hand as he looked at the Mon Cal.

"Don't I know you? I do, I met you at the star port." Grigsk chortled.

"Most humans think we all look alike. Something else we have put over on the Imperials many times. If one of us is replaced by their spawnler, it is a rare human who can tell. If the scan says we're the same then they don't check further."

"That's odd. So it's a two seater?" said Biggs.

"Yes," Grigsk went into a technical explanation of the Botharaminsha, which definitely needed a more Basic friendly name. Biggs listened intently for a while as he examined the craft.

"Say, what's powering all this. All this will take huge amount of fuel, what's the flight endurance of these ships?" said Biggs after a while.

Grigsk burbled and walked to the rear of the fighter and stopped by a another bulbous protrusion. "This friend Biggs is the latest in hypermatter technology. The power plant contains enough hyper fuel for sustained heavy use for about a standard year." Grigsk rapped on the casing and Biggs jumped back. "Why so nervous. Do you worry about this cruiser's hyper ball?"

"I don't have a seat on top of it either. Oh well, something I'll have to get used to."

* * *

Biggs spent the next few days getting to know the new fighters and their flight crews and tech squad. The Mon Cals were friendly, effusive beings but alien. They would often say something in their own language and then hoot and burble as they laughed. The explanations seemed lost on Biggs. Then again, regular pan-species humour was getting lost on him. Biggs was tired. What little spare time he had was mostly spent pouring over engineering manuals as the Rebellion sought to cross train him or attending the Jedi training exercises. While Luke's absence got Wedge off the hook and back to the bar it was still deemed necessary for Biggs to attend. Leia was clearer and calmer with him around.

"Biggs!" Biggs half opened his eyes. He was sitting in the Gym after a particularly dull session. Ebenza had led the meditations and the strange alien had a poor grasp of what interested other thinking beings. The Arelin's melodic voices had lulled Biggs gently to sleep. "Biggs. Wake up. The Jedi has gone." said Leia.

Biggs felt an unusual sensation as he rose from the floor. As he woke up Biggs briefly panicked and scrabbled for purchase. Leia laughed at his antics and Biggs felt himself reddening in embarrassment. Being lifted by the Force was not like being in an AG field. The was no tingling sensation with the Force and it was not uniform. It felt as if he was being held in some giant invisible hands.

"Hey, beautiful women with TK was not part of my acad..." There was a gasp and Biggs was released and fell to the floor sprawling. "Ow." he said.

"Biggs. I'm sorry, I, I lost concentration." said Leia.

"Well, no harm done. And for the record I was awake."

"Liar. You were snoring. It was very distracting. You're lucky Ebenza is not familiar with human physiology. Here, let me help you...hey!" this last was in response to Biggs pulling her down on top of him.

"Can Jedi concentrate if they're being tickled?"

"No, anyways I'm not ticklish. Hey. Stop. I. Am. Not. Ticklish." her laughter betraying the fact that she was. Leia managed to deftly wrestle Biggs into submission.

"Right, new rule in this Rebellion. No tickling of your superiors. Active from now." she said smiling sitting on top of Biggs.

"What about the Jartravartids?"

"The what?"

"Jartravatids, you'ld know one if you saw it. Blue with fifty arms. They communicate by tickling."

"You made that up." Leia said smiling.

"Ah, yeah. No tickling fifty armed aliens in this galaxy. You got me there."

"And the other thing?" said Leia.

Biggs tried to remember what else he had said. It looked serious. "Um." he said.

"You said I was beautiful."

"You are."

"Do you know how many people have told me that aside from family or staff? You're the only one. I was beginning to wonder, is there something wrong with me? Is there?"

"No, you're a beautiful woman. Um, it could be the whole 'Virgin Princess of Doomed Alderaan' thing Rebel Propaganda holos you as. That could put people off." In fact, Biggs knew it was a problem. According to Jarsea, Leia had been bound up in electrical tape to appear more waifish and vulnerable.

Leia leaned in, her face over Biggs, "So, does it put you off, Biggs?"

"No." Biggs paused. According to every holo he had ever seen this was the point where he kissed Leia as a prelude to some wild, passionate sex. Biggs no longer trusted holo logic.

Leia kissed Biggs. He felt the curious sensation of looking through two pairs of eyes and seeing his own face. An added feature of Jedi Telepathy? "I don't want to be the Virgin Princess." she said. Biggs was sure Leia had watched very similar holos.

Biggs lifted her off him. He was surprised at how light she was. Leia had a massive presence completely at odds with her actual stature.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Saying no."

"No?"

"Um, no thank you?"

"You can't be serious. You didn't feel anything?"

Biggs felt himself blushing. "Err, I can say that was the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced."

"Then what's the problem?"

"We're not characters in a holo. Taking things at a measured pace probably doesn't make for great drama but I feel will work out in the end better. Besides, we have some extra issues to deal with."

"Me being a Jedi you mean."

"I was thinking more of the de facto supreme commander of the Rebellion and how you can probably have idiot boyfriends spaced. Or how I might spontaneously explode on mission and what that might do."

"Sounds like you've been thinking about this."

"Well, yes. Half the Rebellion thinks we're together. So I have been wondering about it."

"Half the Rebellion?"

"Truth be told I think the other half is politely ignoring it."

"Well that certainly explains why Jan asked about you attending this session and that he could get hold of a bow caster if required."

It took Biggs a few moments to realise who Leia was talking about. "I, um, ar, what?"

"Relax, I am sure he was joking." Leia kissed him again. "Okay, let's go slowly. But not too slow."


	10. Chapter 10

The Star Destroyer Aggressor hung above the bleak world Jananga III. While the last few months fighting the lunatics and terrorists of the Rebellion had been successful, the now constant operations had taken their toll. The Aggressor had a host of minor problems, breakdowns, worn out parts and incidental damage. Most pressing was the hyperdrive. Rather than risking a long jump to one of KDY's facilities the Aggressor's Captain had placed the ship in orbit, 'requested' supplies from the local mining colony and more politely requested a mobile dock cradle to facilitate repairs. Mobile Yard 218 and its attendant tugs and escorts had duly appeared and begun the field repairs of the Aggressor.

Unknown to the Imperials was that the Jananga system was also home to a rebel listening post. One moment Commander Reginald Kor was idly watching Jan ang III's grey and brown surface roll past. The next was pure pandemonium as alarms went off and screens reported three Rebel Cruiser's in proximity. One was an ex Imperial vessel, the cruiser Gallant formerly of the Alderman Local Sector fleet. The other two were bulbous heavy cruisers of Mon Calamari design. Kor had no doubt as to the Aggressor's ability to fight and prevail over all three ships were it fully battle ready. Unfortunately it was powered down in a repair cradle. Kor issued orders to crash start the massive ship. Meanwhile, the remaining 30 fighters scrambled. The only good note in the entire debacle was that the platoon of space-troopers was already outside using the cradle-ship in an exercise.

Then there was little to do but wait. A Stardestroyer was not a Speeder. Igniting the hyper ball took more than pushing a button. Kor reminded himself of that and the fact that you couldn't cheat physics as the Aggressor sat patiently while her enemies bore down. The cradle was ponderously disentangling itself and reports came in that the Space-troopers were planning to use it as a firing platform. He briefly wondered why the Rebel ships were not deploying fighters and then realised what the enemy were doing.

"All fighters prepare for enemy fighter assault, they'll be using the planet to gravity sling past us at high speed. Be ready to intercept. Sensors, try to find those rebel fighters and relay to the squadron leaders." he ordered.

Biggs sat in his fighter still aware of the hyper ball only a few meters behind him. As Kor had predicted the main fighter complement of the cruisers had made a separate jump to behind the planet relative to the enemy and they were using the planet's gravity to quickly accelerate them for a high speed pass past the enemy. What Kor had not predicted was that the Botharaminsha had already launched two salvos of torpedoes. It was not something that Kor could of predicted. Combat maneuvers and ECM together conspired to reduce the effective range of missiles and torpedoes. Except in the specific instance of shooting a powered down ship in a stable orbit. Biggs watched the small blue motes disappear from view.

"This is a bold plan." said Grigsk. Biggs had learned enough Mon Cal to know the term bold translated better than 'completely insane'.

"It is indeed, but Leia is planning this. It will work." said Biggs

"Your Broodlord is in the Force. Perhaps this plan is not so bold as first appears." replied Grigsk.

"It's still bold. Very bold" said Biggs as a swarm of TIEs came into sensor range.

"Set cannon for burst and all excess power to bow shields." ordered Grigsk.

Then the two fighter groups met each other. Blasters erupted in a pyrotechnic frenzy. Two TIEs exploded and an X-Wing's right side was blown off but the heavy fighter shields allowed the Rebels to plow through with only minor damage. The Imperials began turning to chase and the A-Wings also turned to delay them. The rest of the Rebel formation continued round the planet. As the Stardestroyer came into view Biggs observed the havoc as the torpedoes struck the ship. Explosions dotted the massive vessel, turrets shattered, holes were torn in the armour and atmosphere and crew burst from breached sections. Some turrets now began firing and the fighters maneuvered to dodge the fire. More alarming from Biggs perspective was that the cradle ship began firing as well. A Botharaminsha was bracketed by the accurate fire, the weaker side shields overwhelmed and it was torn apart.

"Incoming fire from the cradle ship!"

"How is that possible. Those things aren't supposed to be armed." said Biggs.

"But Stormtroopers are. There are several in big armour suits with big weapons."

"Don't worry Biggs, we're on it." said Wedge.

Three X-Wings peeled off to engage the new threat and force the Imperials to focus on them. The remaining fighters sped over Stardestroyer pouring fire into the already damaged sections. They were rewarded with secondary explosions as the shots penetrated to capacitors, fuel stores and munitions. After their passage the Aggressor was stricken and badly damaged. The fighters burned off their excess velocity near the cruisers.

"Further orders Command?" said Grigsk.

"Stand down. Recall your fighters. The cruisers will finish it off." came Command.

The fighters moved to dock with their cruisers as the bigger ships closed to gun range and began firing on the Aggressor until it broke up. Then the Rebel ships turned and accelerated to the hyper limit before exiting to hyperspace. Biggs clambered out of the fighter cockpit. The Mon Cals were all hooting and hugging one another. Grigsk noticed him and waved him over.

"Ah, friend Biggs. Join. We have made a great victory today. An effective field demonstration of the Botharaminsha." said Grigsk.

Several Mon Cals pulled Biggs into the group. They then all began chanting. "Victory and Death! Victory and Death! Victory and Death!" followed by much hooting and bubbling. Biggs felt caught up in the moment and began chanting with them. After a few minutes the group huddle broke up and the Mon Cals started attending to their ships performing post flight checks and noting down issues on pads. Biggs also ran a post flight check.

"Victory, and Death?" he asked Grigsk as he searched for the sensor module.

"Why yes. This swarm believes we are in a never ending battle against evil. We seek to meet with Eternal Champion at the final battle. You're a good fighter. You should join us." said Grigsk as he checked the fighters launch tubes.

"So, when you die you go to meet this, god?" Biggs finally found the module, opened it up and started a diagnostic.

"The Champion is no god. He is us, all of us who are dedicated to fighting evil. When our bodies die here we shall be reincarnated, destined to be warriors elsewhere until we are ready for the final battle." Grigsk completed checking the launch tubes and moved a cluster of blaster cannon.

"You try to sway dumbasses mind, friend Grigsk? It won't work, since he doesn't have one." said Jess as she approached the fighter. Other techs were moving towards the other craft.

Grigsk burbled in confusion, "Dumbass? This is a strange Basic word."

"It's to keep him humble. Uh, but it's rather specialised. I wouldn't use it in casual conversation. Now where's the diagnostic pad?" Jess said. She also took the pads. She also looked to her side. "Leave those ventrals alone dumbass!" she shouted before heading off to berate another tech on the floor.

"A complex word it seems, with many meanings." said Grigsk.

"That it is. Come on. We need to get to the debriefing."

* * *

After the debriefing Biggs noticed he was due for meditation with the Jedi. He hurried to gymnasium three. Inside was Leia.

"Well, this is cosy." said Leia. Biggs nodded.

"Where are Leand and Ebenza?" said Biggs. Leand was always on time and as for Ebenza, the excitable Arelin was hard to get out of the room. "This is not like them."

"No. It's odd. Not that I'm complaining mind." They waited. After quarter of an hour the two Jedi had not appeared. "Okay, now I'm worried. One being late is understandable. Both?" said Leia. She activated her com. "Leia here. Can someone locate Leand and Ebenza. Thank you."

Biggs thought of something. He went over to the gym's storeroom and checked the place where the Jedi kept their pet rock. It was gone. He returned to Leia. "The rock. It's gone."

"What rock?"

"Some magic Jedi rock we found at the same time we met the Jedi. They kept it in the locker. It's gone."

"Could someone else of taken it?"

"Why? It's just a glowing rock. I, I think they've left the ship."

Leia activated her com again. "Have you found our Jedi. No? Well, any odd departures recently?" Leia waited, "They're checking," she said to Biggs. "What's so important about this rock."

Biggs frowned trying to remember, "It's some sort of memory crystal, but for Jedi stuff. None of them could make it work, or Luke. I had forgotten about it till now."

"But it's important."

"Holy would be the word I use now that I think about it."

Leia looked at him. "They're gone. Come on Biggs, let's see what's got them spooked." On the way Leia conferred with command. "They've taken a shuttle."

"Why? Where? How?"

"Well, for the last we've got some rather confused guards in Hanger C. For the rest we'll have to ask them. I've got command trying to track them now."

Biggs followed Leia to the hanger Bay. There she commandeered a shuttle and they boarded. Biggs ran a pre-flight check and then launched.

"Any idea where they went?" said Biggs as the shuttle accelerated away from the Gallant.

Leia concentrated and checked the sensor readings. Unfortunately a shuttle was everything it's name implied. They were couriers and transports. A shuttle typically already knew where it was going. Biggs decided to try something else.

"Lex, Neren. This is Biggs in shuttle 39. Can you spot another shuttle out there."

"Hi Biggs, what are you doing in that thing? Have you been demoted to courier duty? Piss off Princess or something?" came Neren's voice.

"Negative Biggs. Additional, I estimate 80% probability of Neren being correct. Proposal. Educational talk with friend Anher may aid in resolving matters."

"Uhh, thanks for that guys. Can you expand your patrol pattern. We need to find that ship."

"Will do Biggs."

"Affirmative."

The pilots cut the comm. Biggs looked over at Leia who was grinning. "Didn't feel like correcting them?" he said.

"Oh no. This is just so, wait, did a droid just suggest you get relationship advice from Anher?"

"Yes. Any Jedi guidance on where they may of gone?"

"I'm sorry Biggs, I need to be able to concentrate to do that and," whatever Leia was saying dissolved into fits of laughter. Eventually she subsided "Oh, don't look like that, it is pretty funny."

Biggs grinned. It was amusing. Also he suspected that while many had fallen to the dark side cackling like madmen they didn't do it giggling.

"What makes you think they're still in system?" Leia said at last.

"Just a hope. Neither knows how to fly so I'm sort of hoping there was no preset hyperjump on the shuttle."

"Well there's nothing out here. How hard could it be to spot them."

"Kind of tricky if the drive's off. But don't worry. If anyone can find them it's Lex."

"So now we wait. How convenient. I've managed to get you all by myself." Leia got out of her chair and moved over to Biggs. "Any ideas on how we pass the time?" she said and kissed him.

It was several minutes later when the comm activated again.

"This is Lex. I have located the quarry. Sending location now." Biggs reached past Leia and toggled the comm.

"Thanks Lex. We'll go get them back."

"Do you need assistance?" said Lex.

"Yeah, we've been talking with the Gallant too. Why did the Jedi do this." said Neren.

"I'll ask when I get there. Thanks guys but I think they're just scared. You better get back to your regular patrol."

"Righto Biggs we'll get back. Nice to see you're just on pickup. I was going to give Princess a piece of my mind for grounding you. Oh well, Neren out."

"Will greet you on return. Lex out." The comm cut.

Biggs looked at Leia's expression. "Wow. Your friends really stick up for you. You know I'm tempted to ground you just to see if Neren keeps her promise. I could call it a morale building exercise but morale is pretty good at the moment. Anyways we've got a shuttle to catch."

Leia resumed sitting in the navigator's seat. The shuttle accelerated towards the coordinates. After a short while they were in communications range of the shuttle. Biggs activated the comm.

"Leand? Ebenza? This is Biggs. I'm here to bring you back." There was silence.

"Why are they not answering."

"I don't know." Biggs activated the comm again. "Leand? Ebenza? Please come in. I want to help."

There was still no answer. Soon Biggs could see the other shuttle. It was drifting. "I don't see any damage. Leia, see if you can access their ships readings."

Leia checked the sensors and soon gained an environmental report from the other ship. "Air's good and there are two beings using it over there." she said after examining the display.

"Okay, well let's see if we can dock."

Biggs flew his shuttle so that it was inverted relative to the escapee. He extended the docking ring and waited for telltale thunk of connection. There was a brief pause to check everything was pressurized. The console blinked a reassuring green. Biggs and Leia got up and made for the airlock. Boarding the other ship they quickly found the Jedi in the main cabin.

"You, you can't make us go back!" said Leand.

"We won't do anything until you tell us what's going on." said Leia.

"Sith, Sith, Sith." said Ebenza.

"A Sith? On the Gallant? One of the dark Jedi?" said Biggs.

"Sith, Sith."

"Now wait, that's impossible." said Leia. "We only have four Jedi in the Rebellion. You two, Luke and me. None of us are a Sith."

"I know it sounds strange, but there really is a Sith in the Rebellion. Anher, the Draxian."

"Anher's a Sith? No way!" said Biggs. Anher was a little strange, okay he was a lot strange. But he wasn't like any of the strange possessed warriors from legend Biggs had read about.

"It's true. I was speaking to him and he knows the Code of the Sith."

"Sith, sith, sith."

"Wait, there's a Code of the Sith?" said Leia.

"I will not repeat it here. But Anher knows it and embraces it as how to live his life."

"Is that that silly 'Your passions shall strengthen you.' stuff he spouts?" Biggs said.

Leand backed away from him. Ebenza compressed himself even more. "Don't say it! You have no idea what you are doing."

"You are right, sorry. Leand why is this Code so dangerous?"

"It may sound like mere words but the Code of the Sith is an ancient invocation to summon the Dark Side. The Sith speak it to gather their power. Only Sith do that."

"But Anher has never demonstrated any Jedi powers. He can't be a Sith."

"That's just it, demonstrated. Sith can hide themselves very well. They hid from the Jedi for hundreds of years until the perfect time to strike. Anher is doing the same thing. And we cannot face a Sith. So, we ran."

"You could of told us. Told Biggs, or me. We could of done something about it." said Leia.

"I thought of that but the Force told us to run." said Leand.

"Why?"

Biggs left Leia in the cabin with the Jedi. He detached the two shuttles and programmed the remote auto-pilot of the othe shuttle. It's drive flared and it took off. Biggs then began calculating a hyperspace jump. At this point the others came out.

"What are you doing?" said Leia.

"Getting us out of here."

"Why?"

"All the Rebellion's Jedi except Luke are on this shuttle. I think that's happened for a reason. And that reason is to escape." The shuttle jumped. "I see two possibilities. In one I've just done something rather foolish. In the other I've prevented you three being captured by the Empire. I'm quite happy to risk the former for the latter."

"Where are we going." said Leia.

"Dagobah, we're not the only ones on the Gallant who know Luke went there."

* * *

"This Captain Reveille of the Alliance Cruiser Gallant broadcasting on all hyper frequencies. We have been ambushed by Death Squadron and have been caught in gravitational snares. Evacuation was eighty percent successful. Myself and a skeleton crew remain. We intend to take one of them rather than surrender. Long live the Rebellion!" The message repeated a few times before Biggs turned it off. They had been coasting through the Maxille system between hyper lanes when the comm had picked up the message. He now just stared at the view outside the shuttle. The ship which had for the last two years been his home was gone. He knew it had been a risk. That the Rebellion's best defense lay in secrecy and mobility. It was still a shock. His home was gone and many of his friends were either dead or worse, now captives of the Empire.

"Biggs!" it was Leia. "Are you all right?"

"The Gallant, all those people, my friends..." he began.

Leia got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know Biggs, but we have to go on. Otherwise, their loss will be for nothing."

"You're right. But,"

"It's still a shock.", Leia brushes a tear away from his face. Biggs looked into her face. A face, who in saner times should be opening plazas, attending state functions and appearing in the tabloid holos stared back.

"How, how do..."

"I manage? I, I don't know. I just carry on, because what else is there to do? Let them win? I can't let that happen. So it's just a case of going on because stopping is so much worse."

"Well, if you put it that way, I'll nut up."

"You do that Biggs. Where's our next jump?" Leia's question jolted him back to reality.

"Um, next jump is Exodar. Dagobah's off the beaten track." he said. Dagobah was a remote system at the end of dead end trail of hyperspace routes through marginal systems. The last survey reference was from five standard centuries ago. It was a dot on navigation charts and little else. Except that it now harbored the last Jedi master. Biggs set up the hyper coordinates and then waited as the shuttle maneuvered to the jump point.

"Okay we're on our way. It'll be about eight hours to Exodar all up." Biggs looked around.

The two Jedi were back in the shuttle's tiny cabin. The main passenger compartment had fold out bunks which Biggs recalled from his Academy training as being exceptionally uncomfortable.

"That long?"

"Well, it's not a common route so the map's old. A slow transit will make us harder to track as well. So, what's the plan."

Leia turned to face Biggs and grinned. "Well, for the next eight hours we could try out the bunks in the troop compartment." seeing Biggs face she added "No? They can't be that bad."

"They are. Trust me. Troopers prefer to sleep on the shuttle floor. I think the flight chairs are our best option."

"Very well, for once I'ld like to flee the Empire in a yacht."

"I'll bear that in mind." Both of them settled in the flight chairs and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Two days and not much sleep later the shuttle arrived in the Dagobah system. After a brief scan the shuttle accelerated towards the single life bearing world in the system. Leia attempted to use the shuttle sensors, such as they were to learn anything about the world. The sensors were for basic navigation and picking up standard comms. "It's a planet. No spaceport beacons or chatter of any kind. Are you sure this is the right place." said Leia.

"I remember looking up the hyper route with Luke. It is even more remote than Tatooine. It's a map reference. No one comes here and..."

"No one goes through. It's a good place to hide."

"That's something, well another thing I don't understand. This Yoda been hiding out since we've been born. I can get hiding when V." Biggs paused.

"That's okay Biggs. You can say it."

"Well, when the Emperor took over." Biggs had seen Leia's face pinch when he mentioned Vader. It wasn't okay and likely never would be. "I can get hiding when the coup happened but for an entire twenty years?"

"It is strange. There may be an ordinary explanation when we meet him. There are no spaceports. He may of crashed and be unable to fix the ship."

"I suppose so. See if you can call Luke. Hopefully he didn't crash. I'll get the others." Biggs said.

He then left the flight couch and walked over to the stateroom door. The two Jedi had been very quiet during the whole trip. Biggs figured it was because they were terrified. They had discovered what appeared to them a traitor in their midst and now Vader was after them. Well, he had been after them before. The Gallant must have seemed very safe with its thousands of crew and it's halls so similar to the underground warren they had spent most of their life. Biggs paused. The light cruiser had been his home too,

"Come in Biggs." came Leand's voice from within.

Biggs opened the door. The Mon Cal was kneeling on the floor. Ebenza was huddled on the bed. "Leand, Ebenza. We're getting near to Dagobah and will probably be meeting this Yoda. Is there anything you can tell me about him? Is there a particular way to address the head Jedi?"

"Master Yoda."

"Master Yoda. Master Yoda. Master Yoda." said Ebenza. The Arelin uncoiled and flowed over to Biggs. "Where, Where. Is he."

"Well, he is down on the planet below. As soon as we can find him we can go meet him." said Biggs.

"I will help." said Ebenza. He pushed past Biggs and headed for the cockpit chattering excitedly.

Biggs turned to go and noticed Leand had not moved. "You coming too?" he said.

There was no reply. Biggs looked at the alien face but if there was some clue to her thoughts from her expression Biggs could not tell. "Are you okay?" he said.

"I am afraid. I am not a real Jedi. I, I am not strong in the Force. Not like the others. I would of been sent off to become a terraformer by now."

Biggs could sympathise. Two years ago, if he had been told he would be flying the Academy Commandant's wing he would be having a panic attack too. "Um, right. Well, we're not on planet yet so you can wait here if you want. But I'm sure he would be impressed with what you have done. Both with what you've done for the Rebellion and on Corruscant."

Leand said nothing. Biggs left and the door closed. In the cockpit Ebenza was chattering excitedly to Leia. Leia was still trying to work the shuttle's limited sensors to find a solitary X-Wing on a planet. "Yes, yes. But Yoda and Luke are only two people. Dagobah is fifteen thousand kilometers in diameter. It's very hard too, Biggs, you're back." she said.

"Any luck finding them?" said Biggs which earned him a look.

"Ah, right. Ebenza. Can you make us some noodles? We should eat before landing." The Arelin hurried off.

"Thankyou."

"No problem Leia. What can you tell?" said Biggs. He moved over to look at the navigation displays. They did not show anything useful. "Not a lot with these sensors. I can tell it's a planet and how big it is. This is no survey ship. No spaceports or nav beacons, no comm, no hypernet, nothing."

"No transponder from the X-Wing?"

"No, but Luke may have turned it off. Still, I've got a strange feeling about that planet." Biggs looked out at the planet. Dagobah was a world wreathed in cloud. Through the occasional gaps in the cloud layer was green. As the shuttle passed over the terminator he noted that the night side was completely dark. Not a single light poked through to be noticed. Apart from that it was a planet. That didn't mean it looked like that to a Jedi.

"What sort of feeling. Good?" he said. It would have to be good with a Jedi Master down there.

"No, not good. It feels like, power. A torrent of evil. There." Leia pointed to a part of the planet's surface as it turned beneath. "It's there. I can reach out and touch it." She stretched her hands out and Biggs imagined the interior lights dimmed.

"Leia, should you be doing this?" said Biggs.

"Yes. Yes! So much power."

"Leia!"

"As much as I want. Power to shape the Galaxy in my image! All shall worship me and..."

Biggs grabbed hold of Leia and kissed her. Again, he experienced the strange feeling of looking at his own face and this time shared her thoughts. Leia felt like she could hurl moons and stop worlds spinning. He felt a tremendous rush as fury and desire to remake the Galaxy swept through him. It was all within his grasp! Did Leia feel like this all the time? How did she cope? Biggs felt he wouldn't be able to resist the Dark Side.

"I do it through you." he heard himself say. No. That was Leia.

"I don't want to rule the Galaxy. I know. I just wanted to be a pilot but I never could afford the fees so I had to join the Academy. I just wanted to fly far away from Tatooine." they said in unison. The spell, whatever it was ended. Biggs double vision cleared and he was again just

"Thank you." said Leia. "Is that. Is that what the Dark Side feels like? Is that what, He is tempting you with?"

"Yes. It's not often that strong. But yes. This Dark Side isn't something you can just say no to. It's like some drug. All the power in the Galaxy, anything you want. You can have it all if you just give in."

"I had no idea. None at all. I thought this whole temptation thing was just like, you know, just a voice saying 'do evil'. Not being pumped full of spice."

"It is. The worst thing is how powerless I feel without it." said Leia. She sat down in the navigation chair.

Biggs realised Leia had been using the Dark Side for some time from when she had made her laser sword until only recently.

"So how does it, the Force I mean, feel normally. When you don't want to take over the Galaxy."

"Come here. Let me show you."

Biggs moved over and crouched down until he was level with Leia. She leaned over to him and they kissed again. Again, the double vision. Then, the perspective changed. The shuttle seemed to fade. Biggs could see the Galaxy as a collection of life. While no individual could be made out he could make out the major star clusters. Closer by he could see Dagobah as a roiling sea of life. He could also see a gaping wound in the planet. Was that the Dark Side Leia said she felt? Biggs looked about again. If he were here then Corruscant would be. About there he guessed. Even within this vision the capital blazed like a sun.

"My daughter." came a voice. Deep. Resonant. Longing. Biggs felt a tug, like a tractor beam drawing him to that voice. The connection broke.

"Wow." Biggs said.

"Wow? Is that all?" said Leia.

"It's, It's beyond words. Amazing. I can see why Jedi spend a lot of time meditating. You could get lost in all that. That was Him though."

"Yes."

"Every time?"

"It depends on how, how deep I go is the word, I guess. It's like an ocean, you know. You can dip a toe in to do TK and stuff. Or you can dive right in."

Biggs remembered Hepha V. That had been pretty scary. He nodded however.

"If I go in too deep He's there. He's there when I sleep too. This ocean has monsters."

"What can I do?"

"Just stay nearby. You're very normal. Did you really just want to be a pilot to get away from home?"

"You clearly have never been to Tatooine. You would want to leave too."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Dealing with the Hutts. I saw them as you do. You tried telling us and we didn't listen."

"You couldn't know. The Rebellion was desperate. I'm just a pilot. You were Command."

"But it was wrong. And we didn't listen. We should of. How are we any different from The Empire. We have to be better than them."

"The Empire would probably have me shot for daring to question someone like an Admiral or a Moff. So you are better." Biggs decided adding 'not that's a high bar' was a bad idea. There were things that worried him about the Rebellion.

"Thank you."

"Any time Leia. Um, did you uh, see where Luke was down there. I was too entranced by the Galaxy."

"Yes." Leia paused.

"No."

"I'm afraid so. Luke is right on top of whatever evil is down there."


	11. Chapter 11

The shuttle descended down through the cloud layer. Guided by Leia, Biggs brought the ship down on AG repulsors onto what seemed like solid ground knocking over a few trees in the process. After landing Biggs checked the systems and made sure they could take off again in a hurry. He then unlocked the door and lowered the boarding ramp. He then rose to depart.

"Ebenza, Leand. We've landed." said Leia to their passengers. The cabin door opened and Ebenza burst out, ran down the ramp and stopped at the end. The Arelin poked the muddy ground with a foot.

"Yuck! Where are we." said Ebenza.

Biggs tried not to laugh. The young Jedi had never been outside before. "Don't worry, a little dirt won't hurt anyone." He walked down the ramp and onto the surface which squelched underneath and looked around.

This section of Dagobah was a noisome swamp. Large trees, perched on their roots were everywhere. The trees were covered in vines and moss. Things squawked, chirped and growled. The muddy smell was an assault on Bigg's desert raised system.

"What a strange place? Not where I would pick for a Jedi master." he said.

"Neither did I." came a voice. It was Luke. His friend had stepped from behind some undergrowth. "Biggs. What's happening? Why are you here."

The two friends approached one another.

"Luke! We need to leave now. Where's Yoda?" said Leia at the top of the ramp. Biggs couldn't see Leand.

"Why, what's the rush?" said Luke.

"The Empire ambushed the Gallant three standard ago. We escaped but someone who knows you and Yoda are here was probably captured. The Empire will know you are here. We have to be gone before they arrive." said Leia. Biggs nodded. Ebenza finally stepped off the ramp.

"Ick." it said.

"Wait. Patience." said Luke.

"Patience! We're in a hurry. Let's get you and Yoda aboard. We can talk of patience once we're somewhere else." said Leia.

Biggs looked between the two. Luke had changed. Even dirty, unkempt and in need of a long shower he radiated a calm presence. His speech had been slower, more considered and deliberate. He had a quiet power to him. Like gravity, thought Biggs. Technically the weakest of the known forces but in the right places it could dwarf all the others. Of course he had personally witnessed most of Leia's transformation from fiery Rebel commander to furious, what? She blazed like a sun.

Things that strayed to close to a sun got incinerated was his next, not so pleasant thought.

"Biggs!" they both said.

"We do need to get Yoda too. Luke, can you take us too him? Quickly?"

"Yes. We shall go." his friend grinned, a glimpse of the young moisture farmer Biggs remembered. "Quickly?"

Luke bounded off. Biggs stared. Luke had cleared several meters in a single stride. Another few steps and he was standing on a fallen log almost fifty meters away. "Well? You said you were in a hurry."

Biggs sighed. "Ebenza, stay here, we'll be back soon." Biggs and Leia ran after Luke "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Luke." Biggs managed through breaths.

* * *

Luke eventually slowed his pace and led them to a small mud hut.

"He's inside." said Luke and ducked to get through the small doorway. Biggs and Leia followed. Inside they had to stay bent double to not hit the ceiling. The hut was simply furnished with wooden furniture and some decorations made from wood and reeds. A metal pot seemed to be the only concession to technology Biggs could see. "Master Yoda. My friends..."

"Arrived they have. Yes. Hmm yes." said a small green alien. Yoda.

Biggs had already seen a picture of the former leader of the Jedi. While he had known Yoda was diminutive the reality was still a shock, Yoda was, ancient. The wizened being moved slowly with the aid of a stick. His large eyes regarded Biggs and seemed to bore right through him.

"Yes, I know Darklighter. Understand do I. But do you? Understand do you?" said Yoda poking him with a stick.

"No." said Biggs.

"Hmm. Wisdom." Yoda hobbled over to Luke and hit him with his stick. "See, understand your friend does. Why not like him, hmm?"

"Ow."

"Master Yoda. We have to go now." said Leia.

"We? No. You have to go Sith. Not I. Stay I will." said Yoda. Yoda moved over to a ledge and sat down. Biggs mouth dropped open. What had he said?

"But the Empire will be here... Wait, what did you call me?"

"A Sith. That is what you are." said Yoda.

"I am not a Sith!" said Leia.

"Hmm. Is there peace?"

"No there is a bloody terrible war on. One I have to fight and win. One you could help us win."

"Much anger. So much anger."

"So what? My anger drives me on! It gives me the strength I need to fight."

Uh oh, thought Biggs. He had heard similar things from Anher and Leand had said Anher was a Sith.

"Master Yoda, I don't see..." began Luke.

"No. You do not. Observe. Your strength, daughter of Vader. What is it?"

"Power. It's power. The power to get things done."

"Get what done, hmm."

"What do you mean. Win this bloody war! Break Palpatine's hold on the Galaxy. With the Force I can bring freedom. The Force shall free me!" Leia was shouting.

Yoda got up and moved over to a small case and opened it. From inside he drew a scroll which he offered to Leia. "Read." he commanded.

Leia's eyes scanned the incantation on the scroll. "Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Power. No This is ridiculous."

"Continue." said Yoda. It was not a request.

"Through Power I gain Victory. Through Victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me?" finished Leia quietly.

"The Code of the Sith that is. You told me it word for word just before. By its principles you live, its words, you hold true. A Sith you are." said Yoda.

* * *

Biggs watched his friends. Their faces were contorted with disbelief and anger. The idea that Leia was the very thing they were supposed to be fighting was incredible. It was possible though.

"That's impossible!" said Luke

"It cant be true. I'm, I'm not a monster." said Leia.

Yoda's gaze fell on each of the humans. Eventually it rested on Biggs.

"Nothing to say, have you?" he said.

"It's all been for nothing. We had lost even before we started. Even if we defeat Vader and the Empire, then Leia will take over. The cycle never ends." said Biggs.

"So sure are you? Hmm. A story I will tell." said Yoda. "About thirty four standard years ago a young boy met a young girl. A vision he had concerning her. That vision clouded his actions for the rest of his days. Worse it gets. The boy became a Jedi. Another prophecy there was. Defeat the Sith the Chosen One would it said. Pushed too hard, expected too much we did of that boy."

"Vader." said Luke.

"You're talking about our parents." said Leia.

"Yes. The war to control the galaxy was also fought between them. One favoured peace, the other conflict. Because of the prophecy, conflict we chose."

"And the Galaxy burned." said Biggs.

Yoda's head dropped. "Yes, so eager were we to fight our ancient enemies we never questioned if we should."

"Are you saying we shouldn't fight? That we should just all lay down before the Empire and die.?" said Leia.

"No! Fight the Empire, yes. Fight the Sith, No. Thrive off conflict they do. Gives them strength it does. The most strength from when they fight others with the Force. Very little is gained by conflict with those weak in the Force. Even with galaxy wide programs of oppression the Emperor and Vader were starving. Dying they have been."

"What!"

"Defeat a Sith with violence you cannot. Defeat them through non-violence is the only way. But doubt I sense in your mind. Come. Show you I will."

* * *

After some jostling they managed to exit the small hut. Biggs stretched painfully and felt a pang of sympathy for Luke who must of been living here for the last few weeks. They then followed Yoda through the dismal swamp. After an hour or so they reached a cave, little more than an opening in the ground. Leia stopped when she caught sight of it.

"We're here." she said.

Biggs didn't need his friend's powers to realise where Yoda had led them.

"You've led her to the source of the Dark Side! Are you insane?" Biggs walked back to Leia. "You don't have to do this." he said to her.

"Please Biggs. I'm sure Yoda knows what he is doing." said Luke. He lay a hand on Biggs' shoulder.

"No. It's alright. I'll go." said Leia quietly.

"You cant be serious!"

"I am. I knew I had to do this from when I told you to land. I face the Dark Side here and prevail. Otherwise I cannot face Him."

Biggs looked at Leia's determined features. There would be no arguing her out of a chosen course of action.

"Well, I'm going in there with you." he said.

"No. You cannot." said Yoda.

"Why? I'm no good out here. Leia is coming out normal or evil. Either way I'm not much use. If I go then I can help her."

"No idea you have of what you will face."

"So it will be just like everything else for the last few years. I've been out of my depth ever since I left home."

"You don't have to do this Biggs." said Leia.

"I think I do."

"Why are you doing this."

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Terrified. This Dark Side is horrifying."

Leia looked into Biggs eyes.

"Well then. Buckle up pilot." Leia then turned and headed for the cave entrance. Biggs followed.

"I forbid this. It is not the Jedi way." said Yoda.

Biggs turned to look at the Jedi master.

"As you said. Leia is not a Jedi." he said and walked in after Leia.

* * *

It was very dark inside the cave. Both Leia and Biggs activated luminators but their light seemed muted somehow. The footing was uneven and the going slow.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" he said.

"No idea. Quiet, did you hear that?" said Leia.

Biggs heard a faint scuttling, a scratching. He readied his blaster and peered into the gloom. Biggs looked back. He could not see the entrance any more. He heard a snuffling and a hiss. Then the luminators went out. Biggs heard a growl and he tried to locate the source of the noises.

A dull red glow erupted as Leia activated her lightsabre. In the strange darkness lit only by the weapon Biggs thought Leia looked like a figure from legend. A terrifying monster of a lost age remembered only in stories. She looked just like the holo impression of that ancient warrior.

Biggs started to say something but there was a snarl in the darkness and Leia cried out. Biggs saw her fall and the lightsabre went out.

"Leia!" he called out. There was no reply. Biggs moved towards where he had last seen her. Wham! He caught his head on the low ceiling and staggered and fell to his knees in pain.

"Leia! Can you hear me." again, there was no reply. Cursing and stumbling Biggs went into the darkness searching for her.

* * *

Biggs emerged several hours later carrying Leia unconscious in his arms. Biggs face was scratched and cut as if from some clawed beast and his clothing was torn. Leia's head was wrapped in blood soaked bandages.

He set Leia down and walked over to Yoda. Luke intercepted him and caught him before he could reach the diminutive being.

"Let go of me."

"Biggs, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? He sent Leia into that cave to die." Biggs wrested himself free of Luke and advanced on Yoda. "That cave was a trap!"

Yoda looked up at Biggs "So sure are you?"

"Yes! Not long in Leia vanished and I've spent how long looking for her. It's a bloody miracle I found her and then got to the exit."

"I'm sure there's some other explanation." said Luke.

"There had better be. You can explain the other bodies in there while you're at it. Well, Yoda? Why are there dead aliens with laser swords in there?"

"Bodies?" said Luke.

Yoda bowed his head. "A trap it is. Those who use the Dark Side and enter, survive they cannot."

"Why did you send her in there!"

Yoda looked up at him. Biggs did not need any telepathy to read the thought 'Why do you think.'

"Okay, yeah. Leia's a Sith. You're a Jedi. I get it." said Biggs after a while. He shifted slightly so he was between Yoda and Leia. "What happens now."

"Interesting this is. Very interesting indeed. Yes, the cave is a trap. Drawn as moths to a flame the Sith have been. Like moths they go in and come out, they do not. Long have I waited here knowing that is Vader or the Emperor were to find me, the cave would draw them in and destroy them. And if they did not seek me out then they would grow old and die. Palpatine is very old now and the Dark Side takes a toll on those who use it. Much longer live, he will not."

"Yes, okay. I'll buy that. But why is Luke running around? Leia too." said Biggs.

"Sadly, agree Obi-Wan did not. Content to sit by and let the Death Star exist he could not." said Yoda.

"Are you saying Ben didn't agree with you?" said Luke.

"Agree, no. Obey, yes he did for eighteen years. But Obi-Wan always cared, he did. The Death Star was too much."

"You were happy to let the Empire destroy entire planets?" said Biggs.

"Yes. To rid the Galaxy of the Dark Side, the sacrifice I would make."

"That's monstrous! I don't care if your right. You can't let that happen. I'm leaving. Leia needs the medkit at the shuttle and then I'm going to rescue my friends."

Biggs bent down and picked Leia up. He looked about to get his bearings and started walking.

"You coming Luke?"

Luke started after his friend but then stopped and looked at Yoda.

"No stay. Remember the plan." said Yoda.

"Biggs, Yoda does have a point."

"I don't care. I'm going to save the Galaxy. You can help or you can sulk here."

"Sulk? I am not sulking. I am resisting in the only way possible."

"And let our friends die and be tortured? Let the Empire burn more worlds?"

"If you value what it is for, then yes."

"No, I don't care if it's wrong. I will do what I can. Come on Luke."

Biggs turned and left. Ignoring Yoda's pleas and argument with Luke. After a while, arms aching he reached the shuttle. Ebenza was still on the ramp looking at the swamp.

"What happened? Is Yoda coming soon?" said Ebenza as Biggs staggered up the ramp.

"No, not now. Not ever. We're leaving." said Biggs as he passed the Arelin.

"Why, what is wrong?" said Ebenza.

Biggs laid Leia on one of the uncomfortable sleep pallets in the troop compartment. As he found the medkit and began opening it Leand came out of the stateroom.

"What is wrong. What happened to her." she said.

"Leia had a bad encounter with the Force. See if you can help her. We're leaving now."

"Without master Yoda?" said Leand.

"Yes. He chose to remain here. Trust me Leand. Your heroes may not be who you think they are. And we are leaving now. Please take care of Leia while I ready the ship."

Leaving the Mon Cal with the medkit Biggs went to ready the shuttle for flight. After a few minutes of making sure it could take of he raised the ramp, sealed the ship, checked everyone was on board and left the surface of Dagobah.


	12. Chapter 12

Biggs calmed as the shuttle broke orbit. As he accelerated towards the hyper limit Biggs tried to make sense of what had happened on the planet below. Yoda had not been what he had been expecting. He knew the Jedi had been the Republic's commanders in the last war and that they had acted as special agents before that. But he knew almost nothing about the Jedi themselves. Or the Sith. The Jedi had been agents of the Republic, a rather corrupt organisation at the end. Were they dogmatic idealists? Unwilling to change? Yoda had labeled Leia a Sith, not a young, traumatised woman struggling to control awakening power. Vader, and if Yoda was to be believed, the Emperor were SIth. They had overthrown the Republic and taken control of the Galaxy. Was that the action of Palpatine the Sith or the man? Did it make any difference? The Empire was still a totalitarian state. He doubted Leia would aid in setting up another dictatorship herself. He felt he could trust Leia, whatever she was. As for Luke, was he a Jedi? Biggs knew Luke had identified as Jedi because he idolised his father, Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear. But did he know the rituals, the mantras, the truths the Jedi held dear? Despite his power he was in many ways less a Jedi than Leand and Ebenza, who had been children when the Jedi fell.

* * *

Biggs found Leand finishing off wrapping Leia in bandages.

"How's our patient?" he said.

"She is stable. What happened to her?" said Leand.

"A wild animal attacked her." said Biggs.

"Okay. Why is Master Yoda not with us?"

"He chose to stay. Leand, what do the Jedi believe in?"

"What do you mean? The Jedi listen to the Force for guidance and then act on what they hear. The Jedi seek harmony and tranquility. They nurture life, help it grow."

Biggs sat on another 'bed'. "That's all very nice, but what does it mean?"

Leand began to repack the medkit. "I'm afraid I don't follow you. The Jedi seek to do good."

"How do you know that? You were doing a lot of good on Corruscant. Why?"

"It was the right thing to do. The Force guided me."

Biggs ran his hand through his hair. "Was it? I'm thinking you helped that community because you are a good person, not because you are a Jedi. Also, is Vader a brutal enforcer because he's a Sith? Or because he's an authoritarian maniac? Can you be bad and be a Jedi? Can you be good and be a Sith?"

Leand backed away. "The Jedi are good Biggs. I know this. I feel this. I live this. And the Sith are evil. They oppose everything the Jedi stand for. Why are you saying these things?"

"Yoda, the Jedi Grandmaster, who probably knows what he's talking about identified Leia as Sith. He also tried to kill her." Biggs paused, could 'creepy supernatural location' count as a murder weapon?

"No, that can't be true. Master Yoda. He would never. You are lying." Leand said. The Mon Cal was making small jumps as she spoke.

"It happened. I, I don't know why." Biggs sat down on another pallet. He shifted a bit.

"Is Leia really a Sith?" Leand continued to hop where she was.

"No."

"But you said Master Yoda said."

"Leia's not a Sith. She uses the Dark Side, a lot I guess and that's what I think Yoda sensed in her. I'm also guessing that 'uses the Dark Side' and 'Sith' go together if you're Yoda. But I'm not giving up on her. The Sith don't giggle."

"Is that the only reason? If Leia was a Tellian would you see things the same way?"

Tellians were intelligent communal slimes which easily passed most other intelligent species personal 'ick' factor. Biggs tried to envision Leia as a pile of stinking, motile ooze and failed.

"Okay, yes. You have a point, Leia's a hot, psychic, princess but what of it? Keeping Leia this side of lunatic evil is really important and actually I'm amazed everyone else has decided hoping really hard is the way to go. Because from my end it looks like that's what they tried last time with her father. Shall we ask the Galaxy how well that went?"

Leand opened her mouth as if to say something, jumped up and down and left the troop compartment. Biggs sighed and looked at the pallet. A nap before transit would be really good even on one of these.

"Hot, psychic, princess?", it was Leia. She had sat up and was looking at Biggs.

"I, um, er." Biggs stammered, "Well, you are."

"Thank you. Certainly beats the 'Pure Damsel' angle everyone wants me to push. What do you think? Perhaps I should do a few holoshoots in something suggestive like, I don't know, a gold bikini or something. It could be titled 'Wouldn't you rather be on my side?'

Biggs tried to banish that image from his mind. "A gold bikini would be overkill. we could holo you in a sack and you would compare favourably over the Emperor and his stooges."

Leia smiled but then frowned and rubbed her forehead. "Ow. We were on Dagobah? A cave at the centre of the Dark Side?"

Biggs recounted what had happened or at least what he could remember. Everything that had happened on Dagobah had a crazy, dreamlike quality to it. Had he really met an ancient Jedi Master with an odd speech pattern? It seemed so unreal.

"At least, I think that's what happened. I decided to get off planet before Yoda got his laser sword and tried more direct murder. Now, we're on our way to Saloth to hook up with the Rebellion and then I'm going to rescue the Gallant's crew who got captured."

"Good thinking. Any idea on how to find where the Empire took our people?"

"I'm kind of hoping they'll just tell us. Capturing Command is a big win to the Empire. They'll be telling everyone."

"That they will, ow, my head." Leia swayed a bit.

"Okay, more bed rest for you. We can plan daring rescues once you're up and about."

Leia shifted to lie back down on the pallet and then shifted some more. "You were right. These are uncomfortable."

Biggs got off his pallet and made for the door. He switched of the lights and opened the door.

"Thank you Biggs."

"Any time Leia."

* * *

After a broken sleep interrupted by overseeing the jumps the shuttle was coasting through the Ildath system headed towards the 3rd planet which boasted settlements, spaceports and the fuel they need to get back to the Rebellion. He also hoped his credits could stretch to something beyond emergency rations. There was also a persistent whine coming from the hyperdrive which Biggs had interpreted as being a Bad Thing.

"Where are we?" said Ebenza. The Arelin had all it's eyes focused on the planet .

"That's Ildath Three. Property of the Ildath Terraforming Corporation who have an Imperial charter to terraform and colonise Ildath."

"Imperial!" said Ebenza, most of it's appendages retracted.

"Don't worry. The ITC have been in business for two hundred standard. They used to have a Republic charter. I'm guessing they just changed some of the words when the Empire took over."

Ebenza calmed down, maybe. It was hard to tell with the alien. Biggs shrugged and attended to the job of landing the shuttle

The shuttle descended on AG to a landing pad at Boskin's Hope, a small outpost on Ildath. The planet was owned by the Ildath Terraforming Company which had an Imperial Charter to transform Ildath from a barren rocky wasteland to something considered habitable by the majority of the Galaxy's sentient beings. Terraforming was a lengthy process which easily spanned several centuries. As he had told Ebenza Biggs suspected the ITC had formerly held a Republic Charter twenty years ago and had just changed a few words when the Empire took over. Still, Biggs was taking no chances with three of the last free Jedi on board. Boskin's Hope was a minor facility where he could refuel and check out the whine from the hyperdrive in obscurity. The starport was barely more than a large plascrete field, control tower and fuel pod nestling beside the three domes that housed the colony proper. Several other shuttles and light freighters were also present.

Biggs descended and walked over to the control tower. As he entered he found a Spacer arguing with the ground crew.

"Sorry, this will be my last run here for a while."

"We can pay more. Ildath needs those supplies."

"You can't pay more than the Empire. Besides I've signed. Look it's a short term contract, half a standard. Ildath will be here when I come back."

"But..."

"No buts, be seeing you."

The Spacer turned. Biggs thought she looked familiar. The woman regarded Biggs for a second, shrugged and walked outside. Biggs went about his business with the ground crew, paid the small docking fee, the larger refuelling charges and enquired about the local hospital. After receiving directions he went outside.

"Biggs? Biggs Darklighter?" came a voice, it was the Spacer. "It is you! It's me. Vaus."

Biggs looked at the woman. He struggled to remember how he knew her.

"You don't remember me? I helped you leave your dry, dusty homeworld. Hey, you're real famous. Would you mind if I turned you in?"

Biggs backed off and his hand went to his holster.

"Just kidding! How about dinner instead? Better food than the Rebellion I can promise."

Biggs relaxed a little. Was this the woman who gave him the contact for the Rebellion? "Um sure. But I've got to get a friend to the hospital first."

'I can help. How bad are they? I've got a float pallet on my shuttle." Vaus giggled.

"Okay." said Biggs. "That will help a lot. Thankyou."

"No problem Biggs. Which section is your ship on?"

Biggs gave her the section number and Vaus ran off. He returned to the shuttle, cautioned Leand and Ebenza to keep hidden and went to Leia. She stirred as he picked her up.

"Where, where are we going." she said.

"I've got to, uh, get you to a hospital."

"Is that safe?"

"I, I don't know. We're somewhere really remote though."

Leia murmured something as she drifted off again. Biggs reached the shuttle ramp and descended. Vaus was at the bottom with a float pallet. Bigg laid Leia on the pallet and looked around nervously.

"Which way."

"This way.", they began moving the pallet towards the dome entrance. "And don't look so nervous. I know this woman's your fellow Rebel and all but it's not like she's the Virgin Princess of Doomed Alderaan that's in all your, holos..." Vaus trailed off as she looked at Biggs. "Oh my. That's Her, isn't it."

Biggs nodded. "Yes, that's the most wanted person in the Galaxy. She's badly hurt and, she's, a, friend." Biggs tried to keep his voice to a whisper. They were in a street with people giving them idle looks.

Vaus gave him a look. "A, friend? Is that the term now? Well, since she's a, friend and all I'll take you to a friend of mine. Don't worry, she'll be safer there."

They continued pushing the pallet but took a small detour down a side street to a small clinic. Going inside, Leia was quickly whisked away by medics leaving Biggs to enter details on a pad. He and Vaus waited in reception until a tall human exited and looked the two of them over.

"Vaus. I should of known. Come on, in my office." she said and then turned for a door. Biggs and Vaus followed. The room was a typical office with desk, chairs, terminal and small plant. The woman was seated behind the desk and made a show of looking at the pad Biggs had filled out. She then looked at Biggs.

"Hello, I'm Merrin. Your friend was in a bad way, we've got her on synth and stimheal so she'll be fine soon. However, current injuries aside, Ms Neren Valt is the healthiest woman pushing sixty standard I've ever seen. Who is she really? Who are you?"

"She's that Rebel Princess Mezzy. And this is Biggs Darklighter. I'm aiding and abetting the Rebellion." said Vaus, grinning.

Merrin looked down at her desk, then back up. "You realise that you've got me, my staff, all of Boskin's Hope and possibly all of Ildath and the Company implicated as well? This isn't helping two dumb kids elope Vaus. You've brought the damn Virgin Princess..." Merrin trailed off as Biggs winced. "Or am I to understand that title no longer applies?"

"I don't think so. Leia is run ragged by the Rebellion, She barely has time to sleep normally, let alone with someone else. I've only kissed her and that was mostly in the line of duty." said Biggs.

"In the line of duty? Mostly?" said both Vaus and Merrin.

"Well, er, um, it's hard to explain. Look, I know you don't owe us anything but Leia's hurt and..."

Merrin held up a hand. "Okay, I've heard enough. I don't know why I'm doing this but I'll get your Princess up again. I also want to hear how kissing can be in the line of duty for the Rebellion."

"And I want to hear how it's mostly." said Vaus.

"But that can be done over dinner. Vaus, get your Rebel cleaned up and at my place at nine. And if any other living legends want to attend as well, call ahead please."

* * *

"Wine?" offered Merrin.

"Yes please." Biggs held out his glass and Merrin poured. "Thankyou." he said.

Roasted vat meat and what Biggs hoped was some form of plant may not of sounded sumptuous but compared to Bigg's regular diet it was incredible. Over the course of the meal Biggs recounted his own perspective of the conflict now raging across the Galaxy. He hoped he wasn't giving away any major Rebel secrets. The most recent events he skipped over. As Biggs told it, he and Leia had been scouting for potential allies when the attack occurred. It was sort of true, from a certain point of view.

"But I still want to know how kissing Queen Organa is 'In the line of duty'." said Vaus.

"Um, well, it seemed the right thing to do to keep Leia sane. I'm not a psycdoc." said Biggs.

"But a sufficiently talented kisser?" teased Vaus.

"Um, yeah. I guess. I think it's more to do with it being no-one else treats Leia like a normal person. To everyone else she's the rebel leader, idol and walking propaganda piece. I don't think she had a very normal life before hand either."

"I seriously doubt any Organa has led what you and I might term a normal life." said Merrin dryly.

"What do you mean by that? What's the big deal with her adoptive family?" said Biggs.

"Are you serious? Where are you from?" said Merrin.

"Nope. He's serious Mezzy. He really doesn't know." said Vaus.

"Know what? Leia's family were rulers of what is still an expanding vapour cloud. All she has left is a brother she only met two years ago and way too many responsibilities and demands for anyone. And if she really is..." Biggs paused. It was only a short step from saying 'Sith' and revealing some very important secrets.

"What? What is Leia to you Biggs?" said Vaus. She leaned forward. "Who do you feel she needs protecting from?"

Darth Vader. The thought came involuntarily.

"Leia, doesn't need protection. She needs, I don't know. Someone who doesn't salute or bow to her whenever she speaks. Someone who can talk to her about something other than fighting the Empire. The old Jedi went down because no-one really stood up for them, they had no friends. I'm not letting that happen."

"The Virgin Princess doesn't need a suitable husband, she needs a girlfriend? One who is a good kisser and is also male? Where were you five years ago Mr Darklighter? That revelation would of crossed the Galaxy." said Merrin.

"Why? And quit smirking. I know I'm the dumb hick from Tatooine. What is it that everyone else knows about Leia?"

The two women looked at one another and smiled.

"I'm guessing GalMacPol 101 isn't taught at Flight School so I'll give you a quick intro." began Merrin.

A 'quick' introduction to Galactic Politics led into dessert and soon went over Biggs head. However some bits were hard to miss.

"How many systems?" Biggs said.

"I'm' not an expert but the Organa family is the primary landowner in all the systems within the Principality and has majority control in many systems in other sectors. So about five thousand systems where they used to own almost everything and everybody. About twice that more where they're big news but not actually in charge.'"

Biggs choked a bit. Fifteen thousand systems?

"How. How, do you know all this?"

"It came up after you Rebels destroyed the Death Star. Ildath had a debate over whether to support you Rebels, even covertly. Several opposed to the idea pointed out that many of the Rebellion High Council were significant power brokers in The Republic, the head of which was Organa family. Would we be deposing one Emperor to install another? Historically, your new girlfriend's family have been aggressive in expanding their interests and she recently has been taking to using a red lightsabre. Anyone with a passing familiarity with history knows what that means."

Biggs knew the Rebellion had sent out holos of Luke and Leia to let the Galaxy know that the Jedi were back and on their side. He was wondering about the wisdom of that now.

Merrin waited as the implications sunk in. "We were worried about replacing one tyrant for the next. Is that tyrant potentially also one of the Sith?"

Biggs paused and regarded the two women. They looked serious.

"You've been thinking thing about this, I see." he said.

"Yes. All afternoon I've been tempted to murder my patient like never before. Just introduce a lethal drug and do the Galaxy a big favour." Merrin said.

Vaus gasped. "Mezzy. You didn't do it? Did you? "

"No. But the thought was there. So I needed to check you out. Rebel Pilot Biggs Darklighter. Not as wanted as some of your friends but still with a personal bounty and known terrorist, mass murderer and insurrectionist. Why are you a Rebel?"

"Because The Empire is a brutal, totalitarian dictatorship. Bullies on a galactic scale. I couldn't do anything back home so I signed up, got trained to be a pilot and jumped ship for the Rebellion at the first opportunity." said Biggs.

"I helped with that." said Vaus.

"I know Vaus. So, you don't like bullies?"

"No. Back home it was the gangs who were backed by the Hutts. They pushed everyone around, demanded protection and if you stood up to them they just beat you up and laughed. Or worse." Biggs shuddered. Several young women had gone missing and it was rumoured that local crime boss had perverse appetites.

"And you see The Empire as bullies on a larger scale?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. But they're also one of the nastiest dictatorships the Galaxy has seen in a while. I couldn't just sit and watch."

"Even if the Republic was little better? I doubt farmers on say, Croydon would notice the difference."

"Would those farmers be casually murdered for being in the wrong place at the wrong time? That happened to Luke's family. I don't want to see it happen again. Maybe a Galaxy spanning government is impossible without tyranny or corruption. Maybe we need a looser alliance with, um, some common trade and travel rules and defence agreements." said Biggs.

"Go on." said Merrin.

"Galactic society is just too big. Even with fast ships and hyperwave a crisis can brew, blow up and be done before anyone in even the Sector capitals can react. Often it just gets lost in the background. And no normal person cares about anything beyond their local group. How can you? It's too big."

Both women made encouging noises. Biggs decided to plunge on.

"If I had my way I think it would work better with smaller nations of a couple of systems, maybe ten, twenty at most. Each um, state could have alliances with the nearby states in the sector for mutual defence and some overarching union just in case a giant swarm of bugs from another galaxy show up or something."

"Intergalactic bug swarm?" said Vaus.

"There was this holo series when I was a kid. Thinking about it nowadays it was Imperial propaganda but I still liked it. And what of it? Hicerous isn't that far away really."

"You know, this has been tried before. Such a setup has traditionally been vulnerable to those with Imperial or Republican traditions. The Galaxy doesn't need Hicerine bugs to threaten it."

"Then we also need some supernational groups to police it. Not just Jedi, because they're too rare. Galactic Rangers or such. Several Organisations to keep an eye of the big picture which draw from the member states but are separate. They could watch each other too."

"This all sounds nice and I see you have thought about things but you're still part of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Hero or not. Why will they listen to you?" said Vaus.

Biggs frowned. Why did everyone think he had to have the answers?

"Leia would listen. I believe in her. I also know that she is no Sith. As for the others? I figure if I rescue them from the clutches of The Empire well, they'll owe me an audience at least."

"And do you have a plan for that?"

"Now that you mention it..."

* * *

The ship Best Drift transitted into the Camphor system near the populous world bearing the same name. It was like almost every other Corellian Fast Hauler with four cargo bays making up the bulk of the ships hull. It's triple thrusters flared and began to push it towards the planet. It's arrival, beacon and intended course was logged and noted both by Camphor orbital control and a bored rating aboard the Hatred, an Imperial Stardestroyer currently in orbit around Camphor. No-one took any more notice. At least a dozen big freighters did this every standard day bringing the commerce of the Empire to the world and attendant system.

What outside observers could not know was that hitching a lift aboard the was the most wanted woman in the Galaxy, Leia Organa. She was accompanied by known sidekick and rumoured lover, Biggs Darklighter. Two Rebels intent on a plan of rescuing their fellow Rebels before they were transported to more secure systems. Nevertheless, Biggs was worried.

Hijacking the transport ferrying the captives while guarded by a crack legion with a Star Destroyer in orbit above seemed insane. It could not work.

"It's not the Death Star." muttered Biggs, trying to steady his nerves.

"What's that?" said Vaus as she looked back from the pilot's chair. "Please tell me you are not having second thoughts now."

"Just telling myself that Yavin was worse odds." said Biggs.

"Yeah no problem. Just my freighter, you two against two, no, make that three Stardestroyers." Vaus corrected herself as the third, the Conqueror cleared Camphor's mass shadow. The Tenacity had been spotted guarding the coreward approach. "They really want to hang on to your friends."

The Empire had decided to parade the two hundred captured Rebels through the major cities on almost every inhabited system between The Rim and Corruscant. It was intended to crush resolve and hopefully bait other Rebels into a rescue attempt.

Camphor was a rarity on the Rim in that it was fully terraformed. It was prosperous and busy, the world sported regular traffic and the main centres were shieled. Too crowded for a regular Rebel base and too remote for major Imperial attention Camphor had ridden out the Civil War mostly unmolested. It was dull and safe.

It was that dull part that they were betting on. This was the fifth system the prisoners had visited and hopefully the entire process was becoming routine.

The parades had been broadcast across the Galaxy. Biggs had scanned the pale, worn faces for his friends. He had spotted Nerin and Wes but not Jarsea. Was she still alive? Many Rebels had escaped but too many were unaccounted for. It was said that Vader had gone on a murderous rampage following the Gallant's capture after it transpired that someone had escaped him. He had killed almost half the captives and many subordinates before ordered by the Emperor personally to stop. Was Jarsea amongst those dead? Just tossed into space like garbage?

Biggs activated a pad and called up the latest broadcast searching for her face. The holos concentrated on the big names like Mothma and Andra. Everyone else was mostly a blur in the background.

"Still searching?" it was Leia. She was behind Biggs' seat having just entered the flight cabin. She placed her hand on Biggs' shoulder.

"Yes." Biggs continued to peer at the images.

"This isn't good Biggs. You can't eat yourself up. Either she's there or not. We will rescue her if she's there along with everyone else." said Leia.

"I have to know." Biggs said scanning. A figure in the rear stumbled and was immediately set upon by a Stormtrooper with an electrowhip.

"Who is it you're looking for?" said Vaus. She had set the ship's approach to autopilot and come round to look. "Nope, didn't get that, repeat please." as Biggs mumbled distractedly.

"I'll try to explain." said Leia. She led Vaus into the galley. "Biggs recruited someone on his first mission. They became close."

"Close? Aren't you and he? So who is this mystery woman?"

"Captain Jarsea. A valuable member of the Rebellion. One we can't leave alive in The Empire's hands. That's why we're doing this." said Leia.

Vaus looked into Leia's eyes.

"So if this goes bad you might be ordering Biggs to kill her. Gods above, you Organas."

"This has nothing to do with me." hissed Leia. "If Jarsea were turned..."

"What? Always convenient that an Organa gets what they want while others make the noble sacrifice."

"You have no idea what I have lost and sacrificed. Or what I will give up to free the Galaxy."

"Is it, Your Majesty? Did this prole get that right? Is this really about The Galaxy or something else you want? Normally I'd say get a room."

Leia stared in frustration. Small unsecured objects began to rattle.

"Argh!" Leia turned and headed to her cabin. Biggs was soon at the galley entrance.

"You okay? Where's Leia?" he said.

"Her Majesty is in her room." said Vaus. "I'd recommend some, or you could run off after her." she said to thw now empty doorway.

Biggs knocked on door.

"Go away!" came the response.

"It's me, Biggs." he said. After a few seconds the door opened. Biggs went inside. Leia was pacing inside the small cabin.

"How much longer till we're off this ship?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Not much longer. You realise we're getting back on again though?"

"Yes, I know. Not sure if I will want to though."

"Why? What were you talking about?"

"You, this mission and my family reputation."

"Yeah, well. What of it?"

"Do you have any idea how my family got to where they are?"

"I was going to say judicious use of that winning smile you must of got from them, but then I rembered you're adopted." said Biggs.

That earned both a smile and a wince. He went on.

"Well it's true. So your the adopted daughter of some Galactic power brokers. That doesn't make you them any more than being, uh His daughter makes you a Sith. If you resemble anyone it's your mother."

"Amidala was head of the Peace Party."

"And Liberator of Naboo. You're just following in her footsteps. Thousand years from now and she will just be the mother of the woman who saved the Galaxy."

Leia sighed. She stopped pacing and Biggs was relieved to see she was a more normal colour. He gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

"Just looking out for you."

"Why?"

"Shh."

* * *

It was another dull shift about His Imperial Majesty's vessel, the ISD Hatred.

"Anything exciting today?" said Lieutenant Fol. He peered over the ratings shoulder at the sensor displays.

"I'm predicting boredom for the next ten hours sir. Punctuated by an exciting lunchtime broadcast of it raining on those blasted Rebels." reported Rating Nils.

Fol grunted. The cunning plan to smoke the Rebels out by slowly parading their leaders had not been thought all the way through. Or rather it had been by some damn higher up who could wait on Corruscant.

"Which planet are we at again?" he asked.

"Number five. Same as yesterday, same as tomorrow. Sir, do you think the Rebels have seen the broadcasts?" said Nils.

"I really hope so Nils."

"So do I, sir. Starting to forget what the Big C looks like."

The conversation would of meandered on in a similar manner as every other day. Then.

Alarms went off, screens flashed red indicating incoming hostile ships. And an announcement.

"This is Admiral Ackbar of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. I call on all freedom loving sentients to rise up and kick The Empire out of Camphor. May the Force be With You!"

It was no longer going to be dull.

"Six, seven, eight heavies inbound!"

"Launch all fighters. Repeat launch all fighters."

"Why isn't Fleetnet up?"

"Get me Sector Group Alpha!"

"New contact! Great maker, what is that thing?"

Nils and Fol stared at the sensor reports on the latest arrival.

"I think that's the Leviathan sir."

"The what?"

"It's a ship the Mon Cals were designing back in the Republic days sir. Extra Galactic explorer. Mission brief was to 'Explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilisations.' I read about it at the academy. Never knew they built the thing."

"Peaceful explorer is it?"

"No sir, not any more if you ask me."

The Rebel ships began powering for high orbit. Fighters launched and formed defensive swarms about their parent ships.

"Stardestroyers are grouping Admiral."

"Good. How long till they reinforce?"

"Estimate twenty minutes Admiral."

"Set course to swim round the planet. Take us into the rip!"

* * *

The planetary militia also noted the evolving battle above them. Acting with speed and precision honed by years of drills for this very eventuality the planet's shields went up.

Which had been the key component of the plan all along. Biggs, Leia and Vaus watched as the massive shields came on and a warning informed all grounded ships to stay that way.

"Okay. Time to go." said Leia.

"Yes Leia." said Biggs. He checked his blaster and headed for the gravtruck. He turned his head over his shoulder at Vaus. "Coming."

"I'm coming." she said hefting a rifle. "No bloody idea why though."

The trio reached the vehicle and got in. Soon it was heading for the city.

Jarsea shivered in the rain. Again, the slow march in chains past silently watching crowds. Again, the standing in some plaza as their crimes were read out. Again the entreaty to step forward and be pardoned if only they renounce the Rebellion. Again the stubborn refusal. Shaved, bruised and bleeding the Rebels stood defiantly.

It would later become known as the 'March of the Two Hundred'. It would stand as a testament to the the spirit and ideals of the Rebellion long after even the Jedi role in the Galactic Civil War passed into myth. The last day of the March became the day the Empire officially ended.

All Jarsea wanted that day was a quick death. Please, someone. Please just shoot us. Don't just glumly watch. Resist. Fight. Launch a proton at the stadium. Make it quick or messy. Just let us die. I'm tired. I have enough. My feet hurt.

"Chin up, miss." said Wes beside her. The former slave had stayed in remarkable spirits and been instrumental in maintaining morale. "I die a free man."

Crack! A nearby trooper unleashed his electrowhip. Wes howled in pain but managed through gritted teeth. "Still free."

"What's that? On the right. " said Nerrin. The old veteran of two wars wheeze but stood ramrod straight as if on parade.

Your all mad, she thought. But she looked down the road. A small red light, dancing down the street.

Jarsea laughed. The trooper whipped her again and again but she continued laughing. Eventually he stopped and reached for his comm.

"Prisoner forty-four has finally cracked."

There was no reply.

"Repeat. Prisoner forty-four has cracked. Respond."

Still no reply. The trooper became aware that someone was clutching his ankle. It was the prisoner. He kicked her away hearing bones crunch.

The prisoner howled, not in pain but laughter.

"Dont you see it. Don't you see you fools. You're dead! You are all dead!" said Jarsea as the dancing red mote resolved itself into a red brand, hissing and crackling in the rain. It was a red lightsabre welded by the Red Jedi, so the tales said and with it Leia began the end of The Empire.

* * *

The odds of meeting a Jedi are teeny. Top notch Force users of any stripe were vanishingly rare even in Mythic times. By the time two standard decades had past after the Jedi purge they were extinct. Gone. No more. Oh there are always stories, but they're re always the 'I heard there's this sergeant who says a friend of his in another unit saw this man, this woman, this bug with a laser sword.' Oh and the Rebels say they've got some. But they're the enemy. They lie. And the number's different every time. How many they got this week? Five? Even if that were true there's a million worlds out there. What are the odds?

So why do we bother doing this stupid anti-Jedi drill if the Brass ain't around? We don't. Just sign it off and we can relax.

And how would you spot one anyways. It's not like any around would wear those old time robes of theirs. Hell, sandworms on a thousand worlds wear shit like that. We going to arrest them all? Just in case? Are you insane?

Laser swords? They look like luminators. Or dance sticks. Or one of a dozen other tools and or toys. Take that girly there. Is that metal tube she's got a laser sword? It's probably her umbrella. Hey girly, is your umbrella stuck? Here lemee help.

What! Hey! Oh no! Help! Help!

...

...

...

"This is Leia. Perimetre is down. Come in. I am going to the stadium."

"Proceed quickly and calmly to bombardment shelters. Proceed quickly and calmly to bombardment shelters."

Vaus surveyed the crowd mobbing the now reduced guard on the shuttle.

"That doesn't look calm." she said.

"No it does not." Biggs activated the comm. "Leia? The shuttle is a bust. We're going to have to make multiple trips in the truck."

A few blaster reports, screams and swearing came back.

"Hope she washes that mouth out before she kisses you. What?" said Vaus as Biggs turned the truck towards the stadium.

As he got near he noticed the main road bloxked with people fleeing. Biggs disengaged the safeties and leapt a wall. The truck landed with a crunching noise but soon got back up with an odd whine. He drove over to where the prisoners were taking cover. Some had acquired the blasters of fallen troopers.

"All aboard!" Biggs yelled getting out. He looked around for Leia. A flash of red and blaster fire revealed her.

"Okay. The truck can take about forty. Vaus, drive em there and come back for more. Everyone else, we are making for the Star port. Come on Rebels, move!"

The prisoners began boarding. Soon the truck was speeding away. The rest began moving as well, the strongest supporting the others. Biggs ran into Wes.

"Biggs!"

"Wes! You're alive!"

"And free. Quick. She needs your help."

Biggs followed Wes. He almost didn't recognise Jarsea. Broken, beaten she looked up at Biggs.

"Sorry Biggs. I can't move. Ahhh." she said. "Where's a blaster? Leave me with one."

"Wes and I will carry you." he said. He bent down to pick her up. She was so light. Biggs glanced at Wes who was swaying. "Okay, I carry and Wes covers us."

"Owww!"

Stumbling through the streets Biggs struggled to keep up with the last stragglers. Eventually the Comm beeped.

"Biggs! Where are you?" it was Vaus.

"About two klicks out. I could use a lift."

"Sorry Biggs. The truck lifters are gone. You going to have to walk, and fast. The Imp armour is fifteen minutes out. I can't wait past then."

"Okay I'm hurrying Is Leia there?"

"I'm here."

"Good, get them out in ten." Biggs cut the comm.

"Put me down."

"No."

"I'm slowing, ahh, you down."

"No."

"You might make, ooh, it."

"Never."

The three Rebels limped their way to rescue. Biggs had had the conversation on and off for more than ten minutes. His arms burned. Then the ground heaved, windows shook and an Imperial Walker hove into view. Biggs looked around the deserted streets, perhaps they could hide.

He got to a fence. Wes opened the gate and they went inside. He set Jarsea down under cover.

"We didn't make it."

"Almost." the shaking was louder.

"Biggs?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let them capture me."

The shaking stopped. Biggs risked a look. Straight into the looming head of a Walker.

"Surrender Rebel. It's over." came an electronic voice.

Biggs readied the blaster. At least I won't feel anything I hope.

"Surrender. Now."

"Still free, man." said Wes.

"Victory and Death!" yelled Biggs. He raised his blaster and pointed it at the Walker.

There was a flash and then the Walker exploded as an X-Wing flew overhead.

His comm chirped.

"This is Red Five to any Rebels. Red Five reporting in too assist."

Further explosions marked the starfighter finding other targets.

Biggs activated the comm.

"Luke? Home in on my signal and have a med kit handy. Biggs out."

It is impossible to get through a planetary shield with anything short of a Death Star or several days of pounding from a fleet. It is doubly impossible to transit into the gap between shield and ground. Nothing has the predictive power to do that.

Except for a Jedi who put their trust totally in the Force. Someone with complete faith. Someone named Luke Skywalker who, it was said always came to your rescue.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the rescue."

"Anytime Biggs."

"So, your not just going to wait for Vader and the Emperor to die."

"No. Yoda's probably right but, damn, I can't let my friends in the Rebellion die. Besides Leia asked for my help."

"How did you make that jump? And saying 'The Force' doesn't count."

"How about using the Force to save someone. That's what being a Jedi is all about. Lightsabres, mind tricks and TK is just the showy stuff, there is so much more Biggs. So much more."

"You saved me."

"I almost didn't."

"That's not important. You saved me, again."

"I..."

"Shhh, thank you."

* * *

Biggs ran the two conversations through his head as he stood to attention. He was with his squadron and stood out as the only human among the Mon Cals. Ahead of him he could see Nerrin and Wes, they only remaining members of Red Squadron. They were in one of the Leviathan's halls and Leia was officiating a memorial for the crew of the Gallant.

Leia talked about courage, honour and of some of the noteworthy acts of heroism during both the capture of the Gallant and the rescue of the captives. The speech concluded and there was a brief moment of silence for the fallen. Then the Mon Cals began their chant.

"Victory and Death!"

"Victory and Death!"

"Victory and Death!"

Biggs found that he was joining in.

While many had survived and escaped there will still a lot of dead. Jess was presumed dead. She and her entire deck crew was unaccounted for. A massive torpedo salvo from the Gallant's fighter bay had inflicted catastrophic damage on the first attempt at boarding. It was believed they were responsible. Trevaille had been one of the first to be murdered by Vader in his psychotic rage. Black Squadron was gone. Unable to escape to hyperspace and unwilling to surrender they had fought as if possessed. The last to fall had been Gram ramming an escort that had caught up with a fleeing shuttle.

Red Squadron was also no more. After securing the departure of the Gallant's shuttles and transports to hyperspace, Wedge Antilles had refused orders to retreat and instead returned to defend the stricken Cruiser. The heavy fighters had caused immense damage and havoc until Darth Vader had left his interrogation of the captives to deal with them personally. One by one the ships had been hunted down and destroyed. Nerrin and Wes had successfully ejected. Unaccounted for and officially listed as 'Missing in Action', Wedge and Anher were believed dead as well.

"That's not what I heard." said Biggs.

"Stop believing the Empire. Man." said Wes who had related the tale.

"But it's such an odd detail. So Vader went to fight in space? It's what he does, why leave that out."

"Because of why. Vader had gone insane. Anher was taunting him. Saying he wasn't a real Dark Lord and also, um." Wes looked around. "Er, did you and Princess really..."

"No!" said Biggs. Whatever Anher had suggested, he probably never heard of it before.

"Uh, okay. Hey, Nerrin. I told you Anher made that up. You owe me, what was it, all your pay?"

Nerrin wandered over and looked at her comrades.

"We made that bet sitting in an Imperial cell looking forward to being executed. So Biggs, I've seen you two look at each other. While I doubt you're as adventurous as Anher I don't see anything wrong with either of you, so... " she said.

"Nerrin!"

"What's the matter? Some good loving to cure the evil Princess of her Sithly ways. It's a classic."

Biggs sighed. Why did everyone behave as if they were in a holo?

"Isn't Leia a Jedi?" he tried.

"No, she is not." said Nerrin. "Take it from a Seppy Vet. Jedi, real jedi don't use red laser swords."

"Yeah, that. Well, she's not a, not a."

"Sith? Yes Biggs I know. So does everyone else my age. Red laser sword, anger issues, uses the Force? Means one thing."

"And you don't have a problem with that?"

"Me? I'm a pilot. Command were likely hoping the problem could be seen to after they won. And then, when it all looked all bad you spend a night with her and suddenly she's not going to be a murderous lunatic. Which is why I'm a bit confused by this sudden onset of shyness."

"We talked! Leia confronted some truths and I helped her through it. This is not some holo-drama. Why does everyone behave as if it is?"

"Well, it would make for a more exciting story. And think on this. Following this Rebellion Leia's destined for a political marriage. I think this is her one shot at someone she gets to freely choose." said Nerrin. She smiled and gave Biggs a pat on the rump. "So, get to it pilot!"

"Yeah" said Wes, "It's not some horrible torture man." He then proceeded to give some 'helpful tips'.

Biggs fled, for his sanity as much as his dignity. He spent some time dodging enquiries and comm requests. He eventually got back to the Mon Cals whose easy camaraderieand thoroughly alien biology was reassuring. They had other concerns.

"We see you are accepting of your part in the Eternal Champion." said Bolg, a pilot.

"That he is! We saw the flight recording of Skywalker's. Total defiance in the face of certain death! Most impressive." said Grigsk.

"He also joined in with us after the Broodlord finished with the human bit." said Talan.

"Yes, I do not understand that bit. It makes no sense. The fallen should be cheered on to their new destination knowing that their efforts were appreciated in this one."

"Quiet, friend Biggs is a human."

"So maybe he can explain."

"Well, it's, um." Biggs looked at the aliens. Why did they do that? He had no idea. "I don't know. Tradition, I guess."

"Rest assured friend Biggs, we shall cheer you into the next life as we should his former friends." said Grigsk.

"Victory and Death!"

"Victory and Death!"

"Victory and Death!"

* * *

Later that day as he was navigating back to the flight decks his comm beeped.. "Biggs? I want you in Command." it was Leia.

"Okay Leia. Er, how do I get there?"

A Mon Cal petty officer soon appeared and led Biggs to Command. Inside a mass of beings worked to coordinate the Rebellion. A full quarter of the Galaxy was pink or red, another half was flashing while only the central core remained Imperial blue. The Mon Cal led him to a smaller room containing Leia and a Mon Cal sporting Admiral's tags at a table. Biggs came to attention and saluted.

"At ease Pilot. While I trust Queen Organa's assessment I am told you are a closer source. I require an assessment of Trader Vaus. Should we trust intelligence from her?" said Ackbar.

Biggs couldn't read the Mon Cal's expression. He looked at Leia. Her face was grave and Biggs could see she was trembling. This looked serious.

"Yes Sir. Vaus is honest, forthright and she dislikes the Empire. She helped us out when she did not need to."

"Thank you Pilot." said Ackbar. "Dismissed."

Biggs saluted and made to leave.

"Biggs, stay." said Leia.

Ackbar rumbled. "This is irregular. Oh, very well. You must understand this is to be kept in strictest confidence."

Biggs nodded as he turned around.

"Trader Vaus has returned with a report. Before aiding us she signed a shipping contract with the Empire. They are building a second Death Star."

Biggs considered the news. "How far along are they? Didn't the first one take more than ten standard years?"

"We do not know how long they have been building this battlestation. What we do know is that it is larger, well along in production and behind schedule thanks to Trader Vaus. It would appear the first Death Star was a prototype, a proof of concept only. It is possible that this one was commissioned just after the first one."

Biggs had a flash of insight.

"Sir. I believe the Emperor intends this as a mobile throne. From which he will incinerate every world, one by one. He feeds off fear and terror."

Ackbar looked at Leia who nodded stiffly. "I agree with Biggs." she said quietly.

Ackbar paused. After a while. "We need more information and quickly. The chrono is on. Organa I await Command's instructions. Pilot Biggs will render any and all assistance."

He got up. Biggs saluted as the Admiral left. As the door hissed shut Leia buried her head in her hands. After a while she looked up.

"It's happening again. This was his plan all along."

Biggs paused. Embrace the moment, be in the now. He sat down beside her.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

It had been another twenty-five standard days. Biggs was once again in the Quick Drift. The ship was fully laden with raw materials for the battlestation under construction. They were now in a queue slowly approaching the Death Star. Again, it just kept on growing as they approached. About it could be seen a planet scale shield. It had taken five days to get here.

"How did you talk me into this?" said Vaus.

"This way the Alliance lets you go?" said Biggs. "Besides you like us synthehol, incest and electrowhip types."

Ackbar had been in favour of keeping the source of the new Death Star under arrest. Reluctantly he had been persuaded to let them go by Leia. Since Biggs was on the extremely small need to know list he had been sent on this scouting mission. It so far did not look good.

"I guess. So nice to be expendable. Bloody Organa."

"Vaus."

"Oh come on Biggs, quit defending her. Her kind see us all as disposable pawns."

"That's simply not true."

"How do you know? They're all skilled decievers. She's using you, me, everyone. Have you noticed how she's pretty much in charge now?"

Biggs opened his mouth. What could he say. That he was a first hand witness to Leia's screaming nightmares? That she was experiencing visions of Palpatine's coming reign of terror? That she was running on stims?

"Can't you accept opposing the Empire is the thing to do?"

"Yes, you've convinced me. Well Skywalker actually."

"Luke?"

"Yeah Luke. He believes. I'll follow him. Not her. But think. How often have you seen your girlfriend. Your actual girlfriend."

"Jarsea's still recovering. The fish keep me out of the medbay when I go."

"And how often is that? I heard she worked outside your ward when you were in the tank."

Biggs gulped.

"Keeping Leia sane is important."

"Yeah, yeah. Crazy Jedi syndrome. Why you Biggs? Entire Rebel Alliance so why just you? It's not like you don't have psychdocs now. Can't you see that's not what she wants?"

Biggs sighed. Vaus was clever, attractive, insightful and probably an exceptional close match. But there were things he could not tell her. That he was one of Leia's few lifelines led all too easily to confirming every one of Vaus' suspicions.

"I don't suppose you've had that other talk." Vaus continued.

"What talk?"

"The how to run the Galaxy talk."

Oh. That talk. Biggs relaxed.

"It's been busy."

"I bet. Better have it soon or it will be too late."

"I will keep it in mind."

"You better. Next question. Skywalker. Is he single?"

"Vaus!"

"Oh come on. You're his best friend. Put in a good word for a friend will you?"

The comm system activated.

"Please acknowledge your shield transit code. You have thirty seconds to comply." came the voice.

Vaus quickly sent the code and the Quick Drift passed through the shield grid. Vaus maneuvered the ship into the next queue.

"Hey Vaus, good to see you! What you got for us this time." came a voice over the comm.

"You know they don't tell us what's in the containers, but my mass profile suggest they crammed them full of durasteel." said Vaus.

"Just like the last hundred ships. Oh, scanners say you've got another bod on board."

"Yeah, that's Enger. Nice guy from Tatooine. Business is good so I'm picking up crew so I can have an off shift. Want a job?"

"Aww. I've still got three years on my tour. You know that."

"Well, I'll keep you in mind but I could have a full berth of pretty boys by then, oh I'll buy a yacht. You can be the cabin boy."

"I'll keep you to that. Hey Enger say something so we have you on record for next time."

"Um, Hello there. I'm Enger. Spacing Guild." said Biggs.

"Yeah, that's enough. Don't need name, rank and serial number for you civvies. Anyways you're cleared for Bay 70."

"Thanks Jak. Vaus out."

The comm cut.

"Well, that was the chattiest Imp I ever heard."

"Don't be surprised. Most Traders are twice my age and male. You should see how often I get boarded for customs by bored guards who just want to talk to a live woman."

"That's..."

"What? I'm on the known list. I go anywhere and can often sneak stuff on the side. If dressing up like Lana Lightspeed makes me the credits, well I'm not complaining. Now take helm, because I gotta change."

* * *

Biggs had to admit Vaus dressed as a popular holo heroine was stunning. Clad in a skimpy, silver bodysuit with a platinum blonde wig she certainly drew attention. After posing with various troopers she was whisked away by the bay officers leaving Biggs to help with unloading. Afterwards he was invited to the mess for news and tidbits of the glamorous life of a trader.

"How did you get your berth anyways. Bet your physical was better than ours." said one.

"More exhausting though. I envy you guys, I have to pass every week. Every day sometimes." said Biggs. He went on to describe said physicals in detail drawing on his extensive conversations with Anher. Biggs never imagined in his wildest dreams that having the Rites of Loutrelli burned into his brain by the Draxian would ever come in handy. The troopers hung on every word.

"So, whats the juice on the big gun?" he hazarded after a while.

"Can't tell you, big secret." said Kanden. "But since you can look out a viewport and see for yourself, who cares. Anyways people will be seeing it in action soon enough. This thing could do the Big C."

"Really. Corruscant? Aren't they sort of loyal? Being the capital and all?" said Biggs.

"Pays to be prepared? Anyways that's not all."

"Not all. You can destroy Corruscant and there's more?"

"Oh yeah. See, your average Reb doesn't sit on a planet. They got all them dinky toy cruisers of theirs. So we got, get this, tunable power. Fry you up some eggs and blow up planets. That's us. We can zap a heavy cruiser every five minutes."

"Wow."

"Yeah. So if you see any Rebs out there, you tell em. It's over. We have officially won the war, ain't that right boys."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah."

Biggs fed them a few more salacious stories before leaving for the ship. Vaus was back a few hours later. She staggered over and gave him a kiss.

"Aww. You waited up for me. Well, come on minion. Let's get out of here."

As they left. Vaus flirted with a different comm officer. Then they passed the shield and boosted for the safe jump limit. Once safely in hyperspace Vaus produced a memory crystal and offered it to Biggs.

"This is for your Rebellion. Station deck plans and work schedule. All courtesy of Lana Lightspeed. Now about that really good word to Mr Skywalker."

* * *

"I have to do what!" said Luke.

"Just have dinner. With an attractive woman. Is that so hard?" said Biggs.

"No! But it's hardly what I had in mind when I joined the Rebellion."

"Should of thought of that before you became one of the great Jedi. Besides, it's just dinner."

"I don't know."

"She's got a Rosalyn outfit. And she really came through for us. And she doesn't want credits, just dinner, with you."

"Oh, alright."

"Excellent, well, get ready to lay down for the Rebellion."

"Biggs!"

Biggs grinned at the memory as he removed the housing for his fighter's portside cannon. Giving someone else heat for their relationships made a change.

"You anticipate our coming battle?" said Grigsk.

"No Grigsk, just something else. Say, what's Ackbar like." said Biggs. He didn't know anything about the new commander of the Rebellion fleet.

Grigsk rumbled disapprovingly. "He is good commander. Clever."

"But..." Biggs paused tuning the cannon.

"He is also traditionalist. Orthodox. Defensive."

"Those, are not bad things."

"He needs to be more aggressive. He is like old Command. Too cautious. Take our next mission, blowing up transports."

"We destroy those transports and that Death Star doesn't get built."

The revelation that the Empire was constructing a new Death Star had not been received well. Still the information that it still needed a several years before being finished had resulted in a stepping up of operations. The system where it was being built was too heavily defended. Currently Command had settled on delaying actions while they argued out what should be done.

"Bah, Empire will just order more transports. Some will get through. Death Star gets built. How about we fight it now. Say Biggs. Go tell Broodlord. She will approve bold plan. She would approve glorious plan."

'Bold' and 'Glorious' were best fit translations of the Mon Cal dialect Grigsk spoke. A less polite translation would be 'suicidally insane'.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Excellent, we will fight the mightiest battle and then go together into the next world!"

Biggs finished with the cannon and replaced the housing. They then clambered into the fighter and manoeuvred it out of the Leviathan. The twelve Bothamishras formed up and jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

Valker was a trinary system consisting of three red giants, comets, dust and little else. What made it of note was that if you jumped to Valker, skirted the gravity wells and jumped out you could avoid the Havres Cluster, several holes and major navigation hazard.

The Rebel fighters entered the system, located their targets and accelerated.

"Two escorts. Biggs, Bolg destroy the escorts, all others concentrate on the ." ordered Grigsk.

The transports began to accelerate harder as the two Striker class destoyers began turning to engage the Rebels. Strikers were good support ships, able to bring their heavy weapons quickly to bear when needed. As anti-fighter platforms they boasted numerous defence batteries. They were a newer vessel in the Imperial fleet showing they were adapting to the Rebellion's increase in heavy cruisers and strike craft. The Empire knew the transports would draw attention but were no longer sure if it would be fighters or cruisers. The Striker was a good compromise able to handle whatever showed up and be able to hold till reinforcements arrived.

On tablet that is. Imperial strategy was still predicated on the Rebellion fielding primarily the X and Y Wings. The Bothamishra was simply a more dangerous strike craft able to carry more and heavier weapons. Biggs got a lock on the Striker and launched three salvos of heavy protons as Grigsk opened up with long range cannon fire. The Striker was firing back too. Biggs dodged most of the fire and let the Fighter's heavy shields absorb the hits. The fighter shook with every blow but carried on through the torrent of blaster fire.

Then the protons struck. Two of the first trio hit the ship's nose, the third dodged as the cruiser swerved to dodge. As a result the remaining six torpedos marched down the ventral hull, the last three impacting the ship itself and tearing apart the engines. As Biggs passed Grigsks fire raked the exposed cruiser. They were rewarded with a massive internal explosion which split the ship in half.

The other Striker under attack by Bolg had fared better managing to bear the torpedo barrage entirely with it's frontal shields. It's forward turrets were shattered. Bolg was keeping his fighter in the Strikers arc as his gunner rained fire down upon it. Biggs accelerated to assist launching another salvo at the rear. Between the two of them the fighters pounded the Striker into a cratered hulk. Then they resumed pursuit of the freighters. Having been delayed though they could only watch as the other fighters destroyed them. As they accelerated and made to jump out Biggs saw the flash of a responding Stardestroyer. Too late, thought Biggs as the fighters jumped away.

* * *

"Pilot Biggs to Medbay 14. Pilot Biggs to Medbay 14." came the announcement on his comm. They were back on the Leviathan, Biggs had removed his helmet but little else.

"Do not worry Friend Biggs. I will attend to the fighter. You are summoned." said Grigsk.

Biggs hurried off to Medbay 14. The Mon Cal medic checked his ID and let him in. Though decanted and siting up in a bed with a pad, Jarsea still looked too thin and pale as a result of her ordeal. She smiled as Biggs entered. He sat down on the bed and gave her a kiss.

"Welcome back." he said.

"It's good to be back. I must say, your bedside manner is much better than Tolph's."

They kissed again. "Now, tell me what I've missed. Looks like we're now pretty much the Rebel fleet of Mon Cala."

"Well our big ships are mostly Mon Cal, but there's also the Sullustans, League of Free Habitats, Rimworlds Alliance, Rodian Greater Prosperity Sphere, Trade Federation and that's the top of the list Leia showed me. The Sullustan heavies should be out with us next month or so."

"And how is she?"

"Leia? She's, not good. This war is killing her. She needs to step down or this conflict will consume her."

"Well with Mothma and Arden back, perhaps she will. She should."

"I'll try talking to her again. Do you need anything?"

Jarsea smiled. "So, which of us is better?" At Bigg's expression. "At kissing love. Though I do wonder if she took those tips to heart."

"Tips?" said Biggs.

"Sure. The Galaxy won't burn based on my choice of lover. Leia doesn't have that option."

"What about me? Don't I get a choice in this?"

"Sorry hon. I would find it fantastic if you could save the Princess and get the girl, that's me by the way. But do you see it happening?"

Biggs shook his head. "No. But."

"No buts. Save the Princess. It's how all the stories go anyway isn't it." Jarsea grinned. "Would you like me to make that an order?"

Biggs kissed her and gave her a quick salute. "Righto, off to save the Galaxy."

His comm beeped. "Pilot Biggs to Command 2."

"Well, got to go." said Biggs as he hurried off.

"Just remember to also save yourself Biggs." said Jarsea as she watched him go.

* * *

Now Biggs was outside a conference room adjoining Command 2. From inside he could hear an argument. He looked back at an aide who checked a padd and then made shooing motions for him to go in.

"We need to strike now."

"No, this is all too convenient. I suggest caution."

"This Death Star is nowhere near completion and our raids are delaying that further. Meanwhile our fleets are pushing them back. The rim is ours."

"And the Rim is nothing, only the Core matters."

"Can't you see? This is our only chance. We must strike now."

"I am afraid with that shield they already have up we can't get through. And we can't fight the entire Imperial fleet. We should at least wait for the Elgani to join. With their ships."

"That could be too late."

"Oh, your pet pilot is here."

The Rebel Council turned to stare at Biggs. With one exception they regarded him like an unpleasant present from a pet.

"Biggs, I request your input." said Leia.

"Yes, yap for your mistress." said a Rebel Biggs didn't recognise., but that was pretty much the entirety of the Rebellion these days.

"I invited Biggs here because he is the only Rebel with first hand experience of the new Death Star. Pilot, I need that report." said Leia. Biggs noticed she mouthed the word 'please'.

"The new Death Star will be a massive, mobile battlestation with hyperspace capability." Biggs began and outlined the basic capabilities of the new Death Star, making sure to emphasise the faster recharge time of the main gun.

"And you got this information from where?" said the Rebel.

"The troopers that were unloading the ship, sir."

"And why would the Empire bother to inform such lowly troopers of the Death Star's capabilities."

"Well sir. Those troopers are stuck on the battlestation, they are not going anywhere. And they are building it. You can't keep engineering secrets from the construction crew."

"Okay, Pilot, you have a point. Why would they tell you."

"Um."

"Well come on Pilot."

"They thought I was Lana Lightspeed's personal cabin boy."

"You're joking."

"Lana Lightspeed! I don't believe this."

"Your asking us to commit to a massive gamble based on holo heroics? Dismissed Pilot."

"Yes sir." Biggs left. He lingered outside and watched Command file out. Noticing Leia was not among them he went back inside. His friend was drained, worn and injecting herself with a stim. He watched as some semblance of life returned to her features.

"I'm sorry Leia." he sat down in one of the vacated conference chairs beside Leia.

"Lana Lightspeed?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. Vaus really does the outfit justice though. The Empire is full of bored, lonely men on outposts with no women for light years."

"I wanted to be Alana."

"Who was that?"

"Alana Jons. I was nine. She went on adventures investigating ancient sites and recovering alien artifacts. She was opposed by people who were not the Empire in name only."

"I don't think that holo made it to Tatooine."

"It was made on Evicheira, part of the Principality. It was popular but the Empire hated it. I pestered father to meet the actress and he arranged for the cast to meet me. The studio agreed because it was a paid for publicity tour to Alderaan."

"You got to meet your hero?" at Leia's look he paused, "No?"

"Their ship never made it. Hyperspace accident, it was said. But I know it was the Empire. Father investigated and found that out. The holo was cancelled.", Leia's hands bunched into fists. "The Empire has ruined everything in my life. Anything bright I have, they destroy."

Leia reached for a small satchel and drew out another stim.

"Leia, don't" Biggs tried to grab it but Leia blocked with her other hand and with a gesture sent Biggs sprawling out of the chair.

"Ow." he said.

"Biggs! Are you okay?" Leia looked at him with horror, the stim dropping from her hand.

"Nothing to, ow." His entire left side hurt.

Leia got up and walked over to help Biggs up.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Just a risk of the job." Biggs said as he took Leia's hand to get up. "Ow, I really am starting to understand the entire contemplative monk thing the Jedi go for. You really should lay off the stims though."

"It's the only way I can keep going. Also if I take them then I don't have nightmares. They make me sleep soundly."

The sleep of the totally exhausted, thought Biggs.

"They're killing you Leia, you cannot go on like this." Biggs said.

"I, I don't care anymore. This new Death Star needs to be destroyed. After that, I'll stop. I promise." Leia looked into Biggs face, her features radiating sincerity.

Liar, thought Biggs. I know you too well.

"You don't believe me?"

"There's going to be a crisis after that, and one after that as well. You cannot save the Galaxy all by yourself."

"I can. I will do it."

Biggs looked into Leia's eyes. Save the Princess. How? Biggs took a breath, relaxed and made a leap of faith.

"Alright, we destroy this Death Star."

"But the Alliance."

"Can fight this war themselves. I will help you with what you want."

Leia laughed, "Just you? Now who's going crazy?"

"Not just me. I'm thinking of inviting a few friends."

"And how are you going to do this?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Biggs kissed Leia and then reached down and picked her up. Again he was struck by how small she was. He set her over his left shoulder, rebalanced and left the conference room before a shocked Leia could respond.

* * *

Biggs stepped out into Command 2 of the Leviathan. All activity paused for an instant. A mere pilot carrying off a senior member of Command was definitely not a normal sight. Mon Mothma caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. Biggs winked at her. Mon nodded. With that seeming approval, activity resumed. Biggs walked on and out the doors exchanging a grin with the duty troopers at the door. He then calmly carried Leia to the nearest lift. Checking there was no one else inside he went in, set the destination for the hanger bays. He then put Leia down. He noticed she was bright red.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"Busting you out of there. I also don't think they'll be asking after you for a while."

Leia's face became redder.

"Hey, let them think what they want. When they find out I've taken a ship they wont ask for several weeks."

"Several weeks!"

"Destroying this Death Star will take some work."

"But they will..."

"What? They believe that anyway. Wait. Why exactly are you upset."

"Isn't it obvious!"

"I can think of three things. Are you annoyed that I am not sharing the plan with you, that the Alliance thinks that I am carrying you off for some intense R and R or that I am not actually doing that?"

"Can't it be all three?"

The lift stopped. Biggs drew Leia into an embrace. The doors opened, then closed. The lift started again.

"I do have to ask. Why are we escaping from our own side?" said Leia.

Biggs shrugged, "How many arguments would you have to win to get this done on the level?" he said.

"Okay, point taken. What's the next step?"

"Get aboard that Death Star. Turn off the shield. Then call in some friends and destroy it."

"How?"

"I was kinda hoping on some input from a top Alliance Commander."

* * *

Now they were in the hanger. Biggs spoke briefly with Grigsk.

"I will use this transponder signal. When I do bring everything." he said.

"This is very bold."

"And it will be glorious."

"Do not worry. We will be there. Anything else?"

"A really big bomb?"

Gigsk hooted in laughter. "I do not have one now but I promise I will bring the biggest I can find when we answer the call. Victory and Death!"

"Victory and Death Grigsk."

Next he went to see Luke. His friend was sitting in a meditative pose in his office. Luke opened his eyes.

"Biggs. I am ready." Luke settled back onto the floor.

"I, I haven't asked you yet." Biggs said.

"Mystic powers Biggs." said Luke smiling. "Shall we go?"

"Well, okay. This is about..."

"Destroying the Death Star, defeating Vader and ending the war." said Luke. Luke rose and retrieved a few things and placed them in a bag.

"Vader! What's he got to do with this?"

Luke looked at Biggs. "Everything. It began with Vader so it must end with him. And don't look so worried, it will soon be all over."

"How can you be so sure?" BIggs said.

"Because I am clear. Do not worry Biggs. The Force is with us, always."

"Alright, if you say so. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Wipe that grin off your face. You did not just have dinner."

Luke and Biggs crossed the hanger to where Leia was arguing with Han.

"Han, be serious. I need your help." she said.

The pirate was standing by the access ramp to his ship. He did not look happy.

"I am being serious your worshipfulness. Look, you've got an entire fleet of ships. Why do you need mine? And, am I getting paid this time?" he said.

"We're going with you because your ship is the fastest." said Luke as he got closer.

Han straightened up and grinned. "Well, that's true. You're in on this too?" Luke nodded.

"Aww hell." He walked up the access ramp. From inside they could hear yelling and growling as Han argued with Chewbacca. After a minute he came halfway back down. "Yeah, come on. I thought I was captain he said back up the ramp." He was answered by a roar.

Leia, Luke and Biggs boarded the ship. Presently it rose on AG and departed the Leviathan's hanger. The ship then engaged it's main drive and sped away from the Rebel Fleet. Soon after that it disappeared into hyperspace.

Han walked back to the Falcon's main room where everyone was waiting. He was followed by Chewbacca.

"Can someone please tell me what we are doing and promise that we have a plan this time." he said.

Chewbacca growled.

"A good plan." Han added.

"We're going to board the new Death Star and sabotage it." said Leia.

"Your plan includes an army? Because we're going to need one."

Chewbacca yowled.

"I am sure their willing to help but the Empire is not going to just let an army of angry Wookies on to their new toy."

Chewbacca rumbled again and growled.

"Slave labour ships? And how do we get one of them?"

"Are you Han Solo, famous pirate or just an imposter?" said Biggs. Chewbacca sniggered.

"Okay, okay. We steal an Imperial Slaver," began Han.

"After going to Vortis Minor." said Luke.

Everyone looked at Luke.

"Why?" said everyone.

"We will need a miracle." was his reply.

* * *

The Falcon was now travelling through hyperspace to Vortis Minor. Biggs had looked it up, pleasant enough world with forests, mountains, deserts and seas. He wondered why Luke needed them to go there. He found Leia in the main cabin pushing some food about with a spoon.

"Do you have any idea what Luke is up too." he asked as he sat down beside her.

"No. I hope it's a weapon." she said, not looking up.

Somehow Biggs doubted that. 'Resist the Sith with non-violence.' had been one of Yoda's sayings. While Biggs did not trust the creature's intentions, it had been something Yoda believed. And Luke had trained under the Jedi Master. Had he absorbed that lesson?

"A weapon would be good." he agreed. "Say Leia."

"Yes, Biggs?" Leia looked up to meet his gaze.

"What happens when the Empire is gone?" he asked.

Leia stared at him. "What do you mean? We restore the Republic. Restore the Senate. Get Democracy working again." she said.

"Even if that's not what a lot of people want?" said Biggs.

"Like who?"

"Pretty much everyone I've talked to? A lot of people don't remember the Republic fondly."

"They would prefer the Empire?"

"No. It's just that..."

"Do you think the Republic should be restored?" Leia asked. Biggs felt a pressure as she sought to read his thoughts.

"No." he said. There was no point in lying.

"You don't!" No mind powers were required to tell she was shocked.

"No. It's not an ideal I hold to. We definitely need something but that I feel trying to restore the Republic would destroy you. You've spent your entire life to defeating the Empire, Leia. Maybe afterwards you can do something just for you." Biggs stared into Leia's eyes.

"The Principality..."

"Has a clear line of succession, I am sure. Retire..."

"Abdicate Biggs. The word is abdicate. You retire from a job."

"So do it."

"Just walk away? Do you have any idea what that means? What can you possibly offer in return?"

Biggs leant across and kissed her.

"Something you don't have Leia. Freedom."

* * *

The Falcon entered the atmosphere of Vortis Minor. After a few directions from Luke the ship landed on a rocky outcrop on an otherwise unremarkable mountain range. Luke, Leia and Biggs set off up the path.

"Sure you don't need us kid?" said Han.

"No Han. You're too strong in the Force. Even Chewie." said Luke.

"Me?" said Han.

Luke laughed. "Yes Han. Ever wonder why your so lucky. Why the dice fall your way? Why your hunches are always good?"

"That's the Force?"

"Yes. What did you think it was?"

"Can't it just be luck."

"Sorry Han. There is no such thing."

He turned and started up the path that led further up the mountain.

"Well I'll be damned." said Han to Chewbacca's laughter.

Biggs and Leia followed Luke up the path holding hands.

"Any idea what he's planning." they said to each other in unison, then laughed.

"No. You?"

"No idea. It's bound to be mystic."

"Mystic? Is that a term."

"Well, it's what Wedge used to describe anything Jedi related Luke did."

"Well, you may have to get used to mystic."

"Is that a promise."

"Yes."

Luke called back. "Hey you two, hurry up!"

They both giggled.

"Yes, oh wise Jedi master." as they continued up the hill.

After a long, exhausting walk they fetched up besides a large marble slab. That was it. The path, which had been treacherous in places just terminated at this large stone block under an overhang. Biggs wondered how tricky it would be to spot from orbit. Of course you would have to know to look. Vortis Minor was an unremarkable planet. The mountain range wasn't spectacular and not near any major centres. Just a spot on the map.

"So we just lift this block." said Leia. She stretched out her hand. The block remained still.

"You cannot lift it, neither can I..." said Luke.

"Then what do we do?" said Leia.

"It will take us both." replied Luke. "Now, together."

Hands joined, brother and sister paused, concentrated and the slab moved aside. It revealed a smooth stone tunnel leading into the structure. They walked inside. Biggs followed. Shortly he activated a luminator to light their way.

"Please tell me he is here to do more than carry the light." said Leia.

Luke stopped, sighed and turned. "Yes."

"Just that?"

"Just that."

"How is he special?"

"How is anyone? Without Biggs I would not be who I am. Neither would you."

They continued down the tunnel. The tunnel led to a chamber. In the centre was a stone plinth, atop which was a small yellow crystal.

"If you would Biggs, please pick up the crystal. Leia, you hand again please."

Biggs picked up the strange object. Like the one Rosalyn had given Wedge it was a small, carved that one in his hand it lifted, rotated and opened.

An image appeared. It was of a Rodian, dressed in a simple robe. It bowed first towards Luke.

"Greetings Jedi. Are you ready?" it said.

"Yes." replied Luke.

It then turned to Leia.

"I thank you. For cooperating. So rare."

Lastly it turned to Biggs.

"I can barely sense you. If you have anything to say to these two I recommend doing it soon. Now, give me to the Jedi." it said.

Biggs did so. As the cube changed hands in closed and the image vanished.

"That's it?" said Leia.

"That's it." said Luke.

"Care to explain what's going on?"

"Care to name your firstborn after me?"

At Leia's silence Luke shook his head, grinned and headed for the exit. They proceeded quietly down the mountain and were picked up by the Falcon. Han was waiting for them.

"Got what you needed? Good. Now we steal a ship."

The Falcon lifted off and accelerated into orbit. Once at the hyper limit it vanished.

* * *

The Slaver was large and bulbous. It slowly crawled from one hyperlane exit point to another. There were a dozen such points between the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk and where the Death Star was under construction. With the War pressing them on all fronts many of these short transit points were unguarded.

The Falcon exited hyperspace and it's drive flared, it quickly began to overtake the Slaver. Such a thing was common and the crew paid it no mind.

"Alright, we're clear." said Han checking the sensors. "Chewie ready the torpedo."

Chewbacca checked the readings on the Falcon's missile system. He would have to fire the torpedo unaided so that no warning target lock alerted the Slaver's crew. Fortunately they had no reason to suspect the ship following them presumably enroute to the same hyperlane. Just before the Falcon passed the Slaver he fired the torpedo. It struck the Slaver and quickly disabled it as the ion warhead detonated. Han then matched velocity and docked with the stricken ship. With a clang, the airlocks linked.

Biggs and the others assembled near the airlock. Everyone was armed and Han was carrying a odd device. He placed that over a panel near the Slaver's door. It beeped twice and flashed a green light.

"Okay. Ready? On three. One. Two. Three." said Han and flicked a switch. The door hissed open. Luke and Leia leapt through, lightsabres igniting."

The battle was short, brutal and one-sided. Half stunned by the ion blast the small crew and security detail were no match for two armed with the Force and lightsabre. Soon the Wookies were released and the plan explained. With barks and growls the Wookies indicated their cooperation. Biggs began checking the Slaver's systems in preparation to take the ship into the Death Star.

"Biggs." it was Luke.

"Hey Luke. Just getting this ship ready." he said.

"Thank you, but you are needed on the Falcon. You need to fly the Falcon since Chewie and Han are staying here."

"I thought I was going with you."

"No. This is goodbye Biggs. Just be sure you answer the call and pick them up. There won't be much time."

"Goodbye?" Biggs was confused. That sounded so final. "That joke on Vortis Minor. You were not kidding."

"No Biggs. It ends here. It ends now. You have been a good friend." said Luke. He hugged Biggs. "Goodbye Biggs."

"Goodbye. Luke." said Biggs. He turned and walked back to the airlock.

He found Leia near the airlock. She had a pad in her hand.

"Biggs. Here are the broadcast codes. Be ready to broadcast when you get our signal. It should summon the Alliance Fleet and they can follow to attack."

Save the Princess.

"Leia."

"Yes Biggs, what is it?"

"I have just said a last goodbye to Luke. He, he's not coming back"

Leia looked at Biggs.

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Luke doesn't think he'll see me again. I may not see you again either. Please Leia. Find a way to survive. I, I love you too much for that."

Again, Leia remained silent.

"In case this is our last goodbye. I am not doing this for the Rebellion or duty or an ideal. Not any more I am doing this for you. Please Leia, remember to come back."

"Tell me again." she said.

Biggs felt her contact his mind.

"I love you."

* * *

"This is Leia Organa of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. I have disabled the shield generator of the Emperor's Death Star. I request and require all who value liberty and freedom to home in on this beacon and join I the attack to destroy this weapon of terror. The Force is with us."

Biggs left the message repeating as he approached the Battlestation. He felt very alone. He could imagine the Imperials were probably laughing. You didn't attack something so massive with a single light freighter. A nearby Stardestroyer had dispatched two fighters to intercept. Nothing more was required. What was he going to do?

"Homeopathic Warfare." Biggs said to himself and grinned. He switched the cockpits comm to all frequencies.

"This is Biggs Darklighter of the Rebellion. Attention Imperial Fleet. Victory and Death!"

"Victory and Death!" came a chorus of replies.

All about the Falcon twelve heavy fighters appeared, exiting from hyperspace in flashes of light. Soon other ships appeared, lighter vessels at first, fighters and corvettes. Then a light cruiser, then another and another. The trickle became a torrent as more ships appeared. Including two battered fighters.

"This is Red 3 and 7 reporting in. Biggs, old buddy. Good to see you. What are we doing today?" came Wedge's voice.

"We are here friend. At the final, true test of strength." it was Anher.

"You have to ask? Kill. That." Biggs replied. He laughed as he accelerated towards the Death Star.

The Death Star Battle, as it came to be known is one of the stranger battles in Galactic History. There are many conflicting accounts of what exactly happened. That it is a popular backdrop for period pieces, dramas, war stories and even a romantic comedy or two further confuses public perceptions. That a single light freighter led the attack is very well documented. That two determined X-Wing pilots flew into the superstructure of the Battlestation and directly attacked the reactor also happened. Much is also made of Admiral Ackbar's reorganisation of the Alliance ships into an actual battle order. The command ship Executor crashing into the Death Star is a spectacular highlight although the events leading up to that are more unclear. All agree it was an insane affair made more chaotic by the haphazard deployment of the Alliance fleet and inexplicably messy response from the Imperial forces.

Biggs flew over the Death Star's surface, dodging sporadic defensive fire from the surface guns. He was accompanied by three Bothraminshas, the Mon Cal pilots and gunners cheerfully blasting anything resembling a turret, gun or ship. Despite their spectacular entrance they were considered small fry with Alliance Heavy Cruisers fighting Stardestroyers above them. Far from the usual orderly affair of Lines, Walls and Englobements such ships typically employed everything had degenerated into a massive brawl. 'Repeaters at ten paces' was the expression that came to Biggs mind as he dodged debris scattered by ships exploding.

"We have a plan?" said Grigsk over the comm.

"Plan! You want a plan now?" said Biggs he swerved left as a volley of protons hit a small heat exchanger causing a massive blast. He then rose to clear a corvette that ploughed into the surface ahead of him.

"A brought some really big bombs my friend so a plan is a fair exchange I feel." came Grigsk's voice.

Then you joined the wrong side of the war thought Biggs.

"I'm extracting our people before we destroy it."

"And how do you know where they are?"

'I am here' came the voice in his mind.

"You just have to trust me." said Biggs.

"So, left or right of the Command Ship?"

Ahead of them like a dagger flung by some passing god the 'Executor' wreathed in fire crashed into the Death Star. As the ship penetrated the Battlestation it was engulfed in a flare of plasma.

'Right, we go right."

The ships sped round the inferno. Alarms screamed as the ongoing blast cooked the shields and hull of the Falcon.

'Please, hurry.'

Biggs felt the red lights detailing the status of the engines indicating he was already going too fast. Biggs raced towards a beacon he could only see in his head.

The Falcon landed in a hanger bay and the boarding ramp dropped down. From the cockpit Biggs could see most of the interior was on fire. Through the smoke he saw several figures charge towards the ship. Most had the large hulking frame characteristic of wookies but there was another slighter figure with a red laser sword. He heard them board and raised the ramp.

"This is Wedge Antilles. Code Sigma Delta Green. Sigma Delta Green right now!"

All around him the station began shaking. Biggs lifted the ship, turned and boosted for clear space. All about him he could see the battle outside had turned into a mass rout as Alliance ships fled from the Death Star and Imperial ships followed sensing that if their foes were running for their lives then they should too. Biggs set the deflectors to the rear just in time to avoid being incinerated as the Death Star exploded. The Falcon jumped for hyperspace on the wave of the blast.

Once in hyperspace Biggs went to check on the passengers. Seven Wookies and two Humans. Han limped into the cockpit past him. Biggs barely noticed.

"Leia!" he rushed up to her and noticed she was carrying a large heavy bag. "What's that."

"Palpatine's head. Some evidence that the bastard's dead will be useful. Want to look." Leia added the last with a grin.

"No thank you. Where's Luke?"

"Gone. After Vader and the Emperor he hugged me, said he would miss me and vanished." Leia looked up at Biggs. "Why?"

"I, I don't know. Luke must of known. I think he didn't tell any of us so we couldn't stop him or talk him out of it."

Leia straightened. "Well then. Mr Darklighter. You and I need to have a little talk. Real soon."

"Of course. But first I have a promise too keep." said Biggs. Come back for the girl.

"Jarsea?" said Leia laughing. Biggs nodded. "Okay, make that two talks."

"Sure." he said. They looked into each others eyes, only to be interrupted.

"What the hell did you do to my ship?" said Han.

The End

* * *

Following the death of Emperor Palpatine and the destruction of the Death Star Imperial resistance effectively collapsed. While the Empire proper took many years to die completely it ended that day.

The Republic was never restored to it's former glory. Too many systems were done with Republic or Empire. Most damning was the defection of The Principality of Alderaan. King Aldean's first measure after his cousin Leia abdicated was to declare the Principality's Independence. It was followed by many others. The Senate on Coruscant was converted to a meeting place for all the different polities to come and sort out their differences.

Wedge Antilles went on to become one of the most decorated pilots ever. His exploits are somewhat detailed in other works.

Jarsea went on to become one of Naboo's celebrated lawgivers. Her Articles of Liberty have been repeated across the Galaxy. The Naboo Sector is still one of the most prosperous and enlightened cultures of the Galaxy.

Han Solo retired. Briefly. The lure of adventure and riches in the new Galaxy proved too much. His adventures are the stuff of legends.

Luke Skywalker was never seen again. Officially. There are tales across the Galaxy of people in need being saved by strange silent Jedi or an antique starfighter.

Anher returned to the Draxian Web. He died in someone else's bed.

Leand never left Ildath. She found the life of a terraformer, nurturing and developing a barren world into a living one to be worthy of her efforts. Ebenza eventually matured and became a Jedi Teacher.

Almost unremarked was that there were no more Sith using the Force to cause havoc. While there was still war, injustice, conflict and madmen aplenty the Dark Side was gone. It became a curiosity, a thing to be pondered over by historians and researchers.

The Galaxy was at peace.

* * *

Epilogue

A young girl skipped through a plaza on New Alderaan. Decorated with greenery and statues it was popular with the local children as a place to play and hide.

"Leia!" it was her mother. The girl paused by the statue and waited for her mother.

"There you are. Why are you always running off?" said her mother catching up.

"I like it here mommy. This is my square." Leia declared, putting her foot down.

Her mother sighed, "The Square is named after one of our most famous Queens. You, little monkey are named after her."

Leia wrinkled her nose. "So why is there no statue of her? Just this pilot." She looked at the plaque. "Biggs Dark. Lighter. Reb...,"

"Rebel Pilot. Otherwise unremarkable, he, like countless others chose to oppose tyranny and oppression." completed her mother.

"Tell me the story! Tell me the story." said Leia.

"You've heard it a million times, already." said her mother, sighing.

"Tell me the story!"

"Oh, very well. A long time ago..."


End file.
